Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage
by bige1218
Summary: A Tales Crossover series from 2004 to 2010 in Japan, based on Tales of Asteria, tells of a motley crew of gifted warriors and outlaws lead by an exiled prince must save a conquered kingdom from a tyrannical king and his vile empire before its too late.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I would like to present you my second story. Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! It takes place in an alternate universe of the Tales franchise from 2004 to 2010-11. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage**

* * *

Summary: Once upon a time, there were seven kingdoms united as one: Altea, Roxas, Rohan, Yilsse, Edo, Silvia and Arctica since the founding of the Great Alliance. However, Roxas, the kingdom known for its military might and vast fortune, betrayed the Alliance and declared war to gain supremacy, starting with conquering Altea – its neighboring country, and eradicating its royal family power: the Lhants. For the last seven years, Roxas has conquered half of Arus (the _Earth_ for this series), with only Rohan and Yilsse the only kingdoms standing in its way. This story tells the tale of Asbel Lhant, an eighteen year-old knight and exiled crown prince of Altea, who miraculously survived the tragedy years ago, must now fight Roxas and reclaim his kingdom and birthright, working alongside a band of ten talented Artes users and warriors, in order to restore balance to the world, while conquering his own darkness within.

* * *

 **Prologue**

It is nighttime in the controlled city of Altea, the once proud kingdom of liberty and honor, now a conquered land controlled by Roxas, where its citizens are slaves, their culture dishonored, and their rations overused by the Roxas military.

Anyone can come in, but those who betray the Roxas Empire will never come out.

In an alleyway, a cloaked person successfully escaped watch and looked at the once beloved city one last time.

"I'll be back. And when I get help, I'll save our kingdom!" A voice thought.

The cloaked figure quickly left, leaving its old life behind to find help.

XXX

Two days later, the cloaked person stationed at a local town off the coast, currently inside a motel room.

The person took off the hood of the cloak, revealing to be a teen female of below average height, with fair skin, brown eyes, long pink hair that falls down to her shoulders in a wavy style, with two black ribbons tied on the top sides of her hair.

Her name is Cheria Barnes.

Cheria took a deep breath and looked to the sky, wishing for a miracle.

Cheria sighed.

"I can't let my kingdom down. It needs me." Cheria thought.

Cheria went to the bathroom to get changed.

XXX

Outside, her motel is being watched by a few Roxas soldiers with no one noticing.

"That's her." A Roxas soldier said.

"We should inform his Majesty about this." Another Roxas soldier explained.

"Agreed." A third Roxas soldier said.

"You two stay here with me until tomorrow. The third should go on horseback to deliver the message." A Roxas captain explained.

"Right!" The three Roxas soldiers hollered in unison.

The soldiers began their jobs, the captain glared at the motel with determination.

"You will be our captive to His Majesty, Cheria Barnes." The Roxas captain thought.

XXX

 _The next day…_

Cheria wakes up, dressed in a white nightgown, black boyshorts, and her hair let loose with a yawn.

"Better not stay to long." Cheria thought.

Cheria got up and proceed to go bathroom.

She stopped for a minute to look at a silver pendant with an azure gem in the center on top of her room dresser.

She gave a solemn look; saddened for the one person she admired died in the accident seven years ago.

XXX

Through a flashback seven years ago, a young Cheria was given the same pendant from a young boy with reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a white and cyan long sleeve shirt, black pants and white shoes at a royal garden.

" _Here – for you._ " The young boy said, during a flashback.

The younger Cheria gasped with joy.

" _Really?!_ " Young Cheria asked in a surprised manner, during a flashback.

" _Consider it a gift – a sign of our bond._ " The young boy explained, during a flashback.

(A/N: Or possible romance!)

The younger Cheria hugged the young red head, making him blush.

" _Thank you, Asbel-kun!_ " Young Cheria hollered, during a flashback.

The young boy named Asbel was a little shocked, but returned the hug.

" _Your welcome._ " Asbel said, during a flashback.

XXX

The flashback ended, with Cheria clutching the pendant from the desk and holding it tight to her chest.

"Asbel-kun…" Cheria thought, deeply saddened that Asbel died in that fire seven years ago.

Cheria began to head to the bathroom to get changed.

However, she noticed something wrong when the sun came up.

She ducked as a bullet came through the window and hit the wall.

Cheria's eyes widened with shock.

"No way! They found me!" Cheria thought.

"Cheria Barnes! By order of the Kingdom of Roxas, you are hereby under arrest for treason!" The Roxas captain explained.

XXX

Outside, the captain stands firm with at least 20 soldiers on guard.

XXX

Cheria needed to think of a plan.

"I gotta get them away from the motel!" Cheria thought.

With quick thinking, Cheria used her powers to blast a hole through her motel bathroom, revealing the open back.

"Time to run." Cheria said.

Quickly grabbing her belongings, Cheria quickly bolted.

The soldiers noticed this and quickly gave chase.

"After her!" The Roxas captain hollered.

The soldiers followed their captain as they chased Cheria through the streets, causing commotion as pedestrians quickly fled from the fight.

XXX

Hearing the commotion in a small food market, people all over are either running away or moving towards the scene.

"What the hell's going on?!" A male civilian asked.

"Some kind of commotion at the motel a few blocks out!" A female civilian hollered.

"I heard from some Roxas punks that they have Cheria Barnes cornered." An older male civilian explained.

"Cheria Barnes of the Altea Kingdom?!" Two female civilians exclaimed in unison.

"You can't be serious?!" Another male civilian exclaimed.

Sitting at a round table are three teenage figures (two male and one female) dressed in ragged cloaks with hoods.

"Did you hear that?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah." A male voice replied.

The second male became silent.

"Guess I have no choice." The second male thought.

The second male got up from the table and grabbed the sword next to him.

"You going?" The first male asked.

"Can't stay _dead_ forever, can't I?" The second male replied.

The female sighed.

"Let's go." The female said.

The three began to move.

XXX

\- Blessed Blades! – Cheria shouted.

Cheria summoned a white sphere that released two daggers at the Roxas soldiers, knocking half of the battalion out.

However, the captain and ten other soldiers evaded the attack.

"You missed!" The Roxas captain hollered.

Cheria gritted her teeth.

The Roxas captain began to attack Cheria.

\- Fleetfoot! – Cheria shouted.

Cheria enhanced her evasion time, allowing her to dodge the captain's sword with ease.

The soldiers fired their rifles at Cheria, but she continued to dodge thanks to Fleetfoot's effect.

The effects soon worn off, which gave a soldier the opportunity to take a shot at her foot.

The shot caused Cheria to fall down hard.

"This is bad…" Cheria thought.

Cheria was soon met with a sword near her neck.

"It's over, girl." The captain said.

Cheria began to close her eyes for the worst.

Before the sword can make contact, it was intercepted by a cloaked figure wielding a sheathed sword.

"What?!" The captain exclaimed.

The figure slightly turned his head to see Cheria.

"You alright, Cheria?" The cloaked figure asked.

Cheria was a little confused.

"H-How do you know my name?" Cheria asked.

The cloaked figure smiled.

"Don't worry. This will be over." The cloaked figure replied.

"Who the hell are you?!" A soldier asked, in an angry manner.

"Kill him!" Another soldier hollered.

The cloaked figure knocked the captain with a side kick and charged at the soldiers.

The soldiers fired their weapons with fury.

The figure effortlessly deflected every last one with his sheathed sword.

The soldiers were shocked.

"How's he doing that?!" A soldier exclaimed.

The cloaked figure quickly disappeared before reappearing in front of them.

The soldiers didn't have time to react.

\- Wolfwind Fang! – The cloaked figure shouted.

The cloaked figure attacked with an upward whirlwind slash that ends with a right kick, knocking all the soldiers out.

The attack also lifted his hood off, revealing the person's head.

Cheria became shocked by recognizing the person's hair color.

"It can't be…" Cheria thought.

The figure revealed to be Asbel Lhant, Crown Prince of Altea and young swordsman, who thought had died in the fire seven years ago.

The captain became shocked.

"Prince Lhant?!" The captain exclaimed.

"Time to give you Roxas dogs the beating you deserve." Asbel explained.

Asbel began to draw his sword.

The captain attacked Asbel in a fury.

Swords clashed violently in a contest of swordplay, but Asbel is revealed to be an opponent of no equal.

The captain was getting overpowered.

"Say goodnight." Asbel said.

\- Demon Fang! – Asbel shouted.

Asbel fired a ground projectile from the sword at the captain, knocking him out in one shot.

Asbel sighed and sheathed his sword.

"Guess I'll be hunted now." Asbel said.

Asbel soon turned to see Cheria, still shocked to see him alive all this time.

"A-Asbel-kun?" Cheria asked.

"Cheria." Asbel said.

With the Crown Prince's sudden return, the time to reclaim Altea has finally come.

The war is just beginning.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Cheria** : Asbel-kun… is it really you?

 **Asbel** : Yeah.

 **Cheria** : I thought you died?

 **Asbel** : Cheria, I-

 _Cheria soon became silent and left the scene quickly._

 _Asbel became saddened a bit._

 **Asbel** : Cheria…

 **Asbel** : Next time: Chapter 1 – Reunions and Meetings.

 **Asbel** : See you next chapter.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? And here are the characters from different Tales series that will act as the protagonist party in the story.**

 ***Asbel Lhant (Tales of Graces)**

 ***Cheria Barnes (Tales of Graces)**

 ***Yuri Lowell & Repede (Tales of Vesperia)**

 ***Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss)**

 ***Mieu (Tales of the Abyss)**

 ***Sophie Lhant (Tales of Graces)**

 ***Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss)**

 ***Rita Mordio (Tales of Vesperia)**

 ***Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss)**

 ***And Liu Armstrong (A Tales Series OC based off Young Justice's Mal Duncan)**

 **More characters and terminology will be revealed as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Asbel and his two new friends meet with Cheria, who is finally happy to see Asbel alive and ready to save Altea. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 1 – Reuinons and Explanations**

* * *

Asbel looked out the window to see any Roxas soldiers finding them. None so far.

"Good. We're out of sight." Asbel explained.

Asbel's currently in the motel Cheria was in, where he turns to see one of his two friends, Tear Grants, tending to Cheria's wounds, while his other friend, Luke fon Fabre, was listening to the radio in case of any Roxas activity.

Tear just finished treating Cheria.

"Thank you." Cheria said.

"Your welcome." Tear commented.

Cheria became silent for a minute.

Asbel knows what she's thinking right now.

Noticing this, Luke and Tear decided to make their momentary leave.

"We'll be outside on watch." Luke explained.

"Thanks, man." Asbel said.

Luke and Tear headed outside, leaving Asbel and Cheria alone for a while.

Cheria began to speak after their leave.

"Where have you been, Asbel-kun?" Cheria asked.

"I thought you… were dead…" Cheria continued.

Asbel didn't know what to say.

"You owe me that much after seven years." Cheria explained.

Asbel sighed, knowing he can't hide anything from her.

"Well, during the fire seven years ago, everyone thought the whole Lhant family died after our manor collapsed." Asbel explained.

"But for mom and dad… they didn't make it." Asbel continued.

Cheria became shocked, knowing his parents didn't survive.

"I wanted to protect them. But didn't have the strength to." Asbel continued.

"That's why, I couldn't risk exposing myself. I had to go in hiding." Asbel finished.

"Asbel-kun…" Cheria said.

"During those seven years, I traveled alone. Hoping to find allies to help me figure out the truth of the murderer of my parents and taking my kingdom." Asbel explained.

"So far, I only gained support from Rohan and Yilsse." Asbel continued.

The latter surprised Cheria.

"Yilsse… as in Richard-san's kingdom?" Cheria asked.

"Yeah. Glad I found him too." Asbel replied.

As Asbel explained, he managed to get to the kingdom of Yilsse where it's Crown Prince (and one of Asbel's childhood best friends) Richard is.

"It was the only place I could remain hidden since it wasn't captured by Roxas." Asbel explained.

Cheria sighed in relief, knowing that there may still be some kingdoms remaining free from Roxas tyranny.

"I've been meaning to ask, Asbel-kun." Cheria explained.

"What's to ask?" Asbel asked.

"Who were those two friends with you? Are they from Yilsse as well?" Cheria asked.

Asbel began to sweat drop a bit.

"Well… it's a little complicated." Asbel replied.

Cheria was wildly confused.

XXX

Outside, Luke and Tear were watching outside.

They were a bit worried about the conversation between the two inside.

"I'm worried." Tear said.

"About what?" Luke asked.

"About what Cheria-san will think of me once she knows who I am." Tear replied.

Tear fears about Cheria might think about her when Cheria finds out.

Luke put a comforting hand on her right shoulder.

"It's okay. You just need to explain about what happened and everything will be okay." Luke explained.

"You sure?" Tear asked.

"Quite sure." Luke replied.

Tear smiled, knowing Luke is right.

The door opened slightly, revealing Asbel.

"You guys can come in." Asbel said.

Luke and Tear nodded.

Asbel opened the door to let his two companions in.

Unaware they were being watched by a Roxas scouting party.

"Still there I see?" A Roxas scout asked.

"Yeah." Another Roxas scout replied.

"Contact the unit near East Street. Tell them the targets have been located." The first scout explained.

"Roger." The other scouts said in unison.

XXX

The trio entered the room, where Cheria is waiting for them.

Tear still feels very nervous about what will happen.

Asbel knows this and hopes it all goes well.

"Let's have Luke start." Asbel said.

Luke nodded.

"My name is Luke fon Fabre, Crown Prince of Rohan." Luke explained, introducing himself.

"Rohan. As in the Kingdom of the Wild West?" Cheria asked.

Asbel nodded.

"And the first to join Asbel's quest to retake Altea." Luke explained.

"Try not to get _way_ ahead of yourself." Tear commented.

Luke had a sweat drop on his forehead.

Tear breathed in and out.

"Guess it's my turn." Tear thought.

"My name is-" Tear said.

Before she could continue, a blur appeared out of nowhere and knocked Luke on the face, knocking him back.

Cheria got spooked, while Asbel became deadpanned and Tear smiled.

"Look whose back." Asbel thought.

"Master!" A voice hollered.

The figure hugging Luke's face was Mieu, a Chaegle and Luke's companion.

(A/N: Mieu will always follow Luke everywhere, no matter the verse!)

Luke growled being covered by Mieu.

"Get off!" Luke hollered.

Mieu quickly got off Luke's face and flew to Tear's shoulder.

Luke panted like a madman.

Cheria became a little confused.

"Who is that, Asbel-kun?" Cheria asked.

"Oh, that Mieu – Asbel's _pet_ Chaegle." Asbel replied.

"He's a _friend_ , not a pet." Luke growled.

"Learn to take a joke, man." Asbel said.

"He doesn't." Tear commented, while rubbing Mieu's forehead with her pointer left finger.

Luke calmed down.

"What's wrong, Mieu?" Luke asked.

"Soldiers are here!" Mieu hollered.

Asbel, Cheria, Luke and Tear became shocked.

"That fast?!" Luke exclaimed.

Asbel quickly took his sword from the corner and looked outside, seeing a battalion of soldiers waiting for them.

"This is bad." Asbel thought.

"What should we do?" Cheria asked.

"Wanna fight 'em head on?" Luke asked.

"I'm with Master." Mieu said.

"No." Tear commented.

Asbel quickly came up with a plan.

"Luke and I will hold them off. Cheria, you, Tear and Mieu get to our horses in the stables. We'll meet you there." Asbel explained.

"You sure?" Cheria asked.

"Positive." Asbel replied.

Asbel turned his attention toward Tear and Mieu.

"You two take care of her." Asbel said.

"Will do." Tear said.

"Leave it to us!" Mieu hollered.

The two girls and the Chaegle took their leave, leaving the two boys to deal with the soldiers.

Asbel and Luke readied themselves for battle.

"You ready, bro?" Asbel asked.

"Always." Luke replied.

XXX

The Roxas battalion readied themselves for an attack, which came sooner than expected as Asbel and Luke jumped through the window to charge.

"It's them!" A Roxas soldier hollered.

"OPEN FIRE!" A Roxas captain shouted.

The Roxas gunners fired their energy rifles at Asbel and Luke.

Asbel and Luke dodged every last one and got in close.

\- Wolfwind Fang! – Asbel shouted.

\- Fang Blade! – Luke shouted.

Asbel and Luke dealt a powerful combo on the gunners, knocking them out.

"Took easy." Luke said.

"Don't celebrate too soon!" Asbel hollered.

Asbel and Luke charged with determination at the remaining soldiers and their captain.

XXX

Near the town stables, Cheria, Tear and Mieu were already intercepted by another battalion.

\- Blessed Blades! – Cheria shouted.

\- Pow Hammer! – Tear shouted.

Cheria and Tear took out a few with a combination of knives and magic hammers.

Mieu flew everywhere in the stable, causing misdirection to the gunners trying to shoot him down.

"Hey, captain! I see that girl somewhere before!" A soldier explained, pointing at Tear.

The captain smirked.

"Why yes. It's indeed the traitorous Tear Grants – baby sister of His Majesty and ex-Fonist of the military before she was nearly sentenced to death for treason." The captain explained.

Tear glared at the captain while Cheria became shocked.

"A Roxas Fonist, fighting against her own kingdom?" Cheria thought.

Cheria couldn't see that coming.

Tear couldn't care less and scoffed.

"Say what you want. I was already dead to my kingdom after what my brother's done." Tear explained.

\- Nocturnal Light! – Tear shouted.

Tear threw several of her hidden knives in a broad fan formation, knocking out two soldiers but missed the captain.

"Too bad you wasted the chance of not dying at the execution stand." The captain explained.

The captain charged at Tear with force, causing her to dodge with grace.

Tear gritted her teeth.

The captain attempted to strike with his sword again.

But Cheria intervened and knocked the captain back.

"You okay?" Cheria asked.

Tear became confused by her intervention.

"Are you? Why did you save me?" Tear asked.

"Don't you hate me because of my kingdom?" Tear continued.

Cheria shook her head in disagreement.

"Just because you came from that kingdom, doesn't matter when Asbel-kun trusts you." Cheria replied.

Tear smiled.

"How adorable. But too bad!" The captain hollered.

Attempting to attack Cheria from behind.

"Cheria!" Tear shouted.

Asbel quickly intervened in time.

"Just in time!" Asbel hollered.

"Asbel-kun!" Cheria hollered.

Luke soon appeared, knocking the captain back with a kick.

"How'd you like that?!" Luke hollered.

"Charming." Tear commented, having a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Master!" Mieu hollered.

Asbel quickly got on his black horse, Aragon, as did Luke and Tear on their own horses.

(N/A: Named him after Aragon from Lord of the Rings.)

Asbel lent a hand to Cheria.

"Wanna ride?" Asbel asked.

Cheria blushed and nodded.

Asbel got Cheria on Aragon behind the swordsman.

"Better hold on tight!" Asbel hollered.

"I will!" Cheria hollered.

"Hiyah!" Asbel hollered.

Aragon and the other two horses neighed and ran out in a flash.

Mieu followed.

XXX

After an hour of fleeing their pursuers, the quintet decided to take a stop near a lake, where the girls are getting apples.

"Crazy day, huh?" Cheria asked.

"Yeah." Tear said.

The girls became silent for a minute.

"I just wanna say thank you – for accepting me despite my heritage." Tear explained.

"Don't worry about it. I could never hate someone that I already just met." Cheria explained.

"And besides, if you were with your kingdom, you wouldn't have helped me back there." Cheria continued.

Tear giggled.

"True enough." Tear commented.

Both girls giggled as they continued to spend their girl time together.

XXX

Watching from afar, Asbel, Luke and Meiu smiled.

"Glad your girlfriend came around." Luke explained.

"Cheria's nice enough to accept people no matter where they're from." Asbel explained

"And Cheria's _not_ my girlfriend!" Asbel hollered, bushing.

Luke rolled his eyes in denial while Mieu snickered.

"Keep telling yourself that." Luke thought.

"Anyway, we heading to our next destination?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Asbel replied.

Asbel looked to the horizon.

"We're heading back to Yilsse." Asbel explained.

The next step for our heroes is to Yilsse, the Kingdom of Nobility and Justice.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Asbel** : We managed to shake them off.

 **Luke** : For the time being.

 _Cheria and Tear entered the scene._

 **Cheria** : We're heading to Yilsse?

 **Asbel** : Yes.

 **Tear** : We have to inform Richard-sama of the situation.

 **Cheria** : We're going to see Richard-san?!

 **Luke** : Don't worry. He's a cool guy. He and Asbel are close buddies since they were kids.

 **Cheria** : I was friends with him too!

 **Luke** : I knew that!

 **Tear** : No you didn't.

 **Luke** : Can it!

 **Asbel** : Easy guys.

 **Luke & Tear**: Yeah, yeah.

 **Asbel** : Next time: Chapter 2 – The Vigilante of Yilsse.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Asbel and company arrive in Yilsse, where they explain to the current king the current status of Altea; Asbel also runs into another old acquaintance and his pet. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2 – The Vigilante of Yilsse**

* * *

Going west, Asbel and company venture on horse to their designation: the Kingdom of Yilsse.

They are currently heading west, based on the map Cheria has within her bag for directions.

Luke however, was getting a little restless.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Luke asked.

"Quit complaining." Tear commented.

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed.

"There, there, master." Mieu said.

Luke groaned.

Cheria giggled.

"Don't you two get along well?" Cheria commented.

"Sometimes they do, sometimes they wanna get at each other's throats." Asbel explained, in a sarcastic manner.

Cheria giggled again and eyed the two having another argument.

"They do make a cute couple." Cheria thought.

The horses suddenly come to a stop.

"What's the matter, boy?" Asbel asked, gently petting Aragon's mane.

"Something's off." Luke said.

The gang became on guard as the wind became a bit silent.

Asbel closed his eyes to shut out everything and wait for something to happen.

A noise behind the bushes were heard, alerting Asbel.

"Luke! On your left" Asbel hollered.

Luke quickly followed Asbel's orders and blocked a fast blur with force.

Another blur quickly appeared out of the bushes and attempted to strike Cheria, but Asbel intervened.

Asbel and Luke, as well as Tear and Mieu quickly recognized the blurs that attacked them.

The blurs clashing with Asbel and Luke revealed to be a young male adult with purple hair and dressed in dark clothing, and a dark blue wolfdog wielding a knife in its mouth.

The young adult's eyes widened upon seeing Asbel.

"Asbel?" The young adult asked.

"Yuri?" Asbel asked.

The two backed away from each other.

"Repede! Stand down!" Yuri hollered.

The wolfdog known as Repede, stopped his clash with Luke and quickly rushed to his master's side.

Asbel groaned a bit.

"Should've known it was you." Asbel muttered.

Yuri chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to startle you." Yuri explained.

Repede barked.

"Nice to see Repede's still energetic as ever." Tear explained.

"Or annoying." Luke thought.

Cheria was a tad bit confused.

"Who are you two?" Cheria asked.

Yuri blinked twice before chuckled.

"My apologies. I'm Yuri Lowell." Yuri replied, introducing himself.

Yuri then petted Repede's fur a bit.

"And this is my buddy, Repede." Yuri explained, introducing on Repede's behalf.

Repede barked in agreement.

"So, Asbel – you here to see the king?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. We've got business to discuss." Asbel replied.

"I know the fastest way." Yuri explained.

"We already have it covered." Asbel said.

"Do you, Beansprout?" Yuri asked.

A red tick mark appeared on Asbel's forehead.

"Shut up!" Asbel hollered.

Asbel and Yuri began to glare at each other's eyes as electricity flowed.

Repede, Luke, Tear and Mieu sighed.

"Just like old times." Luke explained.

"They're both idiots." Tear commented.

Cheria agreed.

"They sure are." Cheria said.

"Asbel and Yuri _are_ idiots." Mieu commented.

XXX

The gang, joined by Yuri and Repede, enter the city gates where two guards await them.

"Asbel-sama! Glad to see you back!" A Yilsse guard hollered.

"And I see you found Cheria-san along the way." Another Yilsse guard explained.

"We sure did." Asbel said.

Asbel smiled at Cheria, causing her head to the side to prevent the exiled prince from seeing her blush.

"Is Richard here?" Asbel asked.

The two guards nodded.

"He's waiting for you at the palace, sir." One of the guards replied.

"Thank you." Asbel said.

"Open the gate!" The other guard shouted.

The gates opened wide, revealing the benevolent city of Yilsse.

Cheria's eyes widened with joy.

"It's the same as I remember!" Cheria thought.

XXX

The gang entered the city, enjoying the peaceful sights.

But Cheria was excited the most, having seen the city again since she was a child makes her feel nostalgia.

"Enjoying the sight?" Mieu asked.

Mieu was floating right next to Cheria and Asbel.

Cheria nodded.

"Me too." Mieu said.

"We're almost there." Yuri said.

The gang see the Royal Castle within their sights.

"Richard's gonna be very surprised to see you again." Asbel explained.

"I'll betcha he is." Cheria said.

The castle gates open, revealing King Richard Matou, and the Azure Knights lead by Flynn Scifo greeting them at the courtyard.

"Heard you guys made quite a mess in that port town." Richard explained.

"At least we didn't make a ruckus this time." Asbel commented.

"That was me." Cheria said, confessing herself for the incident.

Richard smiled.

"It is good to see you alive and well, Cheria." Richard explained.

Cheria began to cry a bit.

"You too." Cheria said.

"Come in, we have much to discuss." Richard explained.

"Right." Asbel and Cheria said in unison.

The gang entered the castle courtyard.

Yuri and Repede stood in watch, with Flynn right next to him.

"Another fight with Asbel?" Flynn asked.

"Nah." Yuri replied.

Flynn wasn't convinced.

XXX

 _Five minutes later…_

Asbel, Cheria, Luke, Mieu, Tear and Richard gathered at the castle gardens to discuss matters at hand.

Cheria was currently explain the current status of Altea with grim news.

Asbel and the others were very shocked to hear what she explained.

"So everyone in the kingdom are either forced into slavery or be killed?" Luke asked.

Cheria sadly nodded.

"Afraid so." Cheria replied.

Asbel clutched his fist in sheer anger.

"How could they do such a thing to my people?!" Asbel asked, in an angry manner.

"It's no surprise of my brother. There's always a tyrannical spark beneath his kind and charismatic character." Tear explained.

Richard eyed Tear.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the younger sister of Van Grants, are you not?" Richard asked.

Tear nodded.

Luke looked on in worry.

"I was against my brother's cruelty towards the people of Altea that I wanted to save them from the corruption, but got captured and nearly killed had Asbel and Luke come and save me." Tear explained.

"Ah. That would explain why you two didn't come home that time." Richard explained.

Asbel and Luke whistled in denial.

Cheria deadpanned.

"These two…" Cheria thought.

Mieu snickered.

"What does your brother have planned right now?" Richard asked.

"I wish I could tell you – but I can't." Tear replied.

"I see…" Richard said.

"What should we do right now?" Luke asked.

"Let's wait until tomorrow to come up with a plan. Then we'll plan our attacks from there." Richard explained.

"Let's all rest here for now until tomorrow." Cheria suggested.

"Good idea." Asbel said.

The gang and Richard got up from their seats and headed to different directions, hoping to relax for a while until tomorrow.

XXX

Yuri and Repede eying the city, feeling a bit peaceful without too many crimes inside.

"Enjoying the sights?" Asbel asked.

Yuri and Repede turned to see Asbel and Luke appearing behind them.

"You?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah…" Asbel replied, in a sarcastic manner.

"That was sarcasm right there." Luke explained.

Asbel elbowed Luke lightly in the stomach, making the orange-hair groan a bit.

Yuri chuckled and Repede let out a small yawn.

"It feels nice in Yilsse." Yuri said.

"Sure does." Asbel said.

The quartet looked on the horizon.

"What'cha you two gonna do now?" Yuri asked.

"Why? You coming with us?" Luke asked.

Asbel was stunned by that question.

"Oh crap!" Asbel thought.

Yuri wasn't sure.

"Well…" Yuri said.

An explosion was heard downtown, alerting the four.

"What the hell?!" Luke exclaimed.

"An enemy attack!" Asbel hollered.

"This is bad!" Yuri hollered.

Repede whimpered a bit.

"Let's go!" Asbel hollered.

"Right!" Yuri and Luke hollered in unison.

Asbel, Yuri, Repede and Luke quickly headed towards the Downtown District.

XXX

Roxas soldiers began to lay waste to the Downtown District, as Yilsse soldiers quickly came to the defense to protect the citizens in the area.

A female figure leading the attacking soldiers defeated three Yilsse soldiers with a swipe of her spear.

"How pathetic." The female commented.

She was soon intercepted by a blur, causing her to block it.

The blur appeared to be Repede with his knife.

Repede growled and jumped back.

Asbel, Yuri and Luke appeared.

Cheria, Tear and Mieu appeared two seconds later.

"You guys saw it too?" Asbel asked.

"Yeah." Cheria replied.

"The question now is, who's the chick we're fighting?" Yuri asked.

"That's Victoria Braus of the Elite Guard." Tear explained.

Cheria, Luke and Mieu became surprised.

"The Elite Guard?!" Cheria, Luke and Mieu exclaimed in unison.

"Aren't those the five toughest bastards in the Roxas kingdom under their king?" Yuri asked.

"The five people whose fighting skills are unmatched." Asbel explained.

"Precisely." Victoria commented.

The gang turned their eyes toward Victoria.

"And you won't live long enough to find out." Victoria explained.

Asbel glared at Victoria.

"You're going down." Asbel said.

Asbel charged with vigor.

"Asbel-kun!" Cheria hollered.

"Always rushing without thinking." Yuri thought.

Yuri, Repede and Luke followed Asbel to support him.

"Cheria! Tear! Act as our support!" Luke hollered.

"Right!" Cheria and Tear hollered in unison.

Asbel, Yuri, Repede and Luke clashed Victoria as sparks fly from the clashing blades.

However, Victoria was easily holding her own in a four-on-one battle.

"Damn." Luke said.

Asbel gritted his teeth and tried to attack again.

\- Dual Impact! – Asbel shouted.

\- Crushing Spear! – Victoria shouted.

Asbel and Victoria clashed with their Martial Artes that only resulted in a tie.

Yuri, Repede and Luke entered the fray.

\- Azure Edge! – Yuri shouted.

\- Demon Fist! – Luke shouted.

Repede attacked with Sonic Dog.

Victoria dodged Yuri and Luke's attacks, and intercepted Repede's.

Yuri whistled.

"She's not bad." Yuri commented, in a sarcastic manner.

"Was that sarcasm?" Asbel asked.

"Is it a thing with you and Luke?" Yuri asked.

Luke face palmed himself.

"Would you two focus?" Luke asked.

Victoria use this opportunity to strike.

\- Strider Spear! – Victoria shouted.

Victoria attempted to strike Asbel and Yuri with a charging spear attack.

\- Thunder Surge! – Cheria shouted.

\- Holy Lance! – Tear shouted.

Cheria and Tear used their Magic Artes to prevent Victoria from attacking Asbel and Yuri.

Victoria cleaved through the two attacks with little effort and continued charging.

But Luke was counting on that.

\- Havoc Strike! – Luke shouted.

Luke jumps into the air and delivers a falling sword strike.

Victoria blocked the attack, but was pushed back.

Victoria gritted her teeth.

"Not bad." Victoria thought.

\- Phantasm Flash! – Asbel shouted.

\- Cerberus Strike! – Yuri shouted.

Asbel and Yuri attacked with a combination of quick strikes with a triple melee combo on Victoria.

Victoria blocked Asbel's attack, but was hit by Yuri's.

Victoria groaned from the impact.

"Victoria-sama! We're being overrun!" A Roxas soldier hollered.

Victoria clicked her tongue.

"We'll retreat for now." Victoria said.

The soldier nodded and ordered the remaining troops to fall back.

Victoria turned her attention to Asbel and the others.

"You may have won this round. But next time, you won't be so lucky!" Victoria explained.

Victoria then took her leave.

Asbel attempted to chase after them, but Richard appeared unexpectedly.

"Easy, old friend. Let's tend to the wounded for right now." Richard explained.

Asbel reluctantly listened, knowing it's a fool's errand to chase after the enemy when his comrades should come first.

XXX

Twenty minutes later after the attack, everyone were now in the medical center treating their injuries.

"So far only five soldiers and a few civilians were injured. Minimal collateral damage. About up to five Roxas soldiers were captured." An Azure Knight member explained.

While the knight continued to explain the details, Asbel gripped his sword in disappointment.

Cheria looked with worry.

"What are we gonna do now?" Tear asked, treating Luke's small head injury.

"This is a big mystery." Mieu said.

"Asbel, I need you and you're friends to go to east for right now." Richard explained.

"Why?" Asbel asked.

"I'm not be negative here, but we need some more information to find out about the rest of the Elite Guard, as well as find some additional firepower to your party." Richard explained.

"Party?" Asbel asked.

"He means that if you're going on your own for recon, you'll likely need at least 4 more comrades to stand a fighting chance if we're not around." Flynn explained.

(A/N: 4 more members to Asbel's party will be introduced in later parts of the story.)

"Four? What about five?" Luke asked.

"The fifth is gonna be me with Repede." Yuri explained.

Asbel, Luke and Mieu became stunned.

Cheria and Tear were surprised.

"Don't worry. I promise to be on my best behavior." Yuri explained.

"Yeah right." Asbel, Luke and Tear thought in unison.

Flynn began to whisper in Richard's ear.

" _I sure hope this is a good idea?_ " Flynn whispered.

" _Asbel and Yuri may not have the same relationship you have with him, but Asbel's the only one who can keep that vigilante on a tight leash aside from you._ " Richard whispered.

" _Hope you're right._ " Flynn whispered.

Asbel and Yuri began to have another "glare-off".

(A/N: Glare-off! Get it?!)

Cheria banged their heads to discipline them.

"No fighting, boys!" Cheria hollered.

Asbel and Yuri were knocked out to say a word.

Richard, Flynn, Luke, Tear, Repede, Mieu and the Azure Knights all became deadpanned at the scene.

"This is gonna be a disaster…" Richard, Flynn, Luke, Tear, Mieu and the Azure Knights thought in unison.

(A/N: Hope it's not a disaster when the situation calls it!)

XXX

At the throne room of the Roxas Kingdom, Victoria is kneeling towards her king.

Roxas' King and Tear's estranged older brother: Van Grants.

"I'm sorry to report this – but I only returned in failure, my lord." Victoria explained.

Van smirked.

"That's fine. Small failures can lead to future victories." Van explained.

"In anyhow, we should proceed with the next step." Van continued.

Victoria nodded.

"Right away, Van-sama." Victoria said.

Victoria left the throne room, leaving Van alone.

"Now that I know you're alive, Lhant, I'll make sure you will suffer greatly before you die." Van thought.

What plans does the vile king of Roxas have in store for Asbel?

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Cheria** : So what's next?

 **Asbel** : I honestly have no idea.

 **Yuri** : You never do think before you act, ex-Highness.

 _Asbel became angry._

 **Asbel** : Shut it, pretty boy!

 **Yuri** : What was that?

 **Asbel** : Let's have another bout!

 **Yuri** : You're on!

 _Asbel and Yuri left the scene. Luke, Tear, Meiu and Repede enter the scene._

 **Cheria** : These two…

 **Luke, Tear & Mieu**: They're such children.

 _Repede barked in agreement._

 **Luke** : This is gonna be a long, LONG, trip.

 **Cheria** : Next time: Chapter 3 – A Strange Girl.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Yuri and Repede now join the party.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the third chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Traveling east, Asbel and the others enter an abandoned Roxas laboratory, where they see a young homunculus girl (with amnesia) inside. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 3 – A Strange Girl**

* * *

At the Roxas Royal Courtyard, Victoria was honing her spear skills to repair her damaged pride.

She continued to remember the loss she suffered at Asbel's hands.

"Next time we meet, I won't lose!" Victoria thought.

Victoria delivered one final lance trust before taking a water break.

"Tough loss, huh?" A voice asked.

Victoria turned to her right to see Legretta Mercury, another member of the Elite Guard, leaning on the side of the courtyard entrance with a smug look on her face.

Victoria sighed.

"Oh, it's just you." Victoria said.

"Surprised His Majesty forgave your failure." Legretta commented.

Victoria glared at Legretta, causing the latter to drop her smug expression.

"But hey, you'll get'em next time." Legretta said.

"Did you come just to gloat? Or do you have something useful to tell me?" Victoria asked.

"Well we just received word that the prince and his friends are heading east." Legretta explained.

"And who's after them?" Victoria asked.

"Sync." Legretta replied.

Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised he's heading out on his own." Victoria said.

"Oh, he won't disappoint." Legretta said.

Both Victoria and Legretta soon exited the courtyard together.

XXX

Traveling east, Asbel and the others, now joined by Yuri, venture on horse for two days.

Asbel's still thinking about what Richard meant by having "a team of his own".

"Something wrong?" Cheria asked.

Asbel turned to see Cheria behind him, feeling a bit curious on what Asbel's thinking.

"It's nothing." Asbel replied.

"Okay…" Cheria said.

Cheria wasn't buying that.

Luke took notice of their interaction with a smirk.

"Having a moment again?" Luke asked.

Asbel and Cheria blushed rapidly.

"No!" Asbel and Cheria exclaimed in unison.

"Not how I see it." Yuri commented.

"Shut up, Yuri!" Asbel and Cheria hollered in unison.

Yuri and Luke snickered, while Tear, Repede and Mieu sighed in unison.

"Boys." Tear thought.

Repede suddenly caught a strange scent and barked to gain the others' attention.

"What is it, boy?" Yuri asked.

Repede quickly dashed ahead.

"Repede!" Yuri hollered.

"Let's follow him!" Asbel hollered.

With a command, Asbel ordered Aragon to dash faster, causing him and the other three horses to move ahead with haste.

XXX

Repede came to a quick stop after tracking the scent.

Not far behind, Asbel and the others stopped and got off their horses.

"What's wrong, boy?" Yuri asked, petting the dog's fur.

Repede whimpered at what he's seeing.

Asbel looked ahead to see an entrance to some hidden place.

"What is that?" Mieu asked.

"An abandoned Roxas laboratory." Tear replied.

Everyone turned to see Tear with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Tear-chan…" Cheria asked.

"I've heard of something like that. They've been creating artificial humans via experimentation of unknown methods." Yuri explained.

Cheria, Luke and Mieu became shocked.

"You could say they're my brother's super soldiers." Tear explained.

Tear gripped her fist in anger, thinking about such things makes her angry.

Asbel became determined and began to walk into the laboratory.

"Asbel-kun?" Cheria asked.

"Let's check it out." Asbel said.

The others hesitated but went in regardless.

"Whatever you say, captain." Yuri commented.

"Try not to get us in trouble." Luke said.

XXX

The gang entered the lab, seeing various tubes and experiment tools scattered around. There were several corpses as well (thought they are some covered in shadows for Reading Saftey.)

(A/N: This is what you expect in a horrifying laboratory doing unauthorized experimentation)

Cheria looked around with pure disgust.

"How awful…" Cheria thought.

"Those bastards." Luke muttered.

Mieu hid behind Tear, who looked with pure anger at seeing the horrors her own brother created.

"Damn you, Nii-san." Tear thought.

Asbel checked a table and looked at the notes placed there.

He read them and became horrified.

Asbel crumbled the notes up and threw them up, right before slicing them in an instant.

"You okay, bro?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Asbel replied.

"Hey!" Yuri hollered.

Asbel and the others heard Yuri's voice and quickly dashed to the origin.

They found him and Repede staring at a stasis tube, holding what appears to be a teenage young girl with long pink hair worn in two pigtails, and dressed in a pink and gray outfit with forearm blades attached to them.

Asbel and the others were shocked.

"Let's get this open!" Asbel hollered.

Asbel attempted to open the case, but Yuri and Luke stopped him.

"Careful!" Yuri hollered.

"We don't know if it's rigged?!" Luke exclaimed.

"We can't just leave her!" Asbel hollered.

"Let me try." Tear said.

Tear headed to the access panel of the tube and put in the passcode to open it.

The tube opened, causing steam to come out.

The girl coughed.

Cheria began to act quickly.

\- First Aid! – Cheria shouted.

Cheria used her healing Artes to heal Sophie's condition.

"It's okay! We're here." Cheria explained.

Asbel looked with a solemn face.

"You five – give the two of us some space with her." Asbel explained.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders to comply.

"Try not to take too long." Luke commented.

Tear grabbed Luke's ear and dragged him out.

(A/N: Imagine she did that in Tales of the Abyss.)

Mieu and Repede had sweat drops on their heads and followed them.

Asbel and Cheria eyed the young girl with worry.

The girl opened her eyes and stood her upper body up.

She looked around, only to see Asbel and Cheria starring at her.

"Are you okay?" Cheria asked.

The girl's having some time processing what's happening.

"Can you give her a minute to think, Cheria?" Asbel asked.

A red tick mark appeared on Cheria's face and caused her to elbow Asbel, making him grunt a bit.

The girl looked at the two with curiosity.

"Are you two… married?" The girl asked.

That question caused the two to blush rapidly with embarrassment.

"I-I-It's nothing like that!" Cheria exclaimed.

"N-N-Nothing at all!" Asbel exclaimed.

The girl eyed with curiosity.

Asbel snapped out of his embarrassment and kneed down to meet the girl face to face. Cheria was still in her own embarrassed state.

"Can I ask your name?" Asbel asked.

"It's Sophie." The girl replied.

"Sophie, huh?" Asbel asked.

Sophie nodded.

"My name's Asbel Lhant." Asbel explained, introducing himself.

"And the one freaking out next to me is my childhood friend Cheria Barnes." Asbel explained, introducing Cheria.

Cheria snapped out of her embarrassment and regained her composure once Asbel introduced her.

"That's right." Cheria commented.

But in her mind, she wanted to be more than a friend.

(A/N: Cheria is in love with Asbel!)

"Do you know who created you?" Asbel asked.

Sophie shook her head.

"All I can think about is what's happening to me." Sophie replied.

Asbel and Cheria think on what to do with Sophie.

Asbel then came with a brilliant idea.

"Wanna come with us?" Asbel asked.

Sophie looked with a surprised manner. So did Cheria.

"Asbel-kun?! Are you sure?" Cheria asked, in a surprised manner.

Asbel nodded.

"Don't worry – we'll protect her. As well as the others." Asbel explained.

Asbel turned a bit before leaning his arms out.

"Come on. I'll carry you until we get out." Asbel explained.

Cheria face palmed herself.

"Idiot." Cheria thought.

XXX

Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear and Mieu waited for a while, but are getting restless.

They hear footsteps, seeing Asbel, who is carrying the girl named Sophie by piggyback, and Cheria.

"Took you long enough." Yuri commented.

Asbel had a red tick mark on his forehead.

"Can it, girly boy." Asbel growled.

Yuri had his own tick mark for that insult.

Tear sighed.

"Idiots." Tear thought.

"Can you two save the argument for when we get out of here?" Cheria asked.

"I know." Asbel and Yuri replied in unison.

Asbel turned his head a bit to see Sophie, still feeling in deep thought.

"Just hang on, okay? We're almost out." Asbel explained.

Sophie nodded.

Asbel and the others began to make their quick exit.

XXX

The gang exited the laboratory now burning to ashes.

"Let's hope this is the last laboratory we'd ever seen." Cheria explained.

"And hopefully there aren't anymore." Asbel explained.

"Yeah." Yuri, Luke and Tear said in unison.

Asbel set Sophie down.

Sophie gazed the _outside_ world for the first time with astonishment.

"So this is what the world is like." Sophie thought.

Asbel smiled, knowing he did the right thing.

Repede sensed something and quickly swat it away with the dagger in his mouth.

The thing he swiped was a wooden arrow split in half.

"An arrow?!" Luke exclaimed.

Yuri clicked his tongue.

"They found us." Yuri muttered.

Asbel looked around in hopes of finding the enemy.

Suddenly, a pale dark green blur appeared and struck Asbel hard-core.

Asbel coughed blood a bit, shocking the others.

Asbel flew a few feet into a large rock, destroyed from the impact.

"Asbel-kun!" Cheria hollered.

"Asbel-san!" Sophie and Mieu hollered in unison.

"What the hell?!" Yuri and Luke exclaimed in unison.

Tear's eyes widened, having recognized that speed anywhere.

"That speed…" Tear thought.

The figure reveals himself.

"Sync Tempest!" Tear thought.

The one who attacked Asbel was Sync Tempest, one of the Elite Guard.

How will they handle someone as strong as Victoria?!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Asbel** : So, Sophie… do you like sweets?

 **Sophie** : …Yeah.

 **Asbel** : What kind?

 **Sophie** : Well… there's sugar cookies and frozen yogurt with strawberries.

(A/N: I decided these two would be Sophie's favorite deserts)

 **Asbel** : Did you ever tried one?

 **Sophie** : Nope. But I have read about it in books.

 **Asbel** : Really?

 **Sophie** : Really.

 **Asbel** : That's cool, Sophie!

 **Sophie** : Thanks.

 _Cheria enters the scene._

 **Cheria** : Hate to kill the "Get-To-Know-You" Game, but we still got a fight on our hands.

 **Asbel** : Right…

 **Cheria** : Sophie-chan, care to say it.

 **Sophie** : Uh-huh.

 **Sophie** : Next time: Chapter 4 – The Tempest.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is the fourth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Asbel and company battle another member of the Elite Guard: Sync Tempest. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 4 – The Tempest**

* * *

The gang clashed with Sync at their finest.

Sync wasn't affected and easily dodged their attacks one by one.

Sophie tried to attack Sync as well, but didn't so much as touch him.

Sync pushed the young girl back with force.

"Sophie!" Cheria hollered.

Yuri, Repede and Luke attempted to attack Sync again in a coordinated fashion.

Sync was one step ahead.

\- Dragon Shot! – Sync shouted.

Sync delivered a powerful wind uppercut that sent Luke flying first.

Luke hit the ground hard.

Sync then kicked Yuri and Repede separately when their guards were down.

Sync landed on the ground with style.

Tear eyed the battle with worry.

"I always knew Sync was strong. But to hold his own against Luke, Yuri and Repede at the same time… is impossible!" Tear thought.

"I'm surprised you criminals defeated Victoria, yet this is all you can do against me?" Sync explained, in a "somewhat" boastful manner.

\- Demon Wave! – Asbel shouted.

Appearing behind in a flash, Asbel unleashed a surprise attack on Sync.

Sync quickly dodged the attack with no effort.

"Asbel-kun!" Cheria hollered.

"Sorry 'bout that. Had to wait for an opportunity." Asbel explained.

"While we had to be his punching bags?!" Luke asked, in an angry manner.

Asbel shrugged his shoulders.

Luke growled with a red tick mark on his forehead.

"We can't relax just yet." Yuri said.

He was correct as Sync wiped the dust off his clothes.

"As expected from the exiled prince." Sync commented.

"He managed to dodge Asbel's attack at the last second." Tear commented.

"Uh-oh." Mieu said.

"Warm-ups over. Now for the fun part." Sync said.

Sync snapped his fingers and summoned a battalion of Roxas troops.

They have Asbel and the others surrounded.

"Where'd they come from?" Cheria asked.

Sophie gripped her fists.

Her newfound drive to protect her new friends is kicking in her mind.

"I… I have to protect them!" Sophie thought.

"Capture them!" Sync shouted.

The soldiers charged in to apprehend Asbel and the others.

Asbel and the others prepared for another fight.

However, a pillar of sharp stone appeared from the ground, batting half the force away.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the hell?!" Asbel, Cheria and Luke exclaimed in unison.

"That can't be Richard-sama?" Tear thought.

"Who did that?!" Sync asked, in an angry manner.

"That would be me." A voice replied.

Sync turned to the direction of the voice.

"Who are y-" Sync asked, before he became shocked at seeing the trail of the voice.

Everyone else turned to see what Sync saw and had different expressions upon sight.

XXX

A male figure is standing on top of a rocked edge.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Jade Curtiss." The man named Jade explained, introduced himself.

(A/N: Duh-Duh-Duh~! Jade's here!)

"Jade Curtiss?!" A Roxas soldier exclaimed.

"As in the former Colonel of the army's Second Division?!" Another soldier exclaimed.

"How is he here?!" A third soldier asked.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Two more soldiers asked, a bit more loudly.

"The colonel…" Tear thought.

Sync gritted his teeth in anger.

"So the traitor returns at last." Sync commented.

"Funny it's sad you've finally chosen the side my kingdom hates." Sync continued.

Jade adjusted his glasses.

"It's funny to me that you'd still target the prince knowing how hopelessly outmatched you are." Jade commented.

Sync was confused.

He soon got his answer when Asbel appeared behind him with his sword sheathed.

"You've let your guard down." Asbel said.

\- Dual Impact! – Asbel shouted.

Asbel unleashed a rising kick-then-falling weapon combo, finally finishing it off with a thrust.

Sync was hit and pushed back with force.

"Sync-san!" The soldiers hollered in unison.

Sync groaned in slight pain and got angry.

"You're dead!" Sync hollered.

Sync attempted to attack once more, but Sophie appeared out of nowhere and delivered the Roxas commander a heavy pounding.

Asbel's side became surprised by Sophie's prowess.

"Look at her go!" Luke hollered.

"She's amazing." Tear commented.

"Go Get'em!" Mieu hollered, in a cheering manner.

"Not bad." Yuri commented.

Repede barked in agreement.

"I'm impressed." Jade commented, appearing from behind while adjusting his glasses, spooking Luke and Tear.

"Sophie-chan's amazing!" Cheria hollered.

"Sophie…" Asbel said.

\- Triple Strike! – Sophie shouted.

Sophie delivered a powerful triple punch attack on Sync.

But she wasn't done yet.

\- Double Moon! – Sophie shouted.

Sophie then dealt Sync a double flip kick.

Sync coughed a bit of blood.

Sync couldn't have time to block her previous attacks.

"Now to finish it!" Sophie hollered.

\- Sword Assault! – Sophie shouted.

Sophie now finishes her assault with a right slash from her right bladed gauntlet, leaving a trail of light behind and giving Sync the finishing blow.

Sync was thrown to a rock hard-core.

(A/N: Sophie's badass moment!)

"SYNC-SAN!" The soldiers exclaimed in unison.

Asbel became more determined.

"Let's finish this!" Asbel hollered.

"Right!" Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear and even Jade hollered in unison.

\- Phantasam Flash! – Asbel shouted.

\- Thunder Surge! – Cheria shouted.

\- Dragon Swarm! – Yuri shouted.

Repede attacked using Punishing Fang.

\- Fang Blade Havoc! – Luke shouted.

\- Nightmare! – Tear shouted.

\- Sonic Spear! – Jade shouted.

Asbel, Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear and Jade combined their attacks and finished off the remaining Roxas soldiers.

All of them were out of the ring.

(A/N: As in out for the count!)

"They did it!" Mieu hollered.

Sophie became amazed at their power.

"They're down! Let's book it!" Asbel hollered.

Asbel began to run, quickly grabbing Cheria's hand and causing the young homunculus to follow him.

"Book it? Really?!" Cheria, Yuri, Luke and Tear thought in unison, having sweat drops on their faces.

"I suggest we'd follow the prince's orders and not idle dally on what he said." Jade explained.

Jade then ran, following Asbel and Cheria.

"Who died and made you second-in-charge." Cheria, Yuri and Luke thought in unison, having deadpanned expressions on their faces.

(A/N: It's another way of second-in-command or any high ranking officer that's second to a superior officer.)

Tear then moved to run, causing Cheria, Yuri and Luke to snap out of their train of thoughts and run alongside Repede and Mieu.

XXX

Asbel and the gang have reached a comfortable area in the woods, having escaped Sync's forces.

They were doing their own things right now: Cheria and Sophie were chatting some "girl stuff", Yuri and Luke were discussing the rest of the Elite Guard, Tear was feeding Mieu, and Repede was sleeping near a maple tree.

Asbel and Jade were having their own discussion about their current state.

"So you are heading east?" Jade asked.

"That's right. I'm not entirely sure what Richard meant, but those were the orders." Asbel replied.

Jade nodded.

"That is quite clever. This will keep Roxas focused on us while giving Yilsse time to prep their next attack." Jade explained.

Asbel was surprised Jade quickly figured that out.

"I can see why you were once a Colonel of their military." Asbel commented.

Jade chuckled while adjusting his glasses.

"In that case… let me join you." Jade suggested.

Asbel's eyes widened with shock.

"Huh?" Asbel asked.

"I'm already a traitor marked for dead like Tear – so the only place I can go now is with you." Jade explained.

Asbel began to ponder on the suggestion.

Having a powerful ally in Jade's case could give him a tactical advantage on the Roxas military.

But the prince was a bit skeptical about not knowing Jade's character or why he'd betray his own kingdom like Tear.

Asbel breathed in and out.

"Very well. You can join." Asbel said.

Jade smiled.

"But you better prove yourself that you're on our side." Asbel explained.

"I agree." Cheria said.

Cheria appeared alongside Yuri.

"You better be sure you are on our side." Cheria said, in a slight dark tone.

"And don't even think about backstabbing us or its lights out for you." Yuri explained, threating Jade in a sarcastic manner.

Asbel became deadpanned at their "threats".

"I hope this doesn't end too badly?" Asbel thought.

With the ex-Roxas Colonel now joining Asbel's party, what battles will they wage next?

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Tear** : So this is the Colonel's power…

 **Jade** : You have seen my power before.

 **Tear** : Once.

 **Jade** : It was ten years ago when I was just a Captain, leading a group of 500 men against a rebel force of 800 Edo troops.

 **Tear** : No surprise there.

 **Jade** : And did it all using mere deception to cut their own ranks from the inside out.

 **Tear** : What do you mean by that?

 **Jade** : I spread a rumor to one soldier that they were betrayed by their captain in leaking intel regarding their supply lines.

 **Jade** : Fools fell for it and killed each other without mercy.

 _Tear had a sweat drop on her face._

 **Jade** : Next time: Chapter 5 – Tactics of War.

 **Jude** : And that concludes today's chapter.

(A/N: Jade broke the 4th Wall!)

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the fifth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Hoping to prove his worth to Asbel, Jade offers the gang valuable Intel on Roxas' new weapon. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 5 – Tactics of War**

* * *

After escaping Sync, Asbel and his companions, now joined with Jade, are currently in Maple Town, a local town not ravaged by Roxas forces recuperating before heading out.

Asbel and Cheria are having a little moment of their own at the town café.

Asbel took a sip of his coffee.

"Delicious." Asbel said.

He took another sip without hesitation.

Cheria eyed him with a soft smile.

"Asbel-kun was nice enough to let me have coffee for once." Cheria thought.

Cheria took a sip of her own cup of coffee.

The others watched their moment with some delight.

"Aren't they good together?" Luke asked.

"Maybe." Tear said.

"So don't see the **BIG** picture, do ya?" Luke asked.

Tear began irritated and smacked the back of Luke's head with her staff.

"Ow…" Luke muttered.

"I think those two are good together." Yuri commented.

"Me too." Mieu said.

Repede was sleeping underneath.

Sophie took a sip of her own cup of coffee (with a hint of sugar cubes) and felt delighted.

"SO GOOD~!" Sophie thought.

Jade sipped his with an air of calmness.

"Coffee never fails to disappoint me." Jade thought.

"I am quiet curious." Jade said.

Yuri and those at their table look at the strategist with confusion.

"Me and Tear here are from Roxas, yet the young prince took both of us in without any reason." Jade explained.

"It's because Asbel's kind heart lets people who have nowhere to go be by his side as friends." Luke explained.

Sophie began to ponder on that word, "friends".

"Friends…" Sophie thought.

"Intriguing." Jade said.

"But to become Asbel's friends, people have to prove their worth so we can trust them. That's the code." Yuri explained.

"Why'd you have to put it like that?" Luke and Mieu asked in unison, having sweat drops on their foreheads.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

Then, Jade came up with a brilliant idea.

"I think there is a way to earn my trust." Jade explained.

Everyone, including Asbel and Cheria who'd just got up from their table, listened in.

"We're listening." Asbel said.

XXX

An hour after their coffee break, the party left Maple Town and headed into the Greenvine Woods, a forest area/hiking trail that also has a long path that leads to Rohan.

They walked for a while into the trail in silence before Asbel broke it.

"You sure this is the place?" Asbel asked.

"The Colonel never lies." Tear commented.

"That's what the _last guy_ said." Luke explained.

"When did I hear such a thing?" Cheria asked.

"You were never with us that day." Mieu replied.

Cheria pouted.

"Didn't need to hear an answer like that." Cheria thought.

"This forest… strange, yet peaceful." Sophie explained.

(A/N: It reminds me of Tarrywile Park's Orange Trail.)

"Indeed, young Sophie. But when we find what I'm looking for, you'll know not all is peaceful." Jade explained.

"Let's hope not." Asbel said.

"Don't need to feel down about it, shorty." Yuri explained, in a snarky manner.

Asbel became irritated.

"Call me that one. More. Time." Asbel growled.

"No fighting." Cheria said.

Asbel and Yuri stopped talking for a while.

Repede sweat dropped at the in-fighting.

Repede suddenly picked up a scent.

"Found something, boy?" Yuri asked.

Repede nodded.

"Lead the way." Jade said.

Repede moved at a fairly fast pace. The others followed.

They followed the dog until they quickly hid behind bushes and trees.

They did that because they see something that spells trouble: multiple Roxas soldiers and scientist, several attack dogs, five captains, and lastly, a gigantic battle suit of armor.

(A/N: Borrowing your play, Iron Man.)

"What is that?" Cheria asked.

"A Roxas Battle Goliath." Jade replied.

(A/N: Like the Atlas AST's from _Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare_.)

"A what?" Asbel, Yuri, Luke and Sophie asked in unison.

"It's a suit of hi-tech armor that allows the user wearing it enhanced strength and durability, as well as multiple HUD and weapon systems." Jade explained.

"In other words, Roxas' new weapons." Tear explained.

"How did you know about this?" Cheria asked.

Jade adjusted his glasses as he remembered a time he heard about the weapon.

XXX

Through a flashback, three Roxas scientists were working on a prototype Battle Goliath two days earlier.

Jade was watching from the outside of a laboratory the scientists were working in, which works in his favor since it's nighttime and most of the guards knocked out cold.

" _We're almost done with the finishing touches._ " A Roxas scientist explained, during a flashback.

" _Van-sama will be pleased with the new weapon._ " Another Roxas scientist explained, during a flashback.

" _Better be quick. It was Victoria-sama's idea and we know she doesn't want any screw-ups._ " A third Roxas scientist explained, during a flashback.

" _Don't get me started._ " The first scientist commented.

The three scientists are now welding the faceplate to the head for protection.

" _Where do you think they'll test it?_ " The second scientist asked, during a flashback.

" _At Greenvine Woods, remember!_ " The first scientist replied, during a flashback.

" _I know that!_ " The second scientist hollered, during a flashback.

" _Greenvine Woods, huh?_ " Jade thought, during a flashback.

Seeing what's happening, Jade decided to escape for now until he has a plan to find it.

XXX

Back in the present, Asbel, Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear and Sophie understood Jade's reason.

"That makes sense." Tear said.

"So you knew they'd be here to test the weapon." Asbel explained.

"Precisely." Jade said.

"We should hit it before it's active." Luke explained.

"And risk fighting all those guys too?!" Cheria asked.

"I'm with him." Sophie said.

"No way, Sophie-chan." Cheria said.

Jade adjusted his glasses.

"Fear not, I have a plan to counter it." Jade explained.

"You do?" Yuri asked.

"Of course. The Colonel is also a master strategist." Tear explained.

"If you have one, fire away." Asbel said.

"Very well, allow me to explain." Jade said.

XXX

One of the five Roxas captains entered the Battle Goliath, activing all systems as the weapon is ready to go.

"Everything's online and ready to go!" A Roxas scientist explained.

" **Good!** " The captain hollered, inside the Battle Goliath.

Two Roxas dogs picked up a scent to the left and growled in that direction.

"What's wrong?" A Roxas soldier asked.

"Think they've got something." Another soldier replied.

"Check it out!" The second of the five Roxas captains hollered.

Two soldiers and one of the attack dogs checked the direction.

But what they saw got all three a world of hurt.

It was Repede, appearing out of the bushes and attacking with Demon Dog, knocking all three of them out.

The rest were alerted.

"It's that dog!" A third Roxas captain hollered.

"Shoot it!" Two scientists hollered in unison.

" **This is gonna be fun!** " The first captain inside the Battle Goliath hollered.

Using the Battle Goliath's right-mounted forearm assault rifle, the captain unleashed a barrage of bullets at Repede.

Repede dodged with grace and retreated to the bushes.

"It's heading into the woods!" A fourth captain hollered.

"Chase it!" A fifth captain shouted.

The third captain took a squad to pursue Repede.

However, leaving only a few left them open for attack.

\- Demon Fang! – Asbel shouted.

\- Azure Edge! – Yuri shouted.

\- Demon Fist! – Luke shouted.

Asbel, Yuri and Luke appeared out of nowhere and knocked out the remaining soldiers and attack dogs, and all the scientists.

Only the second, fourth and fifth captains, as well as the first one in the Battle Goliath were left standing.

"Cursed prince!" The second captain hollered.

"Everything's working as planned." Asbel commented.

"Ain't that right, Jade?" Luke asked.

Jade appeared from behind the bushes with a smile.

But the smile he gave off is far from innocent.

"Indeed." Jade replied.

" **Jade Curtiss?!** " The first captain inside the Battle Goliath exclaimed.

"You bastard!" The second and fourth captains hollered in unison.

"And I'm afraid your search party won't be coming back." Jade explained.

XXX

Inside the forest, Tear, Sophie and Repede are handling the captain and his party with ease.

Cheria is acting as support alongside Mieu.

\- Insight! – Cheria shouted.

Cheria gave Tear, Sophie and Repede enhanced accuracy to their attacks.

"Thanks, Cheria-san!" Tear hollered.

Repede barked in agreement, as he threw a Roxas attack dog held by Repede's teeth to a few soldiers, knocking them all down.

\- Banishing Sorrow! – Tear shouted.

\- Demolition Drive! – Sophie shouted.

Tear and Sophie combined their attacks to overpower the third captain with force.

XXX

Asbel, Yuri and Luke engaged the Battle Goliath piloted by the first captain with moderate difficulty.

Jade on the other hand, already beat the fourth captain and is holding his own against the second and fifth.

The second and fifth tried a team attack to knock Jade off his feet.

But Jade expected that and moved swiftly.

\- Energy Blast! – Jade shouted.

Jade fired a blast of magic energy at the two captains, defeating them with ease.

"Another solid victory." Jade said, adjusting his glasses a bit.

XXX

The Battle Goliath punched Yuri and Luke hard.

Asbel charged with determination with his sword now sheathed.

\- Void Sword! – Asbel shouted.

Asbel unleashed a flurry of rapid sword strikes by quickly unsheathing his sword before sheathing it.

But the Battle Goliath took no damage.

" **So weak!** " The first captain hollered.

The Battle Goliath attacked Asbel without mercy.

Asbel was now completely helpless.

Yuri and Luke quickly headed to the prince's aid.

But the Battle Goliath was one step ahead.

It fired its shoulder-mounted missiles at the two swordsmen, knocking them out of the sky.

" **Is that the best you brats can do?!** " The first captain asked, in a mocking manner.

The three got up despite their injuries.

Asbel gave a small smirk.

"Yeah… but we're just buying time." Asbel said.

The first captain became confused, before he gets his answer as his systems were shutting down.

" **WHAT THE HELL?!** " The first captain exclaimed.

It was Jade, using the control system from one of the knocked out scientists to hack and disable the armor's systems.

"I knew you fools would get too greedy with your new toys that you'd forgot to cover your weaknesses." Jade explained.

Asbel, Yuri and Luke got up, ready for another round.

"Let's finish this!" Asbel hollered.

"Yeah!" Yuri and Luke hollered in unison.

\- Stampede Strike! – Asbel shouted.

\- Savage Wolf Fury! – Yuri shouted.

\- Radiant Howl! – Luke shouted.

Asbel, Yuri and Luke combined their strongest attacks to destroy the Battle Goliath.

The first captain quickly ejected from the suit before it was destroyed.

Asbel and his friends were victorious once more.

"All too easy!" Luke hollered.

"Yeah, they could've at least bring three more for entertainment." Yuri explained, in a sarcastic manner.

"I like your sarcasm." Jade commented, knocking out the first captain.

"All right, guys – let's meet up with Cheria and the others to regroup and-" Asbel said.

"And miss my opportunity to fight you?" A voice asked.

Asbel, Yuri, Luke and Jade quickly turned to their left to see a figure approaching towards them.

His appearance, gave all four of them a heavy shocked expression.

"No way…" Luke said.

"Is that...?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, no." Jade muttered.

"It's him… Van Grants!" Asbel hollered.

The figure approaching them is the feared King of Roxas and Tear's older brother: Van Grants!

(A/N: The antagonist makes an appearance!)

What does the evil king want with the prince at a time like this?!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Jade** : Are you amazed by my prowess, Your Highness?

 **Asbel** : Yeah. Your plan was incredible.

 **Jade** : I always listen to rumors and plans ahead of time, then use that knowledge to come up with tactics of my own with others.

 **Asbel** : Guess that does prove I can trust you.

 **Jade** : Don't worry. I'm at your service 100%.

 **Asbel** : I'll see to it you will.

 **Jade** : Thank you.

 **Asbel** : Care to finish it.

 **Jade** : Indeed.

 **Jade** : Next time: Chapter 6 – King of Roxas.

 **Jade** : Now be ready for the fight that awaits you.

 **Asbel** : Right!

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Good news: Asbel and the gang stopped Roxas' new weapon! Bad news: Van is here to test Asbel and make him suffer! Be ready for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is the sixth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Asbel and the gang come face to face with the Roxas' mighty king: Van Grants! Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 6 – King of Roxas**

* * *

Van Grants, the King of Roxas, stands before Asbel, Yuri, Luke and Jade just after their victory over the Battle Goliath.

"What's he doing here? I never predicted him being here?" Jade thought.

Jade never even thought of Van showing up at all.

Appearing behind them was Cheria, Tear, Repede, Mieu and Sophie, having defeat the third captain and his search party.

But upon reaching to where Asbel and the others are, their eyes become widened with a mixture shock, horror and a tint of fear.

"I-It can't be…" Cheria thought.

"Nii-san…" Tear thought.

Sophie and Mieu were too frightened to say a word.

Even Repede whimpered in a tint of fear.

"Well, well. I never would've imaged you exceeded my expectations, young prince." Van explained.

Van began to draw his sword.

"Why don't you show me, how strong you are?" Van asked.

Yuri, Luke, Jade, Cheria, Tear, Sophie, Repede and Mieu couldn't figure out what to do.

To fight. Or to run.

"We don't stand a chance against him." Tear thought.

"It's better to fall back." Jade thought.

However, Asbel choose the former: to fight.

"Asbel-kun!" Cheria hollered.

"You idiot!" Yuri and Luke hollered in unison.

Asbel charged at Van with sheer anger as he unsheathed his sword.

Asbel and Van clashed with swords at their finest.

But Van was easily gaining the upper hand.

Asbel gritted his teeth.

\- Lightning Strike! – Asbel shouted.

Asbel attacked Van with a sword of lightning.

But Van was ready for that.

\- Shining Dragon! – Van shouted.

Van countered the attack with ease.

Yuri and the others were extremely shocked.

"My god…" Cheria said.

"He blocked Asbel's attack like it was nothing." Yuri commented.

"Asbel-san…" Sophie said, in a concerned manner.

Asbel prepared another attack.

\- Moonlight Circle! – Asbel shouted.

Spinning in a counterclockwise circle, Asbel hoped to get Van from below.

\- Lightning Tiger Blade! – Van shouted.

Van countered once more and blocked Asbel's attack.

Asbel was shocked again, leaving his guard open.

\- Frigid Blast! – Van shouted.

Van pressed his right hand against Asbel and released a powerful ice attack that pierced him greatly.

"ASBEL-KUN!" Cheria shouted.

"ASBEL-SAN!" Tear, Mieu and Sophie shouted in unison.

"ASBEL!" Yuri, Luke, and Jade shouted in unison.

Asbel lied on the ground, defeated but still alive.

"I was expecting more." Van commented.

Luke and Tear gritted their teeth in anger.

"That's it!" Luke hollered.

"You'll pay!" Tear hollered.

Luke and Tear charged at Van in a reckless manner.

"Damn it!" Yuri and Jade hollered in unison, forcing them to follow Luke and Tear.

Sophie and Repede followed in suit.

"Sophie-chan!" Cheria hollered.

Yuri, Luke, Tear, Jade, Sophie and Repede clashed with Van in a coordinated fashion.

But Van wasn't easily affected.

The six decided to attack all at once.

\- Ghost Wolf! – Yuri shouted.

\- Sonic Thrust! – Luke shouted.

\- Pow Hammer! – Tear shouted.

\- Double Moon! – Sophie shouted.

\- Photon! – Jade shouted.

Repede attacked with Demon Dog.

Yuri, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade and Repede combined their attacks in hope of slowing Van down.

However, Van dodged all their attacks without effort.

Yuri, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade and Repede were shocked.

"Impossible…?!" Yuri thought.

"It's over." Van muttered.

\- Holy Lance! – Van shouted.

Van fired multiple light lances at Yuri, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade and Repede.

All six took heavy damage.

Cheria and Mieu stood in absolute horror. Their friends falling one by one and they can't do anything about it.

"No… NO!" Cheria thought, deeply saddened at her friends falling down.

Van turned his gaze to Cheria and Mieu, causing the two to be frozen in fear.

\- Holy Lance! – Van shouted.

Van unleashed his spear attack once more.

Cheria and Mieu closed their eyes and prepare for the worst.

\- Stampede Strike! – Asbel shouted.

In the nick of time, Asbel used his ultimate technique to deflect all the spears.

Cheria and Mieu couldn't be anymore happy.

"Asbel-kun!" Cheria hollered.

"We're saved!" Mieu hollered, crying in tears of joy.

(A/N: Asbel saved them in the nick of time!)

Asbel grunted as he is still injured from Van's last attack.

But the prince wouldn't give up.

Van started at the prince and his party, but turned his back and walked away.

Asbel, Cheria and Mieu were shocked.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Asbel asked, in an angry manner.

"Back to my castle. I've seen enough." Van replied.

"What?" Asbel asked.

"Today is a sample of what's to come." Van explained.

"But the next time we meet, my young prince…" Van continued.

Van sheathed his sword.

"… I will kill you." Van finished.

Van left in the deeper parts of the Greenvine Woods.

Asbel clutched his fists in defeat as small tears began to drop from his eyes.

\- Pixie Cirlce! – Cheria shouted.

Cheria summoned a small green healing field shaped like a circle to heal everyone's wounds.

Mieu hovered above with worry.

XXX

 _A half-hour later…_

Asbel and the gang exited the forest, now covered up in bandages in various areas as a result of their injuries.

None of them could say a word right now.

They held their heads in shame and failure.

But Asbel… his defeat was more painful.

He remembered Van's last three sentences before leaving.

XXX

" _Today is a sample of what's to come._ " Van explained, during a flashback.

" _But the next time we meet, my young prince…_ " Van continued, during a flashback.

"… _I will kill you._ " Van finished, during a flashback.

XXX

Asbel gripped his fists once more.

Cheria began to eye Asbel with worry.

"Asbel-kun, I…" Cheria said.

"It's alright. I should've ran instead of fighting him." Asbel explained.

Cheria's eyes widened with surprise.

"Glad you noticed." Luke commented.

"Yeah. But even if we'd run, the results would've been the same." Tear commented.

Sophie continue to hold her head down.

Repede whimpered.

Yuri petted the dog's hair for comfort.

Asbel then turned his attention to Jade.

"I might have a guess what you want to say, but it wasn't your fault." Asbel explained.

"You may be right about that. But I should've heard more about the conversation when they were building that weapon." Jade explained.

"But despite our loss, we'd still destroyed that weapon." Cheria commented.

This brightened everyone's mood now.

Even thought they'd lost against Van, they still managed to destroy the Battle Goliath.

"Let's hope that's just one of them." Luke said.

"We can only hope." Asbel said.

Asbel turned his head to the sun, which is now coming down as evening starts to appear.

"We should keep moving." Asbel said.

"Right." Cheria, Yuri, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie and Jade said in unison.

Repede barked in agreement.

Moving forward, Asbel and company continued to venture to their destination with no regret.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Yuri** : We were lucky that time.

 **Jade** : I'd get the feeling Van was holding back.

 **Yuri** : You can't be serious after what he'd did to us?

 **Jade** : I'm **DEAD** serious.

 _Tear appeared in the scene._

 **Tear** : He's right.

 **Tear** : If nii-san had shown his full power, we'd be dead in an instant.

 _Yuri, Jade and Tear were silent._

 **Jade** : Care to do the honors for us, Tear?

 **Tear** : Y-Yes, Colonel.

 **Tear** : Next time: Chapter 7 – Mineral Hunting.

 **Yuri** : When did I'd get left out now?

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Shortest chapter I've ever did right now.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is the seventh chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Asbel and the others join forces with a prodigal researcher and a top-class miner to stop Roxas soldiers from digging the rarest metal in the entire world. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 7 – Mineral Hunting**

* * *

Three days have passed after their brutal defeat at the hands of Van, and Asbel and the gang resolved to keep getting stronger to prepare for future battles.

Right now, they are traveling inside an abandoned mineshaft that connects the exit from the Greenvine Woods.

The mineshaft feels abandoned. An empty place with nothing but silence.

Asbel and his friends walked forward without turning back, as the only option is to move forward.

Cheria gripped onto Asbel's hand in trying not to be scared, causing the two to blush and feel a little embarrassed.

Yuri, Repede, Luke and Mieu snickered, Jade adjusted his glasses with a smirk, and Tear and Sophie giggled.

Asbel was getting annoyed.

"Not funny." Asbel growled.

"Lighten up. We're just joking." Yuri said, in a sarcastic manner.

Asbel wasn't buying it.

"So embarrassing." Asbel thought.

A crackling noise was heard, frightening Cheria, and surprisingly… Tear.

In a flash, the frightened Tear pushed Asbel to a wall and hugged Cheria.

Asbel hit the wall hard-core and slid down out cold.

(A/N: That's an example of comic relief.)

"That had to hurt." Jade thought.

Sophie became curious about Tear's secret.

"Tear-san… Are you scared of ghosts?" Sophie asked.

"W-W-What are you talking about?!" Tear exclaimed.

Luke tried to hold his laughter, causing Tear to glare at him.

"I saw you laugh, idiot!" Tear hollered.

"N-No I didn't!" Luke exclaimed, waving his hands in denial.

Yuri and Jade weren't buying it.

Another noise was heard, causing Cheria and Tear to scream in fright again.

Luke tried his hardest not to laugh this time.

"I see you won't admit you are afraid of ghosts, Tear?" Jade asked, adjusting his glasses.

"No!" Tear exclaimed.

"I-I'm not afraid of ghosts either!" Cheria hollered.

"But you screamed twice." Asbel commented, getting up from his injury.

Cheria punched Asbel in the gut.

"I said I'm not, idiot!" Cheria hollered.

Asbel groaned in pain.

"So in denial." Yuri thought, deadpanned.

Sophie became more curious.

"Cheria-san's scared of ghost too?" Sophie thought.

Footsteps were now heard, causing the entire group on alert.

Repede growled in the direction the footsteps are coming from.

"Are we followed?" Yuri asked.

"I doubt that." Jade replied.

"Everyone. Stand guard." Asbel said.

Asbel and the gang got into position.

The footsteps drew closer and closer.

But what they see once the people came out were unexpected.

The first was a young girl with brown hair, dressed in red and yellow clothing, wears goggles on her forehead, and carries several scrolls on the back of her waist.

The second was a brown-skinned man with a tall, muscular physique, dressed in black and dark grey clothing, and carries a large, two-handled axe on his back.

They were Rita Mordio and Liu.

"Looks like we got new visitors, Liu." Rita explained.

"It seems you're right, Rita." Liu explained.

Asbel and the others sighed out of relief.

"It's just people." Cheria commented.

"We didn't mean to intrude on you two." Tear explained.

"We're just finding a way out of here after escaping the Greenvine Woods." Asbel explained.

"That makes sense. We know the quickest way out." Liu explained.

"Come on!" Rita hollered.

Rita went to the right in a hurry.

"Rita! Hold on!" Liu hollered.

Liu gave chase.

Asbel and the others became dumfounded.

"Well… this is weird." Asbel commented.

"Agreed." Yuri, Luke, Mieu, Cheria, Tear, Sophie and Jade commented in unison.

XXX

The gang, Rita and Liu continued to venture down the path that leads to the exit.

"Are you two sure this is the way out?" Luke asked.

Cheria and Tear held each other in slight fright.

"Chill out. I know my way around, dummy." Rita replied.

Luke became frustrated with a red tick mark on his forehead.

"She's got you there." Jade said.

"Hey!" Luke hollered.

"Rita. Try to answer in a nicer way." Liu explained.

Rita whistled, while Liu sighed.

"She always like this?" Sophie asked.

"Most of the time. But she's good, trust me." Liu replied.

(A/N: Rita is eccentric, I'll give you that.)

"I travel to these mines sometimes in search of Adamantium." Rita explained.

Asbel and the others became curious.

"Adamantium?" Sophie asked.

"Wait. Isn't that one of the three strongest metals in the world?" Tear asked.

"Even more durable than orichalcum?" Yuri asked.

Rita nodded.

"Why yes. It's something Rita and I have been excavating and studying." Liu explained.

"Last time I've seen one was when Asbel-kun and I were kids." Cheria explained.

Asbel nodded.

"Uh, guys, that's good and all but-" Yuri explained.

"But _what_?" Asbel asked.

"Care to explain why there are Roxas soldiers near where we're going?" Yuri asked.

Yuri pointed forward that shows a Roxas battalion scavenging Adamantium.

Asbel, Yuri, Cheria, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu quickly hid behind several large rocks that the battalion haven't noticed.

" _What are Roxas soldiers doing here?!_ " Rita whispered.

" _By my guess, scavenging Adamantium._ " Jade whispered.

" _If we're talking about the 'strongest metal in the world', then it's bad._ " Tear whispered.

" _That would mean…_ " Sophie whispered.

" _There's no telling what mass weapons of destruction Roxas can do with that metal._ " Liu whispered.

(A/N: You've seen weapons created by Adamantium, right?)

" _We have to stop them._ " Cheria whispered.

" _You sure?_ " Luke and Mieu whispered.

" _Can't let them take it without a fight._ " Yuri whispered.

" _Let's go._ " Asbel whispered.

All in agreement, Asbel and the others prepare to fight.

XXX

Two Roxas scientists just finished drilling several Adamantium fragments using a hi-powered drill.

"We got it!" A Roxas scientist hollered.

"Perfect. We'll have these delivered to Van-sama by nightfall." A Roxas soldier explained.

"Don't bet on it!" Rita hollered.

This causes the entire battalion to jump a bit.

\- Fireball! – Rita hollered.

A massive ball of fire shot through ten soldiers.

"What the hell was that?!" Two Roxas soldiers exclaimed in unison.

"Aw, crap! It's the prince!" A Roxas captain hollered, pointing to the right.

The rest of battalion looked in shock… as they see Asbel and his friends standing together out of hiding.

"You're not taking that Adamantium without a fight!" Rita hollered, preparing an Arte spell.

"I'm with her." Liu said, gripping his axe.

"You should've seen us coming a mile away." Jade commented, adjusting his glasses.

"We will stop you." Sophie said, mashing her bladed fists together.

"Too late to walk away." Tear said, reading her wand on her left and knives on her right.

"Any last words?" Luke asked, armed with his sword.

"Better say them fast!" Mieu hollered.

Repede growled viciously.

"Or else…" Yuri said, drawing his sword.

"The Adamantium belongs to this mine!" Cheria hollered, generating Magic Artes in her hands.

"Let's get'em!" Asbel shouted, gripping his sheathed sword.

Asbel and the gang charged with determination.

They were moping the floor with the battalion with ease.

Reinforcements arrived quickly to handle the situation.

But they were still overpowered.

"Let's end this in one strike!" Asbel hollered.

"Yeah!" Cheria, Yuri, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu hollered in unison.

Repede barked in agreement.

\- Dual Impact! – Asbel shouted.

\- Blessed Blades! – Cheria shouted.

\- Cerberus Strike! – Yuri shouted.

Repede attacked with Sonic Dog.

\- Demon Fist! – Luke shouted.

\- Pow Hammer! – Tear shouted.

\- Triple Strike! – Sophie shouted.

\- Thunder Lance! – Jade shouted.

\- Rudolf! – Rita shouted.

\- High Hammer! – Liu shouted.

Asbel and the gang wiped out the remaining forces without difficulty.

"And that's a wrap." Asbel said.

Rita and Liu became amazed at their accomplishment.

Victory was theirs!

XXX

Five minutes after the battle, the gang finally made it out of the caves.

"LAND AT LAST!" Cheria, Luke and Mieu shouted in unison.

Cheria, Luke and Mieu were extremely happy to see the outside.

Everyone else laughed sheepishly.

"Glad we made it out." Yuri said.

"Yeah." Asbel said.

Asbel turned to Rita and Liu, holding his hand out.

"Thanks for helping us. Is there any way I can repay you both?" Asbel asked.

Rita and Liu gave each other a quick look.

"Actually…" Liu said.

"We decided to come with you guys." Rita said.

Asbel and the others became surprised.

"Really?!" Cheria, Yuri, Luke and Mieu exclaimed in unison.

"This is surprising." Jade commented.

Tear and Sophie nodded.

"Wait, are you sure?" Asbel asked.

"We never get to experience beyond what we know here. There's plenty of mysteries to discover." Rita explained.

"And if you're fighting Roxas, you'll need experts in minerals and research." Liu explained.

"So how 'bout it?" Rita asked.

Asbel looked at the others, who all nodded in agreement.

Asbel smiled.

"It's settled. You two can come with us." Asbel explained.

Rita squealed in excitement.

"Thank you." Liu said.

"Alright then… let's go." Asbel said.

"Right!" Cheria, Yuri, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu hollered in unison.

Repede barked in agreement once more.

Asbel, Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie and Jade, now joined by Rita and Liu, continued to venture onward to the East.

This is the beginning of Asbel's new campaign against Roxas!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Rita** : I can't wait to go on adventures!

 **Liu** : Try not to get too excited, Rita.

 **Asbel** : Are you both sure you want to come with us?

 **Rita** : Did you forget why we told you our reasons, or are you just that stupid?

 _Asbel became angered._

 **Liu** : Rita…

 **Rita** : Just joking.

 _Asbel calmed down._

 **Asbel** : It's just that I'm a bit concerned for you two since you don't know who we're up against.

 **Rita** : Don't worry. We'll get the juicy details from you when we're camping.

 **Liu** : I do have some knowledge. But that'll come later.

 **Asbel** : Okay.

 **Liu** : Care to finish it off, Rita?

 **Rita** : Sure!

 **Rita** : Next time: Chapter 8 – Virus Outbreak.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? And now, the entire gang is together!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is the eighth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Cheria's healing skills are put to the test when a small village is infected with a Roxas chemical weapon. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 8 – Virus Outbreak**

* * *

Asbel, Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu are currently traveling East per Richard's orders, having left the Greenvine Woods three hours ago.

Asbel was currently in thought.

"There are nine of us, plus Repede and Mieu." Asbel thought.

"I wonder if there's a reason why Richard wanted me to put a team of nine together." Asbel thought.

Asbel began muttering random words to himself.

The rest of the gang became dumfounded.

"Is he muttering?" Rita asked.

"Wonder why?" Luke and Mieu asked in unison.

"He's weird." Tear replied.

"Is he?" Sophie and Liu asked in unison.

"Good grief…" Yuri and Jade commented in unison.

Cheria had a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Asbel-kun's weird as always." Cheria thought.

The sky began to turn dark.

"Hey, it's getting dark now." Yuri explained.

"That's not good." Rita said.

"Hopefully there's a town for us to sleep in for a while." Jade explained.

"There should be one that connects to the Greenvine Woods caves." Liu explained.

"You sure?" Asbel asked.

"Positive." Liu replied.

"What are we waiting for then?" Tear asked.

"We should get moving." Cheria explained.

Everyone else nodded.

Asbel and the gang continued to move forward, hoping to find a town.

XXX

Asbel and the gang see the town just after moving through the trees.

But what they saw, was something horrifying.

Dozens of people, young and old, sick and ill.

Many doctors scattered around trying to cure as many as they can.

"What the hell…?" Luke asked.

"My god…" Liu muttered.

Rita, Sophie, Repede and Mieu were horrified to say a word.

"Damn it…" Yuri thought.

Tear and Cheria gasped in horror with their hands covering their mouths.

"What the hell's going on?" Asbel asked, in a shocked manner.

"I should've known… it's a Smoke Virus." Jade explained.

"Smoke… what?" Rita asked.

"A lethal chemical weapon Roxas scientists developed 10 years ago." Jade explained.

"It contains lethal toxins that causes severe illness to its victim for 24 hours. Causes coughing and nausea." Jade continued.

"And when those 24 hours are up, the victim's lungs are intoxicated by the smoke inside their nervous systems, causing instant death." Jade explained.

(A/N: How a biological weapon would work. In my case.)

The gang became very shocked and concerned for the townspeople.

Even Tear never heard of such a virus.

"Is there a cure?" Cheria asked.

Jade began to ponder on that.

"Well, Healing Artes can slow down the process. But it causes the user extreme fatigue if uses on more than one or two patients." Jade explained.

"However, there are some herbs combined with honey and strawberry jam can cure the illness if the person sick takes only a healthy drink with the herb crumbled inside it." Jade continued.

"Where are the herbs?" Yuri asked.

"A nearby forest that has those herbs. Though there are vicious monsters guarding them." Jade replied.

"Yuri. Take Repede, Luke and Liu-san to handle the monsters." Asbel explained.

"You got it." Yuri, Luke and Liu said in unison.

Yuri took Repede, Luke and Liu to the nearby forest.

"Where can we find the honey and strawberry jam?" Asbel asked.

"Another forest several meters from here. Getting them will take finesse." Jade replied.

"Rita. I want you, Sophie and Mieu to take the other forest to find some honey and strawberry jam." Asbel explained.

"Leave it to me! Finding ingredients is my thing!" Mieu hollered.

"You got it." Sophie said.

"Whatever you say." Rita said.

Rita, Sophie and Mieu headed to the opposing forest for the ingredients.

"Cheria, you and Tear will aid in helping the villagers with your Healing Artes. Jade-san and I will guard the village in case of trouble." Asbel explained.

"You got it, Asbel-san." Tear said.

"Right!" Cheria hollered.

"Acting like a true leader." Jade commented, adjusting his glasses.

XXX

Cheria and Tear entered one of the town hospitals with about 100 patients in need of medicine.

The people became a little startled at the two girls' sudden appearance.

"It's okay! We're here to help!" Cheria hollered.

"Cheria-san and I are skilled in Healings Artes. Our friends are working hard to get the ingredients for the medicine." Tear explained.

"Don't tell me they went into those forests to get'em?" A doctor asked.

Cheria and Tear nodded.

"Their friends have guts!" The doctors and patients in the room thought in unison, dumbfounded.

"Let's get started." Cheria said.

The doctors decided to let the young ladies help them.

"Very well." Another doctor said.

Cheria and Tear got into position.

\- Nurse! – Cheria shouted.

\- First Aid! – Tear shouted.

Cheria and Tear began to use their signature Healing Artes to heal the first five patients, while the doctors try their best to slow down the sickness on the rest.

XXX

Yuri, Repede, Luke, and Liu are currently battling a pack of deerhounds who are guarding the honey and strawberry jam like it's their favorite food.

(A/N: An idea I got from the Legend of Korra: Book 5 – Memory FanFiction!)

Yuri and Luke are also having a friendly competition to see who gets the most deerhounds.

Yuri sliced through a deerhound in one slash.

"That's 5 for me!" Yuri hollered.

"Keep dreaming! I got 6!" Luke hollered.

\- Shatterfang! – Liu shouted.

Liu delivered a powerful falling attack that knocked out three deerhounds.

"Can you two stop fighting and focus on getting the herbs!" Liu hollered.

"Party pooper!" Yuri and Luke thought in unison, deadpanned.

Repede was holding his own against five deerhounds without problem, despite the deerhounds' lightning-fast speed.

Yuri, Luke and Liu defeated the remaining deerhounds in a few seconds.

"Final count: 15!" Yuri and Luke hollered in unison.

"We're tied?!" Yuri and Luke exclaimed in unison.

Liu and Repede slapped their heads in embarrassment.

"I give up." Liu said.

XXX

At the other forest, Sophie, Rita and Mieu were having an easier time in finding the ingredients.

The trio already found dozens of strawberries from strawberry bushes and are now getting the honey.

Sophie climbed a tree to obtain some honey; Mieu followed behind.

Rita became concerned about the beehive guarding the honey.

"Be careful, you two!" Rita hollered.

"Bees tend to be very aggressive when provoked or their honey is being taken!" Rita continued.

Sophie and Mieu didn't listen and managed to grab a big chunk honey with a scalpel.

"Got it!" Mieu hollered.

"We did it." Sophie thought.

However, the beehive was provoked and attacked Sophie and Mieu.

Sophie dodged with ease and landed on the ground safely.

Mieu, wasn't so lucky; Mieu got bees flying in a frenzy.

"Mieu!" Sophie hollered.

"I got this!" Rita hollered.

\- Fireball! – Rita shouted.

Rita fired a massive ball of fire at the bees, burning them to a crisp.

The blast also got Mieu, being burned as black.

"Why me?" Mieu asked.

Rita laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry." Rita said.

Sophie put the big slab of honey inside a glass jar.

"Let's return to Asbel-san." Sophie said.

XXX

Asbel and Jade waited outside of town for the rest to come back.

Asbel was getting a little impatient and worried.

"It's been 30 minutes." Asbel said.

"They should've been back here by now." Asbel explained.

Jade noticed Asbel's anxiety and knows he's worried.

Something caught Jade's good eye that caused the former Roxas colonel to smile.

"I think I see them now." Jade explained.

Asbel looked up and saw Yuri, Repede, Luke, Liu, Sophie, Rita and Mieu coming out of the forests with all the ingredients in hand.

"What took you guys?" Asbel asked.

"Deerhounds." Yuri and Luke replied in unison.

"Yuri and Luke's competition." Liu said.

Yuri and Luke were pretending to not have done such a thing.

(A/N: Now that's a lie.)

"Bees." Sophie said.

"Mieu getting burned." Rita said, pointing to the burned up Mieu.

"That explains why you look black and burned like a marshmallow." Luke explained.

"Not helping, Master!" Mieu exclaimed.

Rita and Luke tried their best not to laugh.

"Did you get the ingredients?" Jade asked.

Liu and Sophie nodded as the former held several white flower herbs and the latter holding a jar of honey and a bag of strawberries.

"Let's hurry! Cheria and Tear can only hold back the sickness for not too long." Asbel explained.

Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu nodded.

They all headed back into town to find the hospital.

XXX

Things are looking too dire for Cheria and Tear, despite their best efforts, they only managed to heal at least 50 patients, but 10 have died too early.

Tear was doing the best she can, but Cheria is pushing herself a little too hard to keep her current patient, which is a 6 year-old boy alive.

"Cheria-san, you need to take it-" Tear explained.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Cheria said.

In an instant, Asbel opened the door as he, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Sophie, Rita, Jade and Liu appeared with all the ingredients.

"We got the ingredients!" Asbel hollered.

"Quick! Get them set on the two tables over there!" A doctor hollered.

"Right!" Asbel hollered.

Cheria became relieved with a blush on her face.

"Thanks a bunch, Asbel-kun." Cheria thought.

For the next two hours, everyone worked extremely hard to make the medicine and put it in the drinks for each patient to drink only once. They worked without rest, only focusing on saving these people.

XXX

It was now evening. Asbel and the gang prepared to leave town.

Despite minor setbacks, they successfully saved the town from the after-effects of the Smoke Virus.

Many people expressed their gratitude for Asbel and the gang risking their lives to save their town.

But the one who actually deserved the credit… was Cheria, who pushed herself to save so many people no matter how hard it was. The townspeople even called her a "Healing Angel" for her skill in Healing Artes and kindness.

Cheria, on the other hand was feeling depressed, saving only most of the town and losing just about 10 from the virus; 5 of which were young children.

Asbel noticed this and patted Cheria on the shoulder.

"You did your best, Cheria. Don't blame yourself." Asbel commented.

"I know, but… I wished I've done better." Cheria said.

Cheria began to cry a little.

The rest of the gang noticed Cheria's sad face and feel very sad.

Asbel gave Cheria a comforting hug, causing the pink-haired girl's face turn a little bright red.

"We may have powers, but we're still human beings. There's only so much we can do and have to face some roadblocks." Asbel explained.

"But if we can face those losses, and move forward, we'll always use those bad times to push ourselves even further." Asbel continued.

"That's the reason why I wanted to get stronger to save my kingdom." Asbel finished.

Asbel began to cry a bit.

"So… don't worry, okay?" Asbel asked.

(A/N: Those are traits we humans need to understand in our own perspectives to understand our strengths and weaknesses, and how to keep moving forward.)

Cheria was touched by Asbel's words and began to cry onto him, causing the Crown Prince to tighten the hug.

Tear, Mieu and Rita shed tears, Yuri, Luke, Liu and Sophie had saddened expressions on their faces, Repede whimpered, and Jade felt a little sad.

Asbel and the gang have tougher roads to face from here on.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Asbel** : Cheria, I…

 _Cheria was too silent._

 _Asbel couldn't say a word after seeing her expression._

 **Cheria** : It's alright. I know you're worried about me.

 **Asbel** : I don't know what to say right now.

 **Cheria** : Hey, I know I'm not strong as you. But I'll keep moving forward.

 **Asbel** : Cheria…

 **Cheria** : We have to get even stronger!

 **Asbel** : Right!

 _Cheria left the scene._

 **Asbel** : We'll do our best then.

 **Asbel** : Next time: Chapter 9 – Lake Training.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is the ninth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Asbel and the gang train at Lake Greenwood in East Rohan to prepare themselves for the Elite Guard. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 9 – Lake Training**

* * *

Asbel, Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu are currently in East Rohan, having reached it for the last week. They decided to stop at Lake Greenwood; a perfect place to lay low for a while.

Right now, they are getting ready to train hard.

Rita was being a little nervous.

"Please tell me this is gonna be hard-core?" Rita asked.

"Don't look at me. It was Asbel and Jade's idea." Yuri replied.

Rita pouted.

"It's a good way to hone our skills to battle Van if we have to face him again." Cheria explained.

"And the Elite Guard." Tear said.

"I've heard you guys defeated two of the Elite Guard, and barely escaped Van with your lives." Liu commented.

"Yeah… _just_ barely." Yuri said.

Luke and Sophie were stretching their bodies.

"How much longer are those two gonna be done?" Luke asked.

Luke was looking at the cave Asbel and Jade are in making plans for training.

"Who knows?" Mieu replied.

"I just hope they're alright." Sophie thought.

Repede yawned.

Asbel and Jade appeared out of the cave; Jade was holding onto two pieces of paper rolled up.

Jade began to open the first paper up for everyone to look at.

 **Asbel & Jade's Training List – Part One**

 **50 Push-Ups (Boys) & 25 Sit-Ups (Girls)**

 **25 Curl-Ups**

 **One Mile Jog Around The Lake**

 **Bench Press – 80 lbs.; 12 Times (Boys Only! Girls can take a break.)**

 **2 Minute Parkour**

The others became dumbfounded by the first paper list.

"Is this some kind of a joke?!" Cheria, Luke, Mieu, Tear and Rita thought in unison.

"We're screwed." Yuri and Liu thought in unison.

"It doesn't look bad." Sophie thought.

"We're starting 50 Push-Ups for the boys and 25 Sit-Ups for the girls starting now." Jade explained.

"ALREADY?! " Cheria, Yuri, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Rita & Liu exclaimed in unison.

XXX

Starting now, the whole gang did their respective regiment: boys doing 50 push-ups and girls doing 25 sit-ups. Repede and Mieu were given their own exercise of dragging three heavy logs for a whole minute.

The boys weren't having any problems with the push-ups as all of them are currently not wearing their shirts and leaving their top parts exposed.

The girls were taking their pace in sit-ups, taking a ten second cooldown to catch their breath.

XXX

A minute later, the gang started doing 25 curl-ups at a slow pace so they don't stress themselves out.

Cheria and Tear felt a little distracted from seeing Asbel and Luke half-naked and working a sweat; both rapidly blushed and tried their best to focus more.

But the image of what the two girls saw are now stuck in their heads.

"Why did I have to love that moron?!" Cheria (to Asbel) and Tear (to Luke) thought in unsion.

XXX

After the curl-ups, the whole gang (joined with Repede and Mieu) began their mile jog around the whole lake.

The boys and Sophie weren't having no problem pacing themselves so Cheria, Tear and Rita, who are lagging behind, to keep up for fairness.

"Having trouble, ladies?" Yuri asked.

"Who asked you!?" Rita exclaimed.

"Save your breath, Rita." Liu said.

XXX

About fifteen minutes later, the gang finished their mile run and began to catch their break.

"What *pant* a *pant* pain!" Luke hollered.

Luke was painting like crazy.

"I'm all sweaty!" Cheria and Tear hollered in unison.

"We have change of clothes for everyone once we're done with the last two on the list." Jade explained.

"Come on!" Cheria, Tear and Rita hollered in unison.

"You can do it!" Sophie hollered.

Sophie hopes to encourage to girls to keep going.

"How that kid has energy is beyond me." Luke explained.

"Quit whining and let's get ready for the bench press." Asbel explained.

Luke growled.

Repede and Mieu snickered at Luke's _whining._

XXX

The boys are now doing their respective bench presses by 80 lbs, while Liu went above by an additional 20.

(A/N: Liu is the physically strongest of the team.)

Yuri and Luke were the first to be done.

Tear handed Luke a bottle of water as the dark blonde blushed bright red.

"Here." Tear said.

"Thanks, Tear!" Luke hollered.

Luke began to drink his bottle.

Cheria and Rita giggled.

XXX

The last but difficult challenge after the bench press was two minutes of Parkour in the forest with lots of trees and several tall rocks, but loads of space. The only one not doing parkour was Mieu, since he can fly, and decided to watch.

Asbel, Yuri, Repede, Luke and Sophie took it high to the trees with ease.

"See if you can be me, shorty!" Yuri hollered.

"You're on, pretty boy!" Asbel hollered.

"Always a competition." Luke thought, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"I have to keep up with them!" Sophie thought.

Jade, Cheria, Tear and Rita took a more subtle approach and took the rocks by running-then-jumping and repeating the same steps.

"All too easy." Jade thought.

"I can't lag behind the others! I have to prepare myself!" Cheria thought.

"Have to time my steps in a coordinated fashion." Tear said.

"I so got this!" Rita hollered.

For Liu, mobility wasn't his strong suit, but he handled pretty with several logs and flat rocks around.

"I may be big, but I can still move around." Liu thought.

Liu jumped onto one log, then the next. He then used his axe to balance himself to the flat rock with little trouble.

"I'm getting the hang of this." Liu said.

Asbel and Jade both smiled at everyone's progress.

"Time for the next regiment." Asbel thought.

"And this one will get a little more rough." Jade thought.

XXX

Two minutes have passed and everyone finished their parkour.

They decided to change in order for their regular clothes to be washed and dried out.

The girls are currently changing as the boys (already changed) waited outside.

Asbel is shirtless, while wearing brown baggy pants and black high calf boots.

Yuri, also shirtless, only has white bandages around his wrists, black baggy pants held by a string around the waist, and another pair of his signature boots.

Luke, shirtless too, is only wearing fingerless tan gloves, baggy light-colored shorts, and black sandals.

Jade is dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and black pants, with brown sandals and his glasses all cleaned up.

Liu's dressed in a form-fitting black tank top, loose white pants, and straw sandals.

Repede and Mieu are cleaned nicely and drying off.

"When are the girls gonna be done?" Asbel asked.

"Now who's impatient?" Yuri, Luke and Liu thought in unison.

"Be patient, prince." Jade said.

Asbel pouted.

"We're done!" Cheria hollered.

"About t-" Asbel said.

Asbel suddenly froze, as did Luke; Yuri, Repede, Mieu and Liu snickered while Jade smirked.

Why Asbel and Luke froze became clear first seeing Cheria and Tear appearing from the lake.

Cheria had her hair down completely, dressed in a dark tank-top and thigh-length shorts, and straw sandals.

Tear has her hair tied in a low ponytail, dressed in a white strapless blouse with several strings tied tight in the back, a black skirt that extends to the lower part of her thighs, white bandages on her forearms, and calf-high gladiator sandals.

To Asbel and Luke, no women could be as beautiful as Cheria and Tear.

Cheria and Tear noticed Asbel and Luke's appearances and blushed bright red.

Asbel and Luke did the same.

Appearing behind the two older women were Rita and Sophie.

Rita, dressed in a short-sleeved dark green shirt, scarlet boy shorts with a blue sash wrapped around, her signature goggles, and wearing no footwear, smirked.

Sophie, dressed in a fashion similar to Rita's except she has her hair down completely, a violet version of her shirt with small tears on the bottom edges, turquoise shorts that extend to her knees with a white sash tied in a bow, and ankle-high black boots, smiled.

"They're in love~!" Yuri, Mieu, Rita and Liu hollered in unison.

"Aw, young love." Jade commented, adjusting his glasses.

"You four love each other." Sophie said.

Repede snickered.

Asbel, Cheria, Luke and Tear became extremely embarrassed.

"SHUT UP!" Asbel, Cheria, Luke and Tear shouted in unison.

XXX

 _Forty minutes later…_

Asbel, joined by Cheria, Sophie, Rita, Mieu and Liu on one side, faced off against Yuri, Tear, Luke, Repede and Jade on the other.

According to Asbel and Jade, the second paper is a 6 minute mock battle to hone their skills for combat.

The sky became a bit dark as the Sun started going down.

They put up torches for some sight.

"You guys ready?" Asbel asked.

Everyone on Asbel's side nodded.

"Yuri! You ready!?" Asbel asked.

Yuri and his group nodded.

Asbel took a deep breath as he took a stance.

"Ready… GO!" Asbel hollered.

Asbel, Cheria, Sophie, Rita, Mieu and Liu clashed with Yuri, Luke, Tear, Repede and Jade to their heart's content.

Blade against blade, fist against fist, Arte against Arte, everyone were not holding back.

\- Bestial Roar! – Asbel shouted.

\- Lone Wolf Charge! – Yuri shouted.

Asbel and Yuri clashed attacks.

Cheria was using her Pixie Circle to heal Rita and Mieu's injuries; Tear used First Aid to heal Luke's.

Tear and Luke blushed upon how close they are.

Sophie tangoed with Repede with neither giving in.

Liu blocked a Turbulence attack from Jade.

Neither side was giving up.

"Not bad, eh?" Yuri asked.

"The fun's getting started!" Asbel hollered.

Asbel drew his sword and charged.

Yuri followed suit.

Asbel and Yuri clashed as equals.

"Look at those two!" Mieu hollered.

"Let's do our best too!" Cheria hollered.

Rita nodded.

\- Blessed Blades! – Cheria shouted.

\- Stalagmite! – Rita shouted.

Cheria and Rita combined their attacks that are heading towards Luke and Tear.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

Tear nodded.

\- Frigid Blast! – Luke shouted.

\- Frozen Hammer! – Tear shouted.

Luke and Tear countered Cheria and Rita's combined light-and-earth attack with an ice combo.

Strong wind generated from the impact.

Repede attacked Sophie with Phantom Fang.

Sophie dodged gracefully.

\- Demolition Drive! – Sophie shouted.

Sophie delivered a strong diving kick at Repede.

Repede was hit.

\- Mighty Rush! – Liu shouted.

Liu charged with force.

But Jade was counting on that.

\- Soveregin Gale! – Jade shouted.

Slamming his lance on the ground, Jade released a powerful cyclone at Liu.

Liu clashed against the attack.

Asbel and Yuri did one more sword clash.

XXX

After six minutes of the mock battle, everyone began set up camp and went to bed as it was now dark.

The only one up was Luke, watching the night sky as he sat near the waterfall several centimeters away from the campsite.

"The stars sure are beautiful." Tear said.

Luke turned to his right, seeing Tear standing a few feet away from him.

Luke blushed rapidly upon seeing Tear still dressed in her changed outfit.

Tear noticed Luke's blush and turned to the left.

"Don't stare, dummy." Tear muttered.

"Sorry." Luke said.

Tear sighed.

"Wanna come sit with me?" Luke asked.

Tear became surprised.

"Y-You sure?" Tear asked.

Luke nodded.

Tear began to sit next to Luke, however she didn't think first as she was a bit _close_ to Luke's space.

Luke and Tear's faces became red.

"S-Sorry!" Luke and Tear hollered in unison.

Luke and Tear looked at the night sky, seeing the bright stars shining.

"I always love these stars." Luke commented.

"Me too." Tear commented.

Luke and Tear watched the stars with curiosity.

Tear's right hand unconsciously went to Luke's left hand and lightly gripped it.

Being oblivious, Luke was too focused on the stars.

But Tear noticed and panicked in her mind.

"Oh my god! I'm holding his hand! Why!?" Tear thought.

Tear's face became red again as she began to struggle with her inner urges.

"What should I do?" Tear thought.

"Should I tell him or not?" Tear thought.

Tear needed to take this chance.

"Hey… Luke." Tear said.

Luke turned to see Tear, whose face is still red.

"There's something I wanted to tell you for a long time." Tear explained.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"You see, ever since you and Asbel-san saved me that day, I always admired you two and wanted to keep up." Tear explained.

"But through the course of the journey, I feel something more special with **YOU**." Tear continued.

Tear began to wrap her arms around Luke's neck.

Luke's heart suddenly beat faster than normal, as he began to blush with one eye widened.

"Luke, even if you won't understand, all I wanted to say that I-" Tear said.

Before she could finish, she was met with rough and coarse lips on her soft and warm ones.

Tear's eyes widened with shock… as Luke kissed her.

"Holy crap! He's kissing me!" Tear thought.

Luke released his lips on Tear, giving a toothy smile.

"You took the words of out my mouth." Luke said.

Tear blushed, but smiled gracefully.

"Luke…" Tear said.

Luke and Tear gave a more passionate kiss, expressing their love under the starry sky.

XXX

Inside the tent for the boys, Asbel turned to the left side.

Asbel began to feel a dark pulse inside him.

" _How much longer can you resist me, boy?_ " A dark voice asked inside Asbel's mind.

Asbel's left eye opened, being purple in a bright flash.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Luke** : That was some killer exercise!

 **Tear** : Yeah…

 **Luke** : So, I guess that means we're official?

 **Tear** : Depends on how you describe it.

 **Luke** : I know Asbel, Yuri, Mieu and Rita are gonna tease me to death.

 **Tear** : Cheria-san and Colonel are gonna question me to death.

 **Luke** : They'll know soon the enough tomorrow first chance we get.

 **Tear** : Hope you're ready for the teasing.

 **Luke** : Haha.

 **Luke** : Next time: Chapter 10 – Dark Heart.

 **Luke** : Let's enjoy the scene for another hour, okay?

 **Tear** : Okay…

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the tenth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! In his sleep, Asbel enters a battle with a dark being that resided within him since the accident seven years ago. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 10 – Dark Heart**

* * *

" _How much longer can you resist me, boy?_ " A dark voice asked inside Asbel's mind.

Asbel's left eye opened, being purple in a bright flash.

XXX

Asbel opens his eyes as he is in a strange black void.

"Where am I?" Asbel asked.

Asbel walked around, hoping to find an exit.

But found none so far.

"Damn. This place has no end in sight." Asbel explained.

" _Foolish boy. We're inside your own psyche._ " A voice explained.

Asbel jumped and took a fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" Asbel asked, in an angry manner.

"Show yourself!" Asbel hollered.

The voice laughed manically.

" _My, aren't you impatient._ " The voice explained.

"What!?" Asbel exclaimed.

A violent shroud of aura engulfed the area.

Asbel was still on guard.

The shroud whirled around into one spot, summoning a figure of darkness.

" _Have you really forgotten about what happened to you seven years ago?_ " The voiced asked.

Asbel trembled a bit from remembering _that time_.

"How the hell do you know that?" Asbel asked, in an angry manner.

" _Do I really need to play a riddle to make you figure it out?_ " The voice asked.

Asbel was deep in a state of thought.

"Wait a minute… I clearly remember dying. But there's no way I couldn't have survived from near death." Asbel thought.

"So how… how am I still alive?" Asbel thought.

" _Isn't it obvious? Look at your right hand._ " The voice explained.

Asbel looked at his right hand and saw something that got the crown prince in a state of shock.

The top part of his right hand had a strange purple symbol.

" _Now you recognize it?_ " The voice asked.

"Yeah… now I remember it all." Asbel thought.

XXX

A flashback shows the Lhant Residence burnt down and destroyed; nothing left to spare.

However, a blast of energy shot through a crater.

It revealed a young Asbel, severely wounded but very much alive.

The mark on his right hand glowed violently as it healed all of Asbel's injuries.

The mark then disappeared.

The young Asbel looked around, but not before seeing the corpses of his parents.

Tears came out rapidly as the young Asbel was consumed by pure sadness.

The young Asbel cried loudly.

XXX

Asbel continued to be alive in a state of shock.

"I'm alive… because of him?" Asbel thought.

" _Now you remember?_ " The voice asked.

Asbel couldn't think of anything to say.

" _Loss of words, huh?_ " The voice asked.

"What is it that you want now?" Asbel asked.

The shroud of aura dispersed, revealing a dark figure cloaked in shadow.

" _To take your body!_ " The voice hollered.

The figure charged at Asbel with pure ferocity.

Asbel couldn't have enough time to defend himself.

The figure overwhelmed Asbel so quickly the swordsman couldn't predict its moves.

"Shit! I need to keep him off balance!" Asbel thought.

\- Bestial Roar! – Asbel shouted.

Asbel attacked with his sheathed sword that released a fiery blue lion head at the figure head-on.

The figure took no damage whatsoever.

" _Nice try!_ " The figure hollered.

The figure punched Asbel in the gut very hard.

Asbel coughed blood from the impact.

The figure fired a blast of dark energy, pushing Asbel back.

Asbel struggled to get up.

"Those last two attacks hurt really bad." Asbel thought.

"But… I've been through worse than this!" Asbel hollered.

Asbel charged once again.

\- Lightning Strike! – Asbel shouted.

Asbel unsheathed his sword and delivered a powerful lightning attack.

The figure dodged with grace.

"Not done yet!" Asbel hollered.

\- Stampede Strike! – Asbel shouted.

Using his ultimate technique, Asbel delivered a solid hit on the dark figure.

But once again, the figure took little to no damage at all.

"How is this _thing_ so strong?" Asbel thought.

" _You're confused as to how your attacks aren't hurting me?_ " The figure asked.

" _But you should know I'm only using 25% of my full power._ " The figure explained.

Asbel became shocked.

"25% of his power?!" Asbel thought.

" _Now then, I will have your body!_ " The figure hollered.

"Never!" Asbel hollered.

" _Then die!_ " The figure hollered.

The figure released a ball of darkness at Asbel.

Asbel struggled with difficulty.

" _Just give up! You're nothing but a weak boy who can't do anything without my help!_ " The figure hollered.

"Shut up! You don't know me at all!" Asbel hollered.

"Oh?" The figure asked.

"It's true that I'm a weak boy who can barely do anything in the past." Asbel explained.

"However…" Asbel continued.

"I still have my friends to stand by my side when there are things beyond my skill!" Asbel continued.

Asbel began to think about his friends: Luke, Mieu, Tear, Yuri, Repede, Sophie, Jade, Rita, Liu, Richard… and even Cheria.

"As long as I have them by me, I can overcome anything!" Asbel finished.

Asbel unleashed a powerful blue and purple aura, destroying the energy ball.

It was now the figure's turn to be shocked.

" _Impossible!_ " The figure hollered.

Asbel charged even faster and stronger than ever.

"Having people help someone carry their burdens, is one of the important values of humanity!" Asbel shouted.

\- Stampede Strike! – Asbel shouted.

Asbel unleashed his ultimate technique once again, only far stronger.

The figure has hit badly and vanished.

Asbel panted heavily as the aura disappeared from his body.

A maniacal voice was heard.

" _I'll admit, you're far stronger than I could ever imagine._ " The voice explained.

Asbel became silent.

" _But know when you drop your guard next time… I will have your body._ " The voiced continued.

" _And when I do, I'll punish every human sinner!_ " The voice finished.

Asbel wasn't convinced.

"Tell me your name." Asbel said.

" _Lambda._ " Lambda said, introducing himself.

A white light flashed over the dark area.

XXX

Asbel's eyes awaken and panted heavily.

He sees Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu starting at him in deep concern and worry.

"Hey, guys." Asbel said.

"What the hell happened?" Yuri asked.

"What do you mean?" Asbel asked.

"You've been out for 5 hours past your sleep, so we've been worried." Tear replied.

"You've also been twitching and grunting in pain." Jade explained, adjusting his glasses.

Asbel checked his hand for Lambda's mark twice.

Nothing appeared.

"Guess he won't be giving me a problem for now." Asbel thought.

Asbel got up, grabbed his sword and headed out.

But not before giving a genuine smile to his friends.

"I'm fine, guys. Sorry for worrying you." Asbel explained.

Asbel exited the tent.

The others weren't so sure but didn't want to think about it right now.

XXX

Near a waterfall, Asbel meditated with his sword on his lap.

Asbel was thinking about his last battle with Van and knows his limits.

Asbel decided to come up with only one hopeful, but reckless solution.

"I won't let Lambda control me. I'll come to an understanding with him and accept him as a friend." Asbel thought.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Jade** : Are you sure you're alright?

 **Asbel** : Y-Yeah. I'm okay.

 _Asbel left the scene. Yuri and Sophie enter the scene._

 **Yuri** : I'm not buying it.

 **Sophie** : Asbel-san's not being himself.

 **Jade** : Would you like to explain?

 **Sophie** : He says "he's fine", but there's this weird feeling he's lying.

 **Yuri** : Is it from his attitude or just shrugging off what he was dreaming about.

 **Jade** : Wonder if he's dreaming about Cheria?

 _Yuri laughed. Sophie giggled._

 **Yuri** : Now that would be true!

 **Jade** : Let's keep this to ourselves until we ask him ourselves.

 **Sophie** : Right.

 **Yuri** : Roger.

 **Jade** : Next time: Chapter 11 – The Bloody.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is the eleventh chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! In Rohan, Asbel and friends face an invasion led by Luke's estranged cousin and the Elite Guard's leader: Asch Bloody! Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 11 – The Bloody**

* * *

Van, sitting on his throne, is in a state of thought.

"I've heard reports of the prince and his party currently in East Rohan." Van thought.

"Wonder if they're hoping to get reinforcements from Rohan itself." Van thought.

Two soldiers came into the throne room in a hurry.

"Your majesty! Sorry to intrude!" A soldier hollered.

"But we have serious news!" Another soldier hollered.

Van became a little intrigued.

"And what news?" Van asked.

"Asch-sama has taken a battalion to Rohan via airship!" The first soldier replied.

"Did he now?" Van asked.

"Should we retrieve him?" The second soldier asked.

"No need." Van replied.

The two soldiers became wildly confused.

"I wonder what if Asch's finally deciding his time to come." Van thought.

"The time to kill _him_?" Van thought.

XXX

It's been five days since Asbel's mind encounter with Lambda, the gang finally reached Rohan by taking the quickest route due to Luke's knowledge of the area.

"Finally we're here!" Rita hollered.

"So this is Luke-san's hometown?" Sophie asked.

"You got it." Asbel replied.

Cheria marveled at the sights.

She always read about Rohan's architecture, culture and lifestyle, but never visited the city once in her whole life.

"First time, huh?" Tear asked.

Cheria nodded with a bright smile.

"I never felt happy to see the City of the Wilderness for the first time." Liu explained.

Yuri and Jade nodded in agreement.

Luke feels nostalgia inside; even though he was only gone for at least 3-4 months, he still feels like being gone for a long time.

The gang traveled around the town square for 2 minutes, before seeing two guards guarding the door to the Palace.

"Let's enter the palace. We need to inform the king about what's going on." Luke explained.

"You're right about that, bud." Asbel commented.

Tear nodded with a blush.

A blush going unnoticed by Cheria and Rita with smirks on their faces.

XXX

Escorted by the two guards earlier, Asbel and the gang enter the throne room where they not only see the King of Rohan, Hirgon Pendragon, but also King Richard of Yilsse, accompanied by Flynn and the Azure Knights.

Asbel, Yuri, Repede, Cheria, Luke, Mieu and Tear became surprised.

"Richard? Flynn?!" Asbel asked, in a surprised manner.

"What are you two doing here?!" Yuri, Cheria, Luke, Mieu and Tear exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, Asbel. Good to see you again." Richard explained.

"Glad to see you guys are safe and sound." Flynn commented.

"Define **SAFE** and **SOUND**." Yuri commented.

Flynn had a sweat drop on his forehead.

Asbel and Richard shook hands.

"I'm pleased you and Tear okay, Luke." Hirgon explained.

Luke bowed his head.

"Thanks, Your Highness." Luke said.

Richard noticed Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu among Asbel's group.

"I see you've found four new companions, Asbel." Richard explained.

"Indeed." Asbel said.

"A little introducing is in order." Cheria explained.

"An excellent idea." Jade said, adjusting his glasses.

"To start, I'm Jade Curtiss." Jade explained, introducing himself.

"As in the Roxas Tactician?" Hirgon asked.

" **FORMER** Roxas Tactician." Jade replied.

"Ohhhhh." Hirgon, Richard and Flynn commented in unison.

"It's a long story." Asbel said.

"Point taken." Richard said.

"Next." Yuri said.

"My name is Sophie." Sophie explained, introducing herself.

"I'm Rita Mordio!" Rita hollered, introducing herself.

"And I'm Liu Armstrong." Liu said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you four. I'm King Richard of the Kingdom of Yilsse." Richard explained, introducing himself.

"King Hirgon Pendragon, King of Rohan." Hirgon explained, introducing himself.

"And I'm Flynn Scifo, leader of the Azure Knights." Flynn explained, introducing himself.

"Pleasure to meet you three." Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu said, bowing in respect.

Richard smiled.

"Asbel. I believe we have things to discuss." Richard explained.

"Indeed." Asbel said.

Suddenly, a Rohan guard busted in the throne room; in a panicked state.

"Your Highness!" A Rohan Guard hollered.

"What's wrong?" Hirgon asked.

"A Roxas airship just entered above the city!" The guard replied.

Everyone became shocked.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Yuri, Cheria, Luke, Mieu, Rita, Liu and Flynn exclaimed in unison.

XXX

Hovering above the city is a Roxas battle airship.

Inside the control room is the leader of the Elite Guard: Asch Bloody.

"Have three squads ready for battle in three different directions, I'll join the first squad at the main gate." Asch explained.

"Yes sir!" Three guards hollered in unison.

Asch viewed the city now in panic via holographic TV screen, as their defenders ran towards the main gate with haste.

"March forward, cousin." Asch thought.

Asch began to leave the control room.

XXX

A team comprised of Asbel, Yuri, Repede, Luke and Hirgon fought their way through Squad One's opposition with force.

Yuri and Luke slashed through two soldiers when they tried to attack them on different fronts.

"Thanks, man." Yuri said.

"No prob'." Luke said.

A fast blur appeared, taking the two by surprise.

"Yuri! Luke!" Asbel hollered.

Yuri and Luke got up.

"What the hell?" Yuri thought.

"Good to see you, cousin." A voice said.

Luke's eyes widened with shock.

"T-That voice…" Luke thought.

Turning around is Asch.

Asbel and Hirgon's eyes widened as well.

"No way." Asbel said.

"That's Asch Bloody!" Hirgon hollered.

Repede growled venomously.

Three Rohan soldiers tried to attack Asch all at once.

But Asch intervened and killed all three of them in a single strike.

"I have no time for weaklings." Asch said.

This infuriated Hirgon and resulted in a charge.

"BASTARD!" Hirgon shouted.

However, a steel fist intervened, causing Hirgon to defend himself.

Asbel, Yuri, Repede and Luke's eyes widened with shock.

"Is that a…" Luke said.

"Yeah…" Yuri muttered.

"A Roxas Battle Goliath!" Asbel hollered.

"After you and your lot destroyed the prototype, we had to speed up the process of making more for combat." Asch explained.

Hirgon steadied himself.

\- Dragon Swarm! – Hirgon shouted.

Hirgon attacked the Goliath with a flurry of sword attacks.

The Goliath took damage, but remained strong.

" **Is that all you got?!** " The Goliath asked, in a mocking manner.

Hirgon gritted his teeth.

Asbel appeared beside him.

"Let me help!" Asbel hollered.

Hirgon smiled.

"Very well." Hirgon said.

"Yuri! Repede! Luke! You three take care of Asch!" Asbel hollered.

"Hirgon-san and I will handle the Goliath!" Asbel continued.

"Just make sure you three don't die on me!" Asbel finished.

Asbel and Hirgon clashed against the Goliath with all their might.

XXX

"Right!" Yuri and Luke hollered in unison.

Repede barked in agreement.

All three turned their attention towards Asch.

"Bring it on!" Asch hollered.

Yuri, Repede and Luke clashed swords with Asch.

But Asch was holding his own effortlessly.

The trio decided to use a combo attack.

\- Ghost Wolf! – Yuri shouted.

\- Frigid Blast! – Luke shouted.

Repede attacked with Light Spear.

All three delivered some damage to Asch, but remained standing.

All three became a bit shocked.

"Not bad…" Asch said.

"… but now it's my turn!" Asch hollered.

\- Fang Blade! – Asch shouted.

Asch unleashed a two-hit blade combo against Repede.

\- Demon Fist! – Asch shouted.

Asch fired a ground projectile from his fist against Yuri before the vigilante could react.

"Yuri! Repede!" Luke hollered.

Yuri and Repede were hurt, but still conscious and standing strong.

"Your turn, cousin." Asch said.

\- Lightning Tiger Blade! – Asch shouted.

\- Fang Blade Havoc! – Luke shouted.

Luke and Asch clashed attacks, but Asch was stronger.

Asch overpowered Luke.

"Luke!" Yuri hollered.

Luke managed to recover, but suffered a heavy injury to his right arm.

"Pathetic. You haven't changed at all." Asch explained.

"You're wrong." Luke said.

"What?" Asch asked.

"I have changed. But not you." Luke replied.

"You were always the cold, heartless bastard who only thinks about power and not friendship." Luke explained.

"What nonsense. Power is the only thing that matters!" Asch explained.

Luke scoffed.

"That's the difference between us in power." Luke explained.

Gripping his sword in anger, Asch charged with fury.

"You dare mock me!?" Asch hollered.

Yuri and Repede intervened in time.

"And this is where you say good bye!" Yuri and Luke hollered in unison.

\- Triple Mayhem! – Yuri and Luke shouted in unison.

Combining their strength, Yuri, Repede and Luke unleashed a devastating flurry combo at Asch, who barely had time to defend himself.

Asch was hit hard-core.

"Bastards…!" Asch hollered.

A Roxas soldier appeared out of nowhere in fright.

"Asch-sama, we're being overrun! We must retreat!" The soldier explained.

Asch gritted his teeth.

"Fine. We withdraw!" Asch hollered.

Asch and the soldier ran to the airship.

Yuri and Repede wanted to give chase, but Luke held both back.

"You can't be serious?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I want to stop him as much as you, but let's check on Asbel and Hirgon-san." Luke explained.

Luke headed to help Asbel and Hirgon.

Yuri and Repede followed.

XXX

On the airship, Asch began to recover from his wounds.

"Next time, cousin… I'll see you dead!" Asch thought.

Asch's hatred towards his younger cousin became stronger.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Luke** : I can't believe Asch would attack Rohan!

 **Yuri** : I still can't believe he's your cousin.

 **Luke** : **ESTRANGED** cousin.

 **Yuri** : Sorry.

 **Luke** : Screw that! We gotta make sure the others are okay.

 **Yuri** : Yeah.

 **Luke** : Let's help Asbel and Hirgon-san first. Dealing with that Goliath isn't easy like before.

 **Yuri** : Yeah, it took the three of us plus Jade to destroy it.

 **Luke** : But let's hope they saved a piece of the action for us.

 **Yuri** : Yep!

 **Luke** : Next time: Chapter 12 – A Purpose to Live.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here is the twelfth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Questioning her existence, Sophie beings to wonder her reasoning to live. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 12 – A Purpose to Live**

* * *

On the other side of Rohan, a team comprised of Cheria, Sophie and Jade defeated back a Roxas attack force with ease.

Sophie knocked one out with a punch.

"That's the last of them." Sophie said.

Every soldier (except one tied up) were knocked out cold.

"We'll take this one to custody for interrogation." Jade explained.

"Right." Cheria and Sophie said in unison.

The trio proceeded to head out.

However, Sophie was in deep thought as she walked.

"I need to ask Cheria-san." Sophie thought.

Sophie tugged on Cheria's arm, catching the healer's attention.

"What's wrong, Sophie-chan?" Cheria asked.

"We… need to talk. Now." Sophie replied.

Cheria became concerned about Sophie.

"Jade, go on ahead." Cheria said.

Jade raised a brow.

"Me and Sophie-chan need to talk in private." Cheria explained.

Jade agreed.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself after all." Jade explained.

Jade moved quickly to the others.

As he kept running, Jade began his trail of thought.

"Something's been bothering young Sophie since they found her in that laboratory." Jade thought.

"So it's unavoidable to ask about her existence some point." Jade thought.

XXX

After seeing Jade move out, Cheria and Sophie began to sit down on a log.

"So then, what's wrong?" Cheria asked.

Sophie became silent for a minute; not knowing what to say at the moment.

"Sophie-chan. I need to understand what's going on with you." Cheria explained.

Cheria gripped Sophie's left hand lightly.

"Please." Cheria said.

Sophie sighed.

"Okay…" Sophie said.

"Cheria-san, what does it mean to live?" Sophie asked.

Cheria became surprised.

"What do you mean?" Cheria asked.

"Ever since I came out of that pod, you, Asbel-san and the others accepted me as one of their own." Sophie explained.

"You all have driving goals to push yourselves no matter the odds." Sophie continued.

"To live life." Sophie finished.

Cheria became silent with a saddened expression.

"But me… I don't have something to live for." Sophie explained.

"What do I live for?" Sophie asked.

Sophie shed a small tear on her right eye.

"What do I…" Sophie said.

Sophie began to cry, showing her emotions.

(A/N: Sophie maybe a homunculus, but she's still human all-round!)

Cheria began to feel sad.

"Poor Sophie-chan. How could I've not known?" Cheria thought.

Cheria feels regretful not explaining her about life.

Cheria began to cry while giving Sophie a comforting hug.

Sophie was surprised.

"I'm sorry." Cheria said.

"So sorry." Cheria continued.

"Cheria-san?" Sophie asked.

"I should've help you if you'd ask me." Cheria explained.

Cheria comforted Sophie.

"Do you remember what Asbel-kun told us after the Shadow Virus attack in that local town?" Cheria asked.

Sophie began to remember Asbel's words.

XXX

" _We may have powers, but we're still human beings. There's only so much we can do and have to face some roadblocks._ " Asbel explained, during a flashback.

" _But if we faces those losses, and move forward, we'll always use those bad times to push ourselves even further._ " Asbel continued, during a flashback.

" _That's the reason why I wanted to get stronger to save my kingdom._ " Asbel finished, during a flashback.

XXX

"Don't forget those words, Sophie-chan." Cheria explained.

"Use those words to find your conviction." Cheria continued.

"And I'm sure, you'll find your answer for living." Cheria finished.

Sophie began to cry as she tightened her hug on Cheria.

"Thank you, Cheria-san." Sophie said.

"Thank you!" Sophie hollered.

Cheria smiled.

"You'll find your answer. I believe you." Cheria thought.

"Cheria! Sophie!" Rita hollered.

Cheria and Sophie turned to see Rita in a panicked and exhausted state.

"Rita?!" Cheria asked, in a surprised manner.

"What's wrong, Rita-san?" Sophie asked.

Rita panted heavily.

"I-It's *pant* Asbel… and *pant* Yuri…" Rita replied.

Cheria and Sophie became very shocked.

"What happened?" Cheria asked.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to hurry!" Rita replied.

"Let's go!" Rita hollered.

The trio soon began to move at lightning speed.

XXX

Following Rita, Cheria and Sophie quickly hurried as fast as they can.

"Asbel-kun. Yuri." Cheria thought.

The trio soon came to a stop; Cheria and Sophie couldn't believe their eyes as they stood in horror.

Hirgon and Luke wounded on the ground, a mutated monster killed, Richard, Flynn, Jade, Liu, Mieu, Repede and Tear forced to watch with mixed emotions of anger and worry, and Asbel and Yuri clashing swords.

What the hell's going on?!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Sophie** : Hey, Cheria-san.

 **Cheria** : Yeah?

 **Sophie** : I want to live for the sake of my friends.

 **Sophie** : Especially you and Asbel-san.

 _Cheria gave a smiled expression._

 **Cheria** : Thank you, Sophie-chan!

 _Sophie giggled before putting up a serious expression._

 **Sophie** : Now… we have to stop Asbel-san and Yuri-san from killing each other.

 **Cheria** : Yeah!

 **Cheria** : Next time: Chapter 13 – Yuri's Justice.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Sorry if this is the shortest chapter ever.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here is the thirteenth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Yuri's lethal style of justice against a mutated Goliath may put him and Asbel's bond at the brink. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 13 – Yuri's Justice**

* * *

 _Twenty minutes earlier…_

Asbel and Hirgon clashed with the Battle Goliath.

Neither side were giving an inch.

"Damn, it's strong." Hirgon commented.

"Told ya so." Asbel said.

The Goliath fired a barrage of rapid-fire bullets at Asbel and Hirgon.

But Yuri, Repede and Luke intervened in time.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Luke hollered.

Asbel smiled.

"Let's finish this!" Asbel hollered.

"Right!" Hirgon, Yuri and Luke hollered in unison.

Repede barked in agreement.

All five attacked the Goliath with hit-and-run moves, giving the mechanized fighter a very hard time to react.

The Goliath was broken down.

"It's over." Hirgon said.

Yuri attempted to advance on the Goliath's pilot.

Asbel stopped him.

"Hold on." Asbel said.

"Don't try to stop me." Yuri said.

"Stop you from what? Killing him?" Asbel asked.

Yuri scoffed.

Luke, Repede and Hirgon are beginning to worry.

XXX

From the distance in the woods, a mysterious man watched the scene with disappointment.

"How pathetic." The man commented.

The man took out a strange trigger.

"Time to step things up." The man said.

The man activated the trigger.

XXX

A strange pulse activated inside the pilot.

The pilot began to scream in pain, which alerted Asbel and the others.

"What the hell?" Luke asked, in an angry manner.

"Something's not right!" Yuri hollered.

"What the-" Asbel said.

The pilot let out a violent roar as he began to transform, causing the shattered Goliath to merge with it.

Asbel, Hirgon, Yuri, Luke and Repede only stood in shock.

The transformed Goliath pilot generated a massive explosion, causing all five to move out of the way.

XXX

Everyone on various battlefronts heard the blast and saw the rising black smoke with expressions of worry.

XXX

The smoke cleared, as Asbel, Hirgon, Yuri, Repede and Luke were safe.

But inside the smoke… that's a different story.

The smoke cleared, revealing the pilot transformed in a grotesque monster with an enlarged red arm.

(A/N: Imagine an imperfect Gamma Monster and you get a clue!)

"K-Kill…" The pilot muttered.

"What happened to him?" Luke asked.

"How could they…" Hirgon thought, in absolute shock of creating such monsters.

The monster moved at blinding speed, knocking out Repede and Luke in a single strike.

"Luke!" Asbel and Hirgon hollered in unison.

"Repede!" Yuri hollered.

The monster attempted to make a move on Asbel, but Hirgon blocked it.

Hirgon soon began to feel the pressure of the monster's strength.

"Such power…" Hirgon commented.

Hirgon knocked the arm back and attacked.

\- Tornado Drive! – Hirgon shouted.

In a spinning motion, Hirgon slammed his sword on the monster's head.

The monster managed to dodge with only its right shoulder slashed.

Hirgon was shocked.

"He managed to move his head at the last moment?!" Hirgon asked.

The monster attacked Hirgon with swift brutality, with the King of Rohan barely having any time to defend himself.

The monster attempted to finish Hirgon off, but Yuri came at the last moment driving it's blade at the monster's stomach without a second thought.

The monster began to fall down once Yuri drew his sword, since the blade went straight through the spine.

Yuri felt pity for the monster; pity that such a monster shouldn't have to suffer.

Yuri prepared to cut the monster's head off.

"Hold on, Yuri!" Hirgon hollered.

"Sorry. But this is for your own good." Yuri thought.

Yuri slashed downwards, but Asbel stopped him.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Asbel hollered.

Yuri and Asbel soon met eye-to-eye, and both can already tell what the other is thinking.

"He shouldn't have to die like this! He needs help!" Asbel hollered.

Yuri gritted his teeth.

"There you go again, trying to think you can help someone by sticking your own nose into it." Yuri explained.

"But I got news for you…" Yuri continued.

"This is my justice to help someone suffering like this!" Yuri finished.

"By killing?!" Asbel asked, in an angry manner.

Yuri got angrier at Asbel's stubbornness.

"What the hell DO YOU KNOW!?" Yuri asked, in an angry manner.

Yuri kicked Asbel to the side.

Asbel quickly got up and tackled Yuri to the ground.

"Both of you, stop!" Hirgon hollered.

Hirgon attempted to stop the fight, but the injuries he took from the monster started to take in as he coughed blood.

"Shit!" Hirgon thought.

Hirgon can only look as Asbel and Yuri began to fight each other.

"This is bad…" Hirgon thought.

XXX

 _Now…_

Asbel and Yuri continued to clash swords with pure rage, as the others were forced to watch.

"Why? Why now?!" Cheria asked, in a sad manner.

"Are they serious?" Tear asked.

Tear and Cheria began healing Hirgon, Luke and Repede despite still being focused on watching the fight.

"Those idiots!" Rita exclaimed.

Sophie looked very sad.

"Asbel-san. Yuri-san." Sophie thought.

Mieu, Jade and Liu became very troubled.

"Yuri…" Flynn thought.

Flynn planned to stop the fight, but Richard stopped him.

"Your Highness!?" Flynn asked, in a surprised manner.

"Don't interfere." Richard replied.

"This is something Asbel has to do for Yuri's justice." Richard explained.

"Yuri's justice?" Cheria, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu asked in unison.

"You know what I'm talking about, right Flynn?" Richard asked.

Flynn became somber.

"Yeah…" Flynn replied.

Flynn took a deep breath.

\- Lightning Strike! – Asbel shouted.

\- Brutal Fang! – Yuri shouted.

Asbel and Yuri clashed swords at their strongest.

"Will you stop already?!" Asbel asked, in an angry manner.

"Shut up! Everything you say pisses me off!" Yuri hollered.

"What?!" Asbel exclaimed.

"Ever since day one, you've always been one to tackle problems by yourself!" Yuri hollered.

"Never one to get past your pain! Never one to let people share your burden!" Yuri continued.

"You've always been a spoiled little bastard down to the heart!"

Asbel got angrier.

"Take… that… BACK!" Asbel shouted.

"I HATE YOU'RE GUTS, BASTARD!" Yuri shouted.

Asbel and Yuri clashed more violently.

XXX

"Back when we were kids, Yuri and I were commoners at the Slums of Yilsse, where the poor were treated badly without remorse before Richard became king." Flynn explained.

"Yuri even got to see children been tossed around like livestock. It infuriated him to the point he killed those who hurt people." Flynn continued.

Everyone became shocked that Yuri kill to protect.

"In the years that follow, I became a member of the Azure Knights and rose up the ranks with Yuri by my side. To find a better way to stop criminals without killing." Flynn continued.

"And when Richard became king and Asbel came, everything managed to calm down." Flynn continued.

"But Yuri left the Knights to become a vigilante… but only to kill criminals who are psychotic or having no respect of life." Flynn continued.

"And sometimes… he would kill those who are suffering a fate worse than defeat. To **SAVE** them from their pain." Flynn finished.

Everyone's expressions became very saddened.

"But even if Yuri do that, it's hurting him on the inside." Liu explained.

"Poor Yuri…" Mieu muttered.

"A lowly dog who cares about life even if crossing a line he shouldn't cross." Jade explained, adjusting his glasses.

"Yuri-san…" Sophie thought, very saddened.

"Not even Asbel-san knew about it. Just me, Luke, Flynn-san and Richard-sama." Tear explained, finish healing Luke.

Hirgon petted Repede's hair, who can only stand watching his master attacking one of his friends.

Cheria felt very saddened to the point she doesn't know what to say.

Luke, now awake and hearing what Flynn said, has had enough and went to stop the fight.

Richard soon joined without saying a word.

"Your Highness!" Flynn hollered.

"Luke!" Cheria and Tear hollered in unison.

"Master!" Mieu hollered.

XXX

Asbel and Yuri were panting heavily like they were near their limits.

Blood came from their swords that dripped small ones.

"This is it, you son of a bitch…" Yuri muttered.

"You're dead…" Asbel muttered.

Asbel's right hand started to slowly glow.

Both attempted one last strike.

However…

Luke intervened, stopping Asbel with his sword and gripping Yuri's right hand holding [his] sword with his left hand.

"Both of you…" Luke muttered.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Luke shouted.

Luke pushed back Asbel and Yuri with anger.

"Why you…" Asbel growled.

"Stay out of our fight!" Yuri hollered.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Luke hollered.

Asbel and Yuri stopped.

They both see Luke shedding tears.

"It doesn't matter what you're problems are!" Luke hollered.

"But I won't let you two kill each other – not over this!" Luke continued.

"So please… just stop fighting." Luke finished.

Luke bent down and cried a bit.

Both Asbel and Yuri became saddened by what they done.

Richard looked at the monster with sadness.

"To think Roxas capable of such brutality without a second thought." Richard thought.

Richard delivered a swift killing blow to the monster, sparring him from its pain.

Richard then looked to Asbel, who was hugged by Cheria.

"Asbel. I understand you want to help this poor man. But you should've already know that once someone transforms into something that's beyond reversing…" Richard thought.

"… Only death can spare those who are suffering." Richard thought.

"But never forget, your friends are here to help share your burdens even if there's discomfort and dispute." Richard thought.

The battle for Rohan was now over.

XXX

In the aftermath of the battle, everyone began to treat their wounds and properly bury the monster pilot in a grave alongside those who died with respect and pity as night drew.

Everyone left the funeral to mind their business, leaving only Asbel, Yuri, Repede, Luke and Mieu alone.

Asbel and Yuri became silent.

Luke, Mieu and Repede became worried.

" _Master, should we do something?_ " Mieu whispered.

" _No. We need to let them figure it out on their own._ " Luke whispered.

Luke and Mieu then left without a word.

Asbel looked at the grave and began to take in the gravity of the choice he made.

"Yuri." Asbel said.

Yuri turned to look at Asbel.

"We've known each other since I came here." Asbel explained.

"So why didn't you tell me about your pain?" Asbel asked.

Yuri sighed.

"After hearing about what happened to you in Altea seven years ago…" Yuri explained.

"… I just couldn't tell you.

"Why?" Asbel asked.

"Because…" Yuri replied.

Yuri began to cry.

Repede whimpered.

"… I didn't want you to become sad again." Yuri continued.

"I… just wanted to protect you from my pain." Yuri finished.

Asbel gave Yuri a brotherly hug, shocking the vigilante.

"I know. And I know you wanted to kill that monster because you didn't want to see it suffer anymore." Asbel explained.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk for not knowing your feelings." Asbel continued.

Yuri became touched by Asbel's kindness, even though he once said he despised Asbel's noble heart.

"It's okay." Yuri said.

Asbel and Yuri comforted their pain, as Repede gave a howl that echoed the sky.

Now having their bond restored, Asbel, Yuri and Repede began to head back to Rohan.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Cheria** : You sure you and Yuri are okay now?

 **Asbel** : Yeah.

 **Cheria** : Asbel-kun…

 **Asbel** : Don't worry. We managed to come to an understanding with each other.

 **Cheria** : I was just worried you two were gonna kill each other?

 **Asbel** : Sorry if I worried you and everyone else.

 **Cheria** : I know.

 _Cheria left the scene._

 **Asbel** : Cheria…

 _Asbel became silent for a few seconds._

 **Asbel** : Next time: Chapter 14 – Coming Storm.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? This was a sad chapter, but every character needs to express their feelings and how to share them with others. I may not be good with this due to my own experience, but that's something I wouldn't tell unless I'm clear with myself to tell.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here is the fourteenth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Returning to Yilsse after the Rohan invasion, Asbel's party and Richard and Hirgon's forces being preparations to retake Altea. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 14 – Coming Storm**

* * *

An airship entered Yilsee airspace, coming in peace.

The lower part of the ship opened up as stairs came down in a flash.

Walking out of the ship are Asbel, Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita, Liu, Richard, Flynn and the Azure Knights, Hirgon, and a battalion of 10,000 Rohan soldiers.

Crowds cheer with glee after seeing their king come home safely.

Asbel and Yuri eyed the crowd with amusement.

"Good to be back, bud?" Asbel asked.

"Yeah." Yuri replied.

After their dispute one week ago, the two made up and reforged their bond.

Thought they still maintain their rivalry, but sometimes on "friendly" when it comes to competition, and sometimes on "violent" when it comes to petty insults.

XXX

Arriving at the Royal Palace, everyone came to a stop.

"I only need Asbel, Flynn, Hirgon, Yuri and Jade. The rest will wait outside until we're done." Richard explained.

Everyone nodded.

Asbel, Richard, Flynn, Hirgon, Yuri and Jade entered the palace.

Only Cheria, Luke, Mieu, Repede, Tear, Rita and Liu were left to wait outside.

"So… I guess we have to wait until they're done?" Luke asked.

"Seems so." Liu replied.

Repede whimpered a bit, feeling worried about his master.

Sophie petted his head for comfort.

XXX

At a round table, Asbel, Richard, Flynn, Hirgon, Yuri and Jade all sat where the chairs are stationed.

Richard put out several documents regarding enemy intel.

"Here's what my scouts and scientists have both discovered, and found so far." Richard explained.

The seven began looking over the first five documents which explains all the members of the Elite Guard.

"The first of the Elite Guard is Victoria Braus: skilled spearwoman and adviser to Roxas' king. 24 years old." Richard explained.

"We've met." Asbel and Yuri thought in unison.

Asbel and Yuri thought back to the day they fought Victoria during her invasion of Yilsse.

"Then, here's the second: Sync Tempest, an excellent martial artist and the youngest by age 17." Richard explained.

"That guy?" Asbel asked.

"I do recall he gave you a sucker punch that time." Yuri explained, with a sneer.

Asbel got angry with a red tick mark on his forehead.

Jade also sneered while adjusting his glasses.

"Wow. Sucker punched by a delinquent martial artist." Flynn and Hirgon thought, dumbstruck upon hearing that.

"Here's the third." Richard said, showing the third file.

"Legretta Mercury. Age 21, Combat Tactician with a short fuse." Richard continued.

"I've seen her only twice when she was still a trainee." Jade explained.

"When was she last seen?" Asbel asked.

"In Edo – killing several rebels trying to start a revolution against a Roxas stronghold there." Richard explained.

XXX

In Edo, Legretta laid waste to several Edo rebel soldiers without even trying.

She smirked and left the devastation without care.

"Too easy." Legretta commented.

Legretta sheathed her two swords away as she kept walking.

XXX

"She's dangerous." Yuri commented.

"Indeed." Hirgon said.

"Who's the fourth?" Asbel asked.

Flynn showed the fourth, revealing a muscular man.

"Largo Black, age 33. Known to be the muscle, he's violent with a thirst for blood and carnage."

"Three days ago, he led only 100 men against 5000 from the desert kingdom of Silvia." Flynn explained.

"And wiped out 2000 of them with just brute force." Hirgon explained.

Asbel and Yuri became surprised.

XXX

In Silvia's large desert area, Largo effortlessly wiped out 1000 men with one attack.

Largo laughed.

"Is there no one who can give me a real challenge?!" Largo asked.

(A/N: Has the boastful attitude of Lu Bu!)

Largo entered the fray once more.

XXX

"Brutality doesn't describe a beast such as him." Jade commented.

"And the leader-" Richard said.

"-is Asch Bloody." Yuri said.

"Show some manners, Yuri!" Flynn hollered.

"Sorry." Yuri muttered.

Richard chuckled.

"Thanks, Yuri. You did have experience with the man did you not?" Richard asked.

Yuri nodded.

"Not to mention he's Luke's cousin." Asbel commented.

"He and Luke were inseparable back when I was still a captain to the military." Hirgon explained.

"In fact, I was their mentor." Hirgon continued.

"That doesn't explain why he calls you 'sensei'?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I'm never one with formality to those I'm very close too." Hirgon replied.

"How does a king not demand formality?!" Asbel, Yuri and Flynn thought in unison, deadpanned.

"However… Asch's thirst for power and brutal personality made him too difficult to handle – so he had to be cast out." Hirgon explained.

"It was one of the hardest choices of my life." Hirgon continued.

"At first Luke and I both wanted to help him… but Bloody was too far gone in darkness." Hirgon finished.

"Which explains his hostility towards Luke when he, Repede and I fought him last time." Yuri explained.

Richard then handed out a map of multiple Roxas sightings so far.

"By this map, most of their forces are still in Roxas with the High Council in charge." Richard explained.

"The invasion in Rohan with minimal losses on our side and almost all on theirs." Richard continued.

"Plus the invasion here with minimal damage." Flynn explained.

"Two attacks confirmed in Edo, including Legretta's stopping the insurrection." Richard continued.

"One recently in Silvia, led by Largo." Richard continued.

"None so far in Arctica." Richard continued.

"And about 300,000 men stationed in Altea." Richard continued.

"Including the Elite Guard and their king, Van Grants." Richard finished.

"Van…" Asbel thought.

Asbel gripped his fists in anger.

"One week before retaking Altea back from Roxas." Asbel explained.

"Exactly." Jade said.

"Let's come up with a strategy right away." Richard explained.

"Right!" Asbel, Yuri, Jade, Flynn and Hirgon hollered in unison.

All six began discussing about multiple strategies and how to play this right.

XXX

 _Thirty minutes later…_

The doors to the Royal Palace now opened, revealing Asbel, Richard, Flynn, Hirgon, Yuri and Jade exiting.

What the six have noticed are the troubled expressions of Luke, Repede, Mieu, Tear and Sophie, along with Cheria trying to comfort a saddened Rita.

"What's wrong?" Asbel asked.

"Where's Liu?" Jade asked.

Luke handed out a note.

"Read this." Luke replied.

Asbel took the note from Luke and opened it.

What he read caused concern for the prince.

 _Liu,_

 _I will be waiting at the Forest of Sages in the old mine. It's time to settle this once and for all._

 _Come alone!_

 _If you so much as bring anyone with you, I'll kill the hostages I've captured to make you suffer._

 _P.S.,_

 _Kurt Bessel._

Who is Kurt Bessel?

And what's the relationship between him and Liu?

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Yuri** : Why would Liu go on his own?

 **Luke** : Tear and I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.

 **Sophie** : I'm actually kinda worried of Rita-san.

 _Yuri and Luke showed facial expressions of worry. So did Sophie._

 _Asbel and Rita (with a saddened expression) appeared in the scene._

 **Asbel** : Guys, I know you're all worried, but come on!

 **Asbel** : Liu isn't someone who can go down easily.

 _Yuri, Luke and Sophie's facial expressions brightened._

 **Yuri** : You're right.

 **Luke** : I know this' a one-on-one match. But the big guy can handle anything!

 **Sophie** : I wanna believe in Liu-san's strength.

 **Asbel** : Rita, I believe Liu will prevail.

 **Rita** : Y-You sure?

 **Asbel** : Positive. And if this Kurt guy tries anything dirty…

 **Asbel, Yuri & Luke**: We'll be there to back him up!

 _Rita's face became filled with joy._

 **Rita** : You're right! Liu can't lose!

 **Sophie** : That's right!

 **Asbel** : Care to do the honors?

 **Rita** : Next time: Chapter 15 – Old Scores.

 **Asbel** : Off to the Forest of Sages!

 **Yuri, Luke, Sophie & Rita**: YEAH!

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here is the fifteenth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Liu plans to settle the score with his former partner, Kurt Bessel, once and for all. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 15 – Old Scores**

* * *

Forty minutes earlier, Luke, Repede, Cheria, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Rita and Liu were waiting outside for the meeting to be done.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Luke asked, having his arms behind his head.

"Beats me." Rita replied.

Cheria, Tear and Sophie became concerned.

Liu noticed.

"You girls alright?" Liu asked.

"Not sure." Cheria replied.

"I know they're all friends, but still…" Tear explained.

Repede and Mieu felt downhearted.

"The enemy we'll be fighting is stronger than we might fear." Sophie commented.

Liu scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry. Like Asbel said, we'll keep getting stronger." Liu explained.

Cheria, Tear and Sophie's expressions became brighter with hope.

"Exactly right." Luke commented.

"That's why Liu is so cool!" Rita hollered.

A Yilsse scout suddenly appeared.

"What is it?" Tear asked.

"A message for Liu Armstrong." The scout replied.

Everyone outside became confused.

The scout handed out a closed note to Liu.

Liu opened the note.

But what he read widened his eyes with shock.

The others became concerned as the scout took off.

"Liu-san?" Sophie asked.

Liu handed the note to Luke, much to his confusion.

"All of you… stay here." Liu said.

"Uh, what?" Cheria asked.

"This is a personal matter I must solve." Liu replied.

"What matter?" Tear asked.

"Trust me on this one." Liu said.

"Let us come with you, Liu." Rita explained.

Liu patted Rita's head.

"Sorry, kiddo. But this is my job." Liu explained.

Liu ran off without warning.

"Liu!" Rita hollered.

XXX

Back in the present, everyone are grappling with the current situation.

Asbel and Richard are reading the note again.

"Who the hell is Kurt Bessel?" Asbel asked.

"Never heard of him in my life." Richard replied.

"In other words, we're dealing with someone that only Liu knows." Yuri explained.

Cheria continued to comfort the sad Rita.

Asbel gave the note to Richard.

"Rita, you're with me." Asbel said.

Rita lifted her head to see Asbel's determined face.

"The two of us will help him." Asbel said.

Everyone else became shocked.

"Hold on, dummy!" Tear hollered.

"Did you forget what the rest of the note said?!" Luke asked, in an angry manner.

"That Kurt is in an old mine in the Forest of Sages?" Asbel asked.

"No, dumbass! It means that there are hostages involved!" Yuri hollered.

Asbel clutched his fists.

"In short, if anyone goes with Liu, Bessel will kill the hostages captured on sight." Jade explained.

"What a cowardly move." Hirgon muttered.

"Liu is our friend! We can't let him do this alone!" Rita hollered.

"Calm down, Rita." Mieu said.

"We all get what you and Asbel-san are feeling right now." Sophie explained.

"But this is something Liu has to resolve on his own, and he meant it." Cheria explained.

"Guys…" Rita muttered.

"I agree with Asbel and Rita." Flynn commented.

"WHAT!?" Cheria, Yuri, Luke, Mieu, Tear and Hirgon exclaimed in unison.

"Flynn?" Richard asked.

"I don't know what is going on with Liu and this 'Bessel', but the note is obviously more of a threat to demoralize Liu's spirit instead of agreeing to a duel." Flynn explained.

"Besides, Bessel's a criminal with every dirty trick to use." Flynn continued.

"He'll kill the hostages regardless if Liu's alone or not." Flynn finished.

Everyone became silent for a few minutes.

"Rita, let's go." Asbel said.

"Right." Rita said.

Asbel and Rita left in a hurry to find Liu.

The others wanted to stop them, but in their hearts know this duel could be rigged and Liu will need help in this.

XXX

Liu began walking through the Forest of Sages with a calm mind.

"Bessel…" Liu thought.

Liu sees the mine entrance once he stopped.

Liu gripped his fists in anger.

"This time… it ends with only one winner." Liu thought.

Liu pressed inside the mine with purpose.

Liu's determination to beat Bessel grows with fury and regret.

Regret he didn't stop him four years ago because he wasn't strong enough.

XXX

A flashback four years ago shows a young adult Liu facing off against Kurt after Kurt betrayed their friendship in an abandoned town.

" _How could you do this?!_ " Liu asked in an angry manner, during a flashback.

" _You're still a brat, Liu. You know nothing about my desire!_ " Kurt replied, during a flashback.

" _By joining Roxas?!_ " Liu asked in an angry manner, during a flashback.

Liu charged with vigor against Kurt.

But Kurt shot Liu down with his bayonet.

The wounds on his left shoulder and right knee were severe.

Liu grunted in pain.

" _This is a sample of our difference in strength, boy._ " Kurt explained, during a flashback.

Liu growled.

" _In four years, face me at the Forest of Sages._ " Kurt explained, during a flashback.

" _Only there will you understand my motives._ " Kurt continued, during a flashback.

" _But next time… only one will walk away._ " Kurt finished.

Kurt walked away from the wounded Liu.

All Liu could do now is scream in rage and agony.

XXX

Walking into the mines, Liu enters a mining area where a power generator is placed.

And three child hostages, two boys and one girl around ages of 10-11.

Liu's anger rose higher.

"Where are you, Kurt?!" Liu asked, in a furious manner.

"Don't fret, old friend." Kurt explained.

Kurt appeared from a door that opened.

"I'm here." Kurt said.

"Kurt." Liu growled.

Liu drew his battle axe and gripped with both hands fiercely.

"This time I will defeat you!" Liu hollered.

Kurt drew his bayonets in response.

"Come!" Kurt hollered.

Liu and Kurt clashed violently in an instant.

Both combatants are on par with each other, barely landing a scratch on their opposing fighter.

\- Shatterfang! – Liu shouted.

Liu delivered a powerful axe drop attack.

Kurt dodged with ease.

\- Dragon! – Kurt shouted.

Kurt slashed Liu with his bayonets in an "X"-Formation.

Liu intervened but was pushed back.

"Okay, asshole – try this!" Liu hollered.

\- Magius! – Liu shouted.

Liu fired a barrage of colored emeralds from his axe.

\- Crow! – Kurt shouted.

Kurt fired a barrage of high-speed bullets from his bayonets to intercept the bullets.

The collision of attacks created a smokescreen, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

Kurt can't tell where Liu is right now.

"Where is he?" Kurt thought.

\- Might Charge! – Liu shouted.

Liu charged recklessly at Kurt with force.

Kurt collided with a wall.

(A/N: Score one for Liu!)

Liu panted.

"How'd you like that?" Liu asked.

Kurt shrugged off his injuries.

"Impressive. But I'm still better." Kurt hollered.

Liu and Kurt clashed again.

\- Low Hammer! – Liu shouted.

Liu attempted to attack with a downward axe attack.

But Kurt was counting on that and dodged the attack.

Liu began shocked as Kurt aimed one of his bayonets at Liu's right shoulder.

\- Hornet! – Kurt shouted.

Kurt fired a dirty shot at Liu's right shoulder.

Liu stumbled a bit.

"Like before, you attempted that same technique twice." Kurt explained.

"But I was still counting on that." Kurt continued.

Liu glared at Kurt.

"Now, this is it." Kurt finished.

\- Devil's Bayonet! – Kurt shouted.

Kurt barraged Liu with a combination of sword slashes and gun shots from his bayonets.

Liu could barely defend himself and coughed blood from the assault.

The kids were horrified and begged Kurt to stop.

"Leave onii-chan alone!" All three kids hollered in unison.

Kurt threatened to aim a bayonet at the kids, forcing them to be quiet.

"Coward. I should've known you'd hurt the kids regardless of our terms to the fight." Liu commented.

"You're too honorable to let your friends help you when it comes to personal business." Kurt explained.

"But alas, you'll get to see them die because of your stubborn pride." Kurt continued.

Liu threatened to pull the trigger.

"Don't do it!" Liu hollered.

\- Fireball! – Rita shouted.

A ball of fire hit Kurt hard-core.

\- Demon Wave! – Asbel shouted.

A wave of energy sliced through the ropes with accuracy, freeing them.

All three kids were overjoyed.

Liu's eyes widened with surprise.

"Y-You came?" Liu asked.

XXX

Asbel and Rita appeared in the nick of time, untying the kids thanks to his Demon Wave.

The three kids quickly ran to Asbel's side.

"I'll take these kids to safety. Help Liu finish off that creep." Asbel explained.

"Roger that!" Rita hollered.

Rita ran to Liu's side with a healing herb.

"You scared me half to death, you big idiot!" Rita hollered.

"Don't ever do that again!" Rita hollered.

Liu gently smiled.

"I won't." Liu said.

"How cute. The two stooges are back together." Kurt commented.

Rita glared violently at Kurt.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Liu! Or my village!" Rita hollered.

"Rita." Liu thought.

Kurt clicked his tongue.

"It was by miracle the fool saved you out of pity." Kurt explained.

"You're wrong." Liu said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"It wasn't out of pity. It was to help care for her when no one else was there." Liu explained.

XXX

A flashback shows the wounded Liu saving an unconscious young Rita from being crushed from the rubble.

He carried her and made a vow to look after her as he left the carnage Kurt made.

XXX

"That day I made a solemn vow to protect her!" Liu hollered.

"Protect her from people like you!" Liu hollered.

"Liu." Rita said.

Liu gripped his axe with his free hand as he stood up.

"Rita. Let's finish this!" Liu hollered.

"Yeah!" Rita hollered.

Liu and Rita charged at Kurt with pure vigor.

The Mining Duo were now overpowering Kurt with synchronized attacks as the mercenary couldn't defend himself.

"T-This can't be!" Kurt hollered.

"It's time to end this!" Liu hollered.

"Hell yeah!" Rita hollered.

\- Double Earth Smash! – Liu and Rita shouted in unison.

Liu and Rita finished off Kurt with a combination of two powerful earth punches, inflicting serious damage.

Kurt collided with the generator, creating an explosion.

Liu and Rita dodged in time.

Both got up and viewed the destruction.

Kurt was dead.

"Goodbye, Kurt Bessel." Liu thought.

A loud rumbling was heard.

"Uh-oh!" Rita hollered.

"Time to run, kid!" Liu hollered.

Liu and Rita ran for their lives as the mine began to collapse.

XXX

After escaping the mines and reuniting with Asbel and the three children at the outside, Liu and Rita return to Yilsse's front gate, where everyone is waiting for them.

"Ready, man?" Asbel asked.

Liu nodded.

Asbel went ahead to rejoin the others with the three kids in tow.

"Rita." Liu said.

Rita turned her attention to Liu.

Liu patted her head.

"Thank you for coming to help me." Liu explained.

Rita became bashful with a joyful smile.

"Anytime, big guy!" Rita hollered.

Rita went to join the others.

Liu looked up to the sky.

"No matter what happens, my friends will always be there for me.

Liu's resolve to fight alongside his friends gets stronger as the war continues.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Liu** : I'm very sorry for running off without warning, you guys.

 **Asbel** : All is forgiven.

 **Rita** : But next time, don't go rushing off without a plan!

 **Liu** : I-I know.

 _Asbel laughed sheepishly._

 **Asbel** : Oh, by the way Rita.

 **Rita** : Yeah?

 **Asbel** : I heard a day ago Luke and Mieu were messing with your equipment.

 **Asbel** : Trying to make something cool, only for it to explode.

 **Rita** : WHAT?! THEY'RE SO DEAD!

 _Rita left the scene in anger._

 **Liu** : Word of advice: never tempt with Rita's equipment for fun.

 **Asbel** : Gotcha.

 **Asbel** : Care to do the honors?

 **Liu** : Why yes.

 **Liu** : Next time: Chapter 16 – Captured.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here is the sixteenth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Roxas forces attack Yilsse once more, only for a much bigger plot in motion. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 16 – Captured**

* * *

"All right, men! We need to mobilize within the week!" Flynn hollered.

"Yes, sir!" The Azure Knights and Yilsse soldiers hollered in unison.

By Richard's orders, the allied forces of Yilsse and Rohan prepare to mobilize their resources for the big revolution.

The revolution to take back Altea from Roxas at last!

Every soldier began to move in every direction to gather whatever weapons, armor and supplies they need.

Richard and Hirgon are overseeing Flynn's commanding efforts.

"Nice work, Flynn." Richard commented.

"In a week, we launch our allied campaign against Roxas, huh?" Hirgon asked.

"Yes. To take free Altea after seven years." Richard replied.

"You sure Asbel's ready to take the throne?" Hirgon asked.

"Not sure. That all depends on his answer." Richard replied.

"I hope so." Hirgon said.

Richard and Hirgon began walking to the Courtyard, getting ready for battle.

XXX

At the town square, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu were out shopping for new supplies.

"In a whole week, we're gearing to take back Altea." Yuri explained.

Repede barked in agreement.

"I can't wait!" Rita hollered.

"Me too." Sophie said.

"We must be prepared for the war ahead of us." Jade explained, adjusting his glasses.

"Got that right." Liu commented.

"We're gonna save Altear!" Mieu hollered.

Luke was eating a stick of teriyaki chicken with delight.

Tear, holding his hand, felt a little embarrassed with red cheeks.

"Isn't it embarrassing?" Tear asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, eating a piece of teriyaki.

"Us. Hand-in-hand. In public." Tear replied.

Luke chuckled.

"It's natural for couples to hold hands in public." Luke explained.

Tear's face became a little red.

"Idiot." Tear thought.

Yuri, Repede, Mieu and Rita snickered, while Sophie giggled and Jade and Liu smiled.

"By the way… where's Asbel-san and Cheria-san?" Sophie asked.

"In their own private room." Luke replied.

The others immediately realized what Luke meant by that and smiled.

"Probably having their _little moment_." Yuri, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu thought in unison.

XXX

Asbel and Cheria were having their moment in their shared room.

The two couldn't say a word right now, feeling very flustered thinking about being alone together in the same room.

"I can't believe this happening! I'm alone with Asbel-kun." Cheria thought.

"Who would've guessed I be alone with Cheria." Asbel thought.

Asbel decided to "break the ice".

"So... this is it." Asbel said.

Cheria nodded.

"After seven years, we get to finally retake Altea." Asbel explained.

"Seven years, huh?" Cheria thought.

Cheria gripped her skirt a little tight.

"Asbel-kun… there's something I wanted to ask you." Cheria explained.

"What's that?" Asbel asked.

"If you were alive all those years, why didn't you come to me?" Cheria asked.

Asbel became stunned.

"When I heard the Lhant Residence burned to the ground, I didn't wanted to…" Cheria said.

Cheria began to cry a bit.

"Cheria, I…" Asbel muttered.

"I wanted to believe you survived, but I was so worried you wouldn't want to see me, so I just had to believe." Cheria explained, crying.

"I missed you, dammit!" Cheria hollered.

"I missed you so much!" Cheria continued.

Cheria wiped the tears from her eyes, but more came down a bit faster.

Asbel felt regret.

"Sorry." Asbel said.

Cheria became surprised a bit.

"I felt like I couldn't come back 'til I was ready this time." Asbel explained.

"I wanted to get stronger to never lose anyone ever again." Asbel continued.

"But when you believed I was alive, I couldn't face you." Asbel continued.

"I don't want to put you in danger with the way I was before." Asbel continued.

"But I always knew you believed in me even if it hurt you – so I did the same for you." Asbel finished.

Cheria began to rapidly blush.

"You mean that?" Cheria asked.

Asbel nodded.

"And seeing you back at that port town made me happy." Asbel explained.

"Happy to know we can this time, reclaim our home." Asbel continued.

Unconsciously, Asbel wrapped his arms around Cheria's waist with a blush.

Cheria was taken in by surprise as her blush intensified.

"Promise me… that we'll always be together." Asbel commented.

Cheria smiled as she put her arms around his neck.

"We will, Asbel-kun." Cheria said.

Both teens almost leaned in for a kiss.

However, a massive explosion was heard.

"An explosion?!" Cheria exclaimed.

"Something bad's happening." Asbel thought.

"Let's go!" Asbel hollered.

"Right!" Cheria hollered.

"And just when we were about to kiss!" Cheria thought, upset that their moment was ruined.

(A/N: Stuff like that happens at the worst, unexpected time!)

XXX

In about twenty minutes the city was in chaos.

Ten battalions of Roxas soldiers attacked from the North, East, South and West Gates were destroyed by four Battle Goliaths as hundreds of men launched their assault.

In the Town Square, several Yilsse and Rohan soldiers were pushed back by force.

"T-Too strong…" A Rohan soldier muttered.

Asbel and Cheria soon met up with Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu, who arrived at the same time they did.

"What's happening?!" Asbel asked.

"Roxas is attacking Yilsse again!" Yuri replied.

"And no doubt it was a surprise attack." Jade commented.

Asbel and the others looked to see Victoria, Sync, and even Legretta and Largo behind the attack.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" Largo hollered.

"About time they showed up." Sync commented.

"Now to repay my failure last time!" Victoria hollered.

"You rejects are going to die!" Legretta hollered.

Asbel and the gang armed themselves.

"Are those the Elite Guard?" Liu asked.

"Yeah." Tear replied.

"But where's Asch?" Luke asked.

"That's a good question." Asbel replied.

"Hold on… if four of the Elite Guard were here to attack the Town Square just to drawn in the prince and us..." Jade thought.

"Then where is their lead-" Jade thought.

Jade suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Mieu asked.

"Did you figured out their plan?" Cheria asked.

"Asbel – take Cheria, Yuri and Luke to the Castle!" Jade hollered.

Asbel and the gang became a little surprised of Jade's sudden demeanor.

"This is clearly a diversion!" Jade hollered.

"The real attack is at the castle!" Jade continued.

Asbel and the others became shocked.

"But that means…!" Tear hollered.

"As expected from the traitorous tactician – you've figured it all out." Victoria commented.

"But we won't let you get away!" Victoria hollered.

Victoria attempted to stop Asbel, Cheria, Yuri and Luke from leaving.

\- Turbulence! – Jade shouted.

\- Holy Lance! – Tear shouted.

Jade and Tear intervened and blew Victoria away.

"We got you guys covered!" Tear hollered.

"Go!" Jade hollered.

\- Stone Dragon Ascent! – Sync shouted.

\- Inlay Nocturne! – Legretta shouted.

\- Beast! – Largo shouted.

Sync, Legretta and Largo tried to take advantage and stop Asbel.

However…

Repede attacked with Hell Hound.

\- Sword Assault! – Sophie shouted.

\- Splash! – Rita shouted.

\- Mighty Rush! – Liu shouted.

Repdede, Sophie, Rita and Liu intercepted them.

"Asbel-san, hurry!" Sophie hollered.

Repede barked in agreement.

"Save the kings!" Liu hollered.

"And kick whosever asses that are hurting them!" Rita hollered.

Asbel nodded.

"Cheria, Yuri, Luke – let's go!" Asbel hollered.

"Right!" Cheria, Yuri and Luke hollered in unison.

Without any time to waste, Asbel, Cheria, Yuri and Luke headed to the Castle.

XXX

Inside the throne room, Jade's hypothesis actually came true.

Richard and Hirgon are currently fighting against Van, Asch and three Battle Goliaths.

Flynn and the Azure Knights were already defeated.

\- Poor Form! – Richard shouted.

\- Radiant Attack! – Van shouted.

\- Tornado Drive! – Hirgon shouted.

\- Slag Assault! – Asch shouted.

Richard and Hirgon clashed attacks with Van and Asch.

All four are evenly matched.

"We're evenly matched." Hirgon commented.

"Not quite." Asch said.

The three Goliaths aimed their guns at Richard and Hirgon.

"Not so fast." Richard thought.

\- Sword Rain: Alpha! – Richard shouted.

With lightning speed, Richard slashed at one of the Goliaths so fast only few can see his attacks.

The Goliath took some damage.

\- Severing Wind! – Richard shouted.

Richard then followed the assault by unleashing a rising wind attack.

The pilot was forced to eject as the Goliath was getting hammered.

"Now to finish it!" Richard hollered.

Van and Asch tried to attack Richard unnoticed.

\- Herculean Wall! – Hirgon shouted.

Using his shield combined with Magic Artes, Hirgon created a massive barrier to keep the Roxas king and Elite Guard leader at bay.

"Impressive." Van commented.

\- Rising Phoenix! – Richard shouted.

Richard finished off the Goliath with a falling fire kick.

Asbel, Cheria, Yuri and Luke entered the throne room just in them to see Richard destroying the Goliath and Hirgon holding back Van and Asch.

"Richard just took out a Goliath in one shot!" Yuri hollered.

"Even you three had a hard time dealing with just one of them." Cheria commented.

"Save the talk for latter, please?" Luke asked, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"RICHARD!" Asbel shouted.

Richard, Hirgon, Van, Asch and the other two Goliaths turned to see Asbel, Cheria, Yuri and Luke.

"Asbel!" Richard hollered.

"Stay back! It's a trap!" Hirgon shouted.

Asbel, Cheria, Yuri and Luke charged in recklessly to help Richard and Hirgon.

Van smirked.

XXX

Back in the Town Square, Jade, Sophie, Repede, Tear, Rita and Liu are having a troubled battle against Victoria, Legretta, Sync and Largo.

Mieu, watching from the sidelines, was getting worried.

\- Nocturnal Light! – Tear shouted.

\- Phi! – Rita shouted.

\- Beast! – Sophie shouted.

Tear, Rita and Sophie combined their attacks to overpower their opponents.

But Legretta and Sync were a step ahead.

\- Holy Lance! – Legretta shouted.

\- Turbulence! – Sync shouted.

Legretta and Sync overpowered the girls with pure force.

"Damn!" Liu hollered.

"Focus, Liu!" Jade hollered.

Jade, Liu and Repede locked horns with Victoria and Largo.

Without anyone even noticing, Victoria smirked.

"All according to plan." Victoria thought.

XXX

Asbel, Cheria, Yuri and Luke clashed with Van and Asch, while Richard and Hirgon held their own against the remaining Goliaths with ease.

\- Demon Fang! – Asbel shouted.

\- Blessed Blades! – Cheria shouted.

\- Azure Edge! – Yuri shouted.

\- Demon Fist! – Luke shouted.

Asbel, Cheria, Yuri and Luke combined their ranged attacks to deliver a devastating effect.

Van and Asch deflected the combo with ease.

"No way…" Yuri muttered.

Asbel clicked his tongue.

Asch took the charge.

\- Sonic Blast! – Asch shouted.

Asch attacked with a powerful energy thrust.

"No you don't!" Yuri and Luke hollered.

\- Ghost Wolf! – Yuri shouted.

\- Light Spear Cannon! – Luke shouted.

Yuri and Luke intercepted Asch's attack.

Richard and Hirgon began overpowering the remaining two Goliaths.

Van and Asbel clashed swords.

"You're fools to think you can come to Yilsse without a plan!" Asbel hollered.

Van snickered.

"What's so funny?!" Asbel asked, in an angry manner.

"You think I'd come here without a plan, boy?" Van asked.

"What?" Asbel asked.

A familiar scream was suddenly heard, causing Asbel to turn to his left and in complete shock.

To the left, Cheria was captured in a net by another Goliath.

"Cheria!" Asbel hollered.

Yuri, Luke, Richard and Hirgon became shocked as well.

"Guess our work is done." Asch said.

Yuri and Luke were furious.

"You bastard!" Yuri and Luke hollered in unison.

Yuri and Luke attempted to strike Asch out of anger.

Asch dodged gracefully as one of the two Goliaths from earlier shot a powerful energy cannon at the duo.

"No!" Hirgon hollered.

"I'm coming, Cheria!" Richard hollered.

Richard and Hirgon attempted to help Asbel, but the other Goliath fired its assault wrist gauntlets and delivering heavy injuries to the kings of Yilsse and Rohan.

With the situation out of control, Asbel left his battle with Van behind to save Cheria.

"All units! It's time to go!" Van hollered.

A line came down at a blinding speed, allowing Van and Asch to grab hold and escape.

"Asbel-kun!" Cheria hollered.

Cheria reached her hand out.

"I'm coming!" Asbel hollered.

Asbel jumped and attempted to grab Cheria's hand.

However, Asbel only managed to touch her finger and missed, much to both his and Cheria's horror.

Asbel fell down to the ground hard.

"Cheria!" Asbel hollered.

"HELP ME!" Cheria shouted.

The Goliath and Cheria flew to fast as Cheria's screams echoed the sky.

Asbel became deeply saddened by his failure.

Tears streaming rapidly down his face, Asbel screamed in agony as he pounded the ground with his right fist so many times it cracked.

"CHERIA~!" Asbel screamed.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Asbel** : Cheria…

 _Asbel left the scene with a saddened face._

 _Yuri, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu appeared with saddened expressions._

 **Tear** : Poor Asbel-san.

 **Jade** : Van surely played us for fools.

 **Rita** : Dammit!

 **Liu** : Easy, Rita.

 **Rita** : But…

 **Liu** : I know how you feel.

 **Luke** : But yelling won't change a thing!

 _Rita became silent._

 **Sophie** : Cheria-san…

 **Yuri** : We need to help Asbel.

 **Yuri** : He must get his resolve back if we're gonna save her and Altea.

 **Luke** : You're right.

 **Yuri** : Next time: Chapter 17 – Asbel's New Courage.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? I'll be taking a break from this story until sometime in Late June. But on the flipside, I'll be getting started on the first chapter(s) of the World War Series.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Here is the seventeenth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Disheartened at his failure to prevent Cheria's capture, Asbel enters a state of deep depression. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 17 – Asbel's New Courage**

* * *

It's been two days since Roxas' recent invasion on Yilsse and Cheria's capture; everyone are now speeding up the process of getting ready for war by tomorrow.

Under Richard and Hirgon's command, only 10,000 out of the remaining 12,000 took arms and prepared for battle, while the other 2,000 stayed behind to protect the civilians from any danger.

Even Asbel's company wasted no time in getting ready

However… there's one person who'd already given up.

Having failed to save Cheria, Asbel locked himself in his room… and in a deep state of depression and regret.

"Cheria…" Asbel thought.

Thinking back at his failure haunts him every day, wishing he could've done better.

XXX

Outside his room, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Rita and Liu were waiting outside from Asbel to come out.

"You can't be sulking forever, man!" Luke hollered.

"Come on, Luke. You've already done it like 5 times." Tear explained.

"I know, but…" Luke said.

"Can you blame the poor guy?" Liu asked.

Luke became silent.

"Ever since he lost Cheria-san, Asbel-san hasn't been the same." Sophie explained.

Sophie gripped her hands in frustration.

"We should've been there for them." Sophie said.

"You're right about that." Rita said.

"Roxas played us all for fools in this clever scheme." Tear explained.

"Agreed." Liu said.

"Poor Asbel." Mieu said.

Luke sighed.

"Let's give some space. He needs it." Luke said.

Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Rita and Liu immediately agreed to give Asbel more time.

All six left the door to Asbel's room.

Inside the room, Asbel continues to sulk as a strange purple essence covers Asbel's right hand without the prince noticing.

" _You'll be mine soon, boy._ " Lambda thought.

XXX

At the throne room, Yuri, Repede and Jade are helping Flynn with battle plans via two maps.

"The main force led by Flynn and Hirgon-dono will attack the front gate as a distraction." Jade explained.

"The vanguard will be Richard-dono and Asbel's group, sneaking into the castle to attack Van and rescue Cheria from the inside." Jade continued.

"I'm in on the stealth op." Yuri said.

"Was that a joke?" Flynn asked.

"No, Flynn." Yuri replied.

Repede sighed.

"If all goes according to plan, the main diversion will buy you as much time as you guys can to kill their king, liberate Altea, and save Cheria." Flynn explained.

Jade and Yuri nodded in agreement.

"However…" Flynn said.

"Yeah… we still have to get Asbel back in the fight." Jade explained, adjusting his glasses.

"No one can blame the poor kid." Yuri commented.

"He can't be like this forever. We need him." Flynn explained.

"But, how?" Yuri asked.

Repede whimpered in worry.

Hearing from a distance without being noticed was Richard.

The Yilsse king gripped his fists and went out.

XXX

Asbel still sulked in his room.

"Why… why am I still so weak?" Asbel thought.

" _HELP ME!_ " Cheria shouted, during a flashback.

Asbel became shaken by Cheria's last words.

Asbel gripped his arms tighter.

"Dammit!" Asbel thought.

The purple glow slowly began to increase.

A knock was heard on the door.

Asbel looked up, which also canceled the glow and disappeared.

"Leave me alone, Luke." Asbel muttered.

The door was suddenly flung to the side by a kick from an angry Richard.

(A/N: Never seen this side when not controlled by Lambda in Tales of Graces, eh?)

Asbel was taken aback by Richard's expression.

"Richard!?" Asbel exclaimed.

Richard stomped into the room and grabbed the collar of Asbel's collar.

Asbel became stunned to even struggle.

"Come with me." Richard said.

Dragging Asbel out of his room by force, Richard walked out with the prince in tow.

They soon walked out of the hotel to the forest, with everyone in the city watching in deadpanned, dumbfounded, or even flabbergasted manners.

Even Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita, Liu, Flynn and Hirgon didn't say a word at what transpired.

XXX

In the dungeons of the captured Altea royal castle, Cheria was bounded by a chain on her left calf, dressed in prisoner garbs and with her hair down, wondering how to escape.

"I gotta think of a way to escape somehow." Cheria thought.

Van came to check on his prisoner.

Cheria glared at the Roxas king.

"What do you want?" Cheria asked.

"You're capture to ensure our victory." Van replied.

"You wish." Cheria growled.

Van didn't care and continued walking.

"You'll see." Van said.

Cheria curled herself as she tried to hold onto hope.

"I need you… Asbel-kun." Cheria muttered.

XXX

Richard continued to drag Asbel as they exited Yilsee and entered their forest.

"Where are you taking me?!" Asbel asked.

Richard didn't answer as he continued dragging the prince.

Six minutes later, they finally arrived their destination as Richard threw Asbel to the dirty ground.

"What the hell, man!" Asbel exclaimed.

Asbel soon got up.

"Where are we anyway?" Asbel asked.

Richard pointed to what's behind Asbel.

Asbel turned and gasped at what he saw.

A wooden tree near the edge of a cliff with the names "ASBEL", "CHERIA" and "RICHARD" engraved together in a friendship pact.

"W-When was this written?" Asbel asked.

"I never even knew about this?" Asbel asked.

"It happened after you two came here the first time when we were kids." Richard explained.

Asbel walked to the tree and touched it gently.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Asbel asked.

"Because I wanted **BOTH** you and Cheria to see it together." Richard replied.

"Not just as friends… as lovers." Richard said.

Asbel became flabbergasted and blushed rapidly.

"Sorry. Wanted to save that too." Richard explained.

Asbel sulked.

"But seriously – you know she wouldn't give up if she'd still believed in you." Richard explained.

"But I couldn't save her." Asbel said.

Richard angrily gripped Asbel by the collar and brought him face-to-face.

"Then come with us and save her this time!" Richard hollered.

"Don't forget everyone here is expecting to help you!" Richard hollered.

Asbel became surprised as various images of his friends appeared in his mind.

How could he forget his friends who stood by his side for so long?

Both became silent.

Asbel began to stand up and patted Richard on the shoulder, taking the Yilsse king by surprise.

"You're right, old friend. I can't give up this time." Asbel explained.

A fire was now lit in Asbel.

Richard smiled.

"Glad to see you back on your feet." Richard commented.

XXX

Everyone waited by the gate for Asbel and Richard to return.

"Where are they?" Luke asked.

"Patience, little one." Hirgon said.

Luke became embarrassed.

"Hey! I see them!" Sophie hollered.

Heading Sophie, everyone turned to see Asbel and Richard walking towards them.

Yuri and the rest of Asbel's group rushed to hug the prince.

Asbel comforted them.

"Sorry for worrying you all." Asbel said.

"No sweat!" Rita hollered.

"Yeah!" Mieu hollered.

"We're here for you, Asbel-san." Sophie said.

"Don't forget that." Jade said.

"Tomorrow's the big day too." Liu said.

"Let's defeat Van and those Roxas clowns!" Luke hollered.

"And save Cheria-san!" Tear hollered.

Repede barked happily.

"You ready, man?" Yuri asked.

Asbel nodded.

"Let's move out!" Asbel hollered.

"Yeah!" Yuri, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu hollered in unison.

Richard, Flynn and Hirgon smiled at the sight.

Tomorrow, the final battle will soon begin!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Luke** : Glad to see you back in good shape!

 **Asbel** : I'm really sorry for worrying you guys.

 **Tear** : Don't sweat it.

 **Luke** : Time to save Cheria!

 **Tear** : You're right!

 **Asbel** : This time – I won't fail her again!

 **Luke & Tear**: Right.

 **Asbel** : Next time: Chapter 18 – Liberation: Part One!

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Sorry for the one month wait by the way!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Here is the eighteenth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! An army led by Asbel, Richard and Hirgon march to retake Altea, while a covert team led by Asbel and Richard infiltrate the castle to save Cheria. Hope you liked it. Only three chapters left.**

* * *

 **Ch. 18 – Liberation: Part One**

* * *

A whole day has passed since Asbel regained his fighting spirit and the allied forces of Yilsse and Rohan make their ultimate march to retake Altea from Roxas' tyranny.

In response, Roxas took precautions to prepare for war.

Tomorrow, this great battle will decide everything!

XXX

It was sunrise, as both armies were already stationed 100 feet away from each other on a great grassfield that connects both Yilsse and Altea.

The wind blew silent as both armies waited.

Leading the charge were Hirgon and Flynn.

"This is it." Hirgon said.

"Let's do our part." Flynn said.

Hirgon drew his sword.

"Men of Yilsse! Men of Rohan!" Hirgon hollered.

"I can see the fear and doubt in your eyes! As do I!" Hirgon explained.

"But we must never let that stand in what's important to us!" Hirgon continued.

"For our fallen! For our comrades here and now! For Altea!" Hirgon continued.

The soldiers became encouraged.

"Join me… and liberate Altea!" Hirgon continued, drawing his sword.

Flynn and the combined army drew theirs in return.

"Now, brothers of Rohan and Yilsse... FOLLOW ME TO VICTORY!" Hirgon finished.

The soldiers of Rohan and Yilsse shouted with vigor.

"To victory!" Flynn shouted.

"YASHASUINN!" Hirgon shouted.

(A/N: Wanted to say that! Thank you, The Heroic Legend of Arslan!)

With that, the allied army of Rohan and Yilsse charged full force with all the horsemen leading the vanguard.

"Kill them all!" A Roxas commander shouted.

The Roxas soldiers soon heard the call and charged at the united army with full force.

In a matter of seconds, the two armies clashed head on as the ultimate battle began.

XXX

As the two armies began fighting outside, the covert team led by Asbel and Richard sneaked in the castle through the sewers.

"That was too easy." Luke said.

"Never assume it is." Richard said.

"We're just lucky they fell for the Colonel's plan." Tear said.

The covert unit continued to move silently.

"I'm coming, Cheria." Asbel thought.

Asbel was in a train of thought as thinking about saving Cheria kept him going.

XXX

The battle outside raged on, with neither side giving an edge.

Hirgon slashed through two Roxas soldiers.

"That the best you can do?!" Hirgon asked, in a "boastful" manner.

"Don't encourage them." Flynn thought, stunned white.

Three battle goliaths soon appeared out of nowhere, wiping out a few opposing soldiers in their way.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Flynn asked.

"Oops." Hirgon said.

XXX

Back in the castle, Yuri and Repede kept their eyes out for any enemies as soon as the stealth unit reached the castle courtyard.

Yuri made the signal to move as no enemies were spotted.

The stealth team moved to the center of the courtyard, believing it to be deserted.

But were soon met with a blast of fire and wind, forcing them to dodge.

"Hold the phone! I thought I saw no enemies?" Yuri asked.

"Guess they tricked you, eh?" Jade asked.

"Never mind that – they're coming!" Asbel hollered.

Right on cue, the Elite Guard soon appeared from the air; Asch, Victoria, Sync, Legretta and Largo all together.

"Uh-oh." Luke, Mieu and Rita said in unison.

"Sometimes I hate it when I'm wrong." Yuri thought, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Did you idiots really think it'd be that easy?" Legretta asked.

Largo laughed boastfully.

"This is the end of the road!" Largo hollered.

"Surrender or death. Your choice." Victoria explained, twirling her spear.

"Either way – its' over." Sync said.

"You and your friends aren't getting past here, Asbel." Asch explained.

Asbel gritted his teeth in frustration.

"We were so close." Asbel said.

The crown prince was starting to lose his composure.

"This doesn't bold well." Richard said.

"Time to die!" Asch hollered.

Asch charged with force.

Asbel got ready to fight; Yuri and Luke intercepted him instead.

"You guys!" Asbel hollered.

"Get going! Save Cheria!" Yuri hollered.

"Your girlfriend's waiting for you!" Luke hollered.

Yuri and Luke pushed Asch back.

Repede followed up with Hell Hound.

Asch was repealed back by force.

"Bastards." Asch muttered.

Yuri and Luke began to clash more with Asch.

Asbel suddenly realized what the words of his friends meant to them.

"But, guys…" Asbel said.

"There's no time!" Tear hollered.

"You must hurry." Jade said.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Victoria and Legretta hollered in unison.

\- Thunder Spear! – Victoria shouted.

\- Inlay Nocturne! – Legretta shouted.

\- Turbulence! – Jade shouted.

\- Banishing Sorrow! – Tear shouted.

All four attacks collided with each other, creating a smokescreen.

"We got this!" Rita hollered.

"Trust us!" Liu hollered.

"Cheria-san needs you!" Sophie hollered.

Asbel became stunned by the determination of his comrades as they fend off the Elite Guard with force.

"Let's go, Asbel." Richard said.

"But, Richard…" Asbel said.

"Have faith in them." Richard said.

Asbel soon enough decided to put his faith in his comrades and ran with haste.

Richard (and Mieu [unnoticed]) followed behind.

"No you don't!" Asch hollered.

\- Sonic Thrust! – Luke shouted.

Luke attacked Asch with a powerful air blade thrust.

Asch dodged.

However, Yuri and the others stood in front to protect Asbel and Richard.

"We won't let you pass!" Yuri, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu hollered in unison.

"Then you die!" Asch hollered.

Asbel's group and the Elite Guard clashed once more.

XXX

Van was sitting in the throne room, smirking as the battlefield raged on.

"Save the girl, Asbel. Then come and face me to our final battle." Van thought.

With Hirgon, Flynn and the allied army of Yilsse and Rohan struggling against the larger armies of Roxas, Yuri, Luke, Repede, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu holding off the Elite Guard, Asbel, Richard and Mieu cutting through any resistance, and Cheria still locked in the dungeon, who will emerge in the end?

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Luke** : Looks like we've got a big fight on our hands, huh?

 **Yuri** : Seems so.

 **Tear** : We'll have to hold them off until Asbel-san and Richard-sama rescue Cheria-san.

 **Yuri** : Hope so.

 **Luke** : Hey, where did Mieu go?

 **Yuir** : Now that you mention it…

 **Tear** : Boys! We got a fight right now!

 **Luke** : Sorry, babe.

 **Yuri** : Whipped.

 _Luke showed an angry expression; growling._

 **Tear** : Next time: Chapter 19 – Liberation: Part Two.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Sorry about the short chapter, it's to get the battle rolling and it would be WAY too long to explain every part if you watched battle movies.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here is the nineteenth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! As the rest of Asbel's group face the Elite Guard, Asbel, Ricahrd and Mieu managed to rescue Cheria, only to separate once more. Hope you liked it. Only two chapters left.**

* * *

 **Ch. 19 – Liberation: Part Two**

* * *

\- Gale Maw! – Asbel shouted.

\- Severing Wind! – Richard shouted.

In an instant, Asbel and Richard took care of the bodyguards near the dungeon.

"Too easy." Richard said.

"That's what they all say." Asbel said.

Mieu appeared behind Asbel, accidentally bumping heads.

"Ow, Mieu!" Asbel hollered.

"Sorry." Mieu said.

"What are you doing here?" Asbel asked.

"To help guard Cheria of course!" Mieu hollered.

"Besides, I'll only get in Master's way in the fight." Mieu continued.

"Smart choice." Richard thought.

Asbel sighed.

"Very well. Let's go." Asbel said.

With all in agreement, Asbel, Richard and Mieu pressed onward into the dungeons to save Cheria.

XXX

On the battlefield, the allied forces of Rohan and Yilsse are facing a dilemma against the superior numbers and power of Roxas.

Hirgon dodged a barrage from a Battle Goliath.

" **Take no prisoners!** " The Battle Goliath hollered.

The battle began to turn into Roxas' favor.

"We're getting hammered!" Flynn hollered.

Hirgon slashed through the exhaust hose of one of the Battle Goliaths, powering it down completely.

"Flynn! Fall back with half of our forces to regroup and strategize! The other half and I will hold out for as long as we can!" Hirgon explained.

"Are you crazy!?" Flynn exclaimed.

Two Goliaths attempted to attack Hirgon unguarded.

\- Light Spear Cannon! – Hirgon shouted.

Hirgon fired a beam from light from his sword and pushed back the two Goliaths by a hair.

"I'll be fine! Trust me!" Hirgon hollered.

Flynn gritted his teeth and soon enough complied.

"Fine." Flynn muttered.

"I want half of our forces to fall back to the nearest valley to regroup!" Flynn hollered.

Some of the soldiers are surprised by the order.

"Are you sure, sir?" A Rohan soldier asked.

"With the enemy right in front of us?!" A Yilsse soldier exclaimed.

"Trust me!" Flynn hollered.

The soldiers agreed and half of them retreated on Fylnn's orders.

"Don't die on me." Flynn said.

"Never on my life." Hirgon said.

Flynn followed his soldiers.

Hirgon and half of the other army continue to engage the Roxas army to stall for time.

XXX

Yuri and the others continued to clash with the Elite Guard.

However, they're facing a losing battle.

"These guys are really strong." Liu said.

Largo grinned.

"You ain't seen the half of it!" Largo hollered.

\- Savage Flame! – Largo shouted.

Largo unleashed a fire attack on Liu.

But Rita intervened.

\- Splash! – Rita shouted.

Rita summoned multiple droplets of water to negate the attack.

"I got you're back!" Rita hollered.

Sophie, Repede and Sync continued clashing with each other.

"He's stronger than last time." Sophie thought.

"Just give it up." Sync said.

Sophie and Repede began to struggle.

Tear and Jade were having their own problems struggling against Victoria and Legretta.

"They're… stronger now!" Tear hollered.

"I have to agree." Jade said.

"Is that all?" Legretta asked.

"You should've just died quietly." Victoria said.

As were Yuri and Luke against Asch.

"These guys are a lot tougher than our previous battles." Luke explained.

"No kidding." Yuri commented.

"So pathetic!" Asch hollered.

Regrouping, the Elite Guard prepare for the big attack.

Yuri noticed this and rallied the others.

"Here they come!" Yuri hollered.

"Right!" Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu hollered in unison.

Repede barked.

\- Lone Wolf Charge! – Yuri shouted.

Repede attacked with Phantom Fang.

\- Light Spear Cannon! – Luke shouted.

\- Nightmare! – Tear shouted.

\- Shotstaff Blast! – Sophie shouted.

\- Divine Saber! – Jade shouted.

\- Stalagmite! – Rita shouted.

\- Beast! – Liu shouted.

\- Explosion! – Asch shouted.

\- Wind Spear! – Vicoria shouted.

\- Turbulence! – Sync shouted.

\- Éclair de Larmes! – Legretta shouted.

\- Savage Flame! – Largo shouted.

The combined attacks from the two groups created a massive explosion that devastated the courtyard.

XXX

Inside the dungeon, Cheria breathed heavily as she is losing oxygen and starving since morning today.

"Where… are you…?" Cheria thought.

Cheria was slowly losing hope as she started to lose breath.

Suddenly, she started hearing footsteps, clash of steel and some screams.

Slowly moving, Cheria cheek to the left to see what's happening.

Two Roxas prison guards were suddenly sent flying, catching her by surprise.

"What the…" Cheria muttered.

"How many more are there?" Asbel asked.

"There can't be this many in the dungeons." Richard replied.

"Cheria! Where are you?!" Mieu hollered.

"Can it." Asbel muttered.

"Asbel-kun? Richard-san? Mieu?!" Cheria asked.

Asbel, Richard and Mieu heard her voice and quickly moved to see her in her cell.

"Cheria!" Asbel, Richard and Mieu hollered in unison.

Without wasting any time, Asbel quickly cut the cage door first, then Cheria's chains without hurting her.

He then picked up Cheria gently.

"I got you." Asbel said.

"Let's get her somewhere safe." Richard explained.

"Unless Asbel wants to cuddle her." Mieu said, teasing Asbel and Cheria's current situation.

Asbel and Cheria became embarrassed.

XXX

Asbel, Richard, Mieu and Cheria enter a storage room full of food, water, weapons, and surprisingly spare clothes for both genders.

Cheria is currently changing in the closet.

"I can't believe you guys managed to find me." Cheria commented.

"I happen to remember the dungeons when I was a kid." Asbel explained.

"Where are the others?" Cheria asked.

"Outside fighting the Elite Guard, buying us time to find you." Richard replied.

"I see." Cheria said.

"What do we do now?" Mieu asked.

Cheria came out, dressed in a blue, white and gold Altean battle outfit with her hair tied back to her usual style.

Asbel blushed, as did Cheria.

"Quit starring!" Cheria hollered.

"S-Sorry!" Asbel exclaimed.

Richard and Mieu secretly snickered.

"Anyway… what should we do now?" Cheria asked.

Asbel and Richard began to ponder on that.

"Well…" Asbel said.

Cheria sighed.

"Well, why not this – me and Mieu will assist Yuri and the others back at the courtyard, while you and Richard-san stop Van while you have the chance." Cheria explained.

Asbel and Richard became comically shocked.

"B-But, Cheria…" Asbel said.

Cheria quickly gave Asbel a soft kiss on the lips, shocking him, Richard and Mieu.

"To make up the chance we didn't get back at that room." Cheria explained.

Cheria grabbed Mieu and bolted out.

Asbel became stunned to even react.

"Guess we have a plan." Richard said.

Richard dragged Asbel as they decided to confront Van once and for all.

XXX

Cheria and Mieu continued to run to the courtyard.

"I hope you guys are still okay when I get there." Cheria thought.

"And this time… I'll be fighting alongside you all!" Cheria thought.

Cheria and Mieu continued running to reach their comrades.

XXX

Finally reaching the throne room, Asbel (now snapped out of his funk) and Richard began to feel very determined.

"This is it." Asbel thought.

Asbel gripped his sword.

"Let's go." Richard said.

Asbel nodded.

The doors opened, revealing Van sitting on the throne with a calm expression as the Altea prince and Yilsse king enter.

"I've been waiting for both of you." Van said.

Asbel and Richard glared at Van with anger.

"What's with those eyes? It doesn't suit you." Van explained.

"Just shut up." Asbel growled.

"Today's your day of reckoning, Van." Richard said, drawing his sword.

"We're gonna take back Altea and defeat you here and now!" Asbel hollered.

Van rose from the throne, not flinched by their threats.

"Very well then." Van said.

Van began to drew his sword as he got into a fighting stance.

"This shall be our final battle!" Van hollered.

"Let's finish this!" Richard hollered.

"This is for all the people you killed, Van!" Asbel hollered.

The time for talk is over!

The final battle between Asbel, Richard and Van begins right now as their swords collided!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Mieu** : I hope Asbel and Richard are gonna be alright?

 **Cheria** : Of course they will. I have absolute faith.

 **Mieu** : Including that kiss you gave to Asbel?

 _Cheria became embarrassed._

 **Cheria** : S-Shut up, Mieu!

 **Mieu** : So you and Asbel are an item now?

 **Cheria** : Don't say stuff like that!

 **Mieu** : So scary…

 **Cheria** : Anyway…

 _Cheria cleared her throat._

 **Cheria** : Next time: Chapter 20: Clash of Swords!

 **Mieu** : When's the wedding after this?

 **Cheria** : What did I say!

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here is the twentieth chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Asbel and Richard begin their final clash against Van while Cheria assists her friends against the Elite Guard and Flynn turns the tide of battle. Hope you liked it. Only one chapter left!**

* * *

 **Ch. 20 – Clash of Swords!**

* * *

"This shall be our final battle!" Van hollered.

"Let's finish this!" Richard hollered.

"This is for all the people you killed, Van!" Asbel hollered.

Asbel and Richard began to clash swords with Van.

Both were holding up quite nicely against Van, who was impressed by their skill.

"Your reputation precedes you, King Richard." Van commented.

"I'm flattered." Richard said, sarcastically.

Richard took the initiative and went on the offensive.

\- Sword Rain: Alpha! – Richard shouted.

Richard unleashed a barrage of sword thrusts against Van.

Van blocked all of them with ease.

"But still not enough to beat me." Van said.

"Then try this!" Asbel hollered, appearing behind Van.

"Clever." Van thought.

\- Heaven's Wrath! – Asbel shouted.

Asbel delivered a barrage of kicks against Van before knocking him upwards.

Van quickly recovered and pushed Asbel back with force.

Asbel skidded and stopped next to Richard.

"Let's get him together!" Asbel hollered.

"Right!" Richard hollered.

\- Lightning Strike! – Asbel shouted.

\- Vengeant Fangs! – Richard shouted.

Combining their attacks, Asbel and Richard hope to overpower Van.

But Van was ready.

\- Imperial Slaughter! – Van shouted.

Van released a burst of magical energy that overpowered Asbel and Richard's combined attacks.

Asbel and Richard were shocked.

But Van wasn't done, as the energy continued to extend until it hit Asbel and Richard, taking damage in the process.

Asbel and Richard were knocked down.

"S-Such power." Richard commented.

Asbel slowly got up using his sword as a medium.

"We can't give up." Asbel said.

Asbel and Richard stood up and fight Van once more.

XXX

Blown by an explosion, Yuri, Luke, Repede, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu were blown back and crashed.

Coming from the smoke are members of the Elite Guard, suffering little to no injuries at all.

"Owwwwie!" Rita hollered.

"These guys are too tough." Liu commented.

"No kidding." Jade said.

Tear, Sophie and Repede struggled to get up.

"Dammit." Luke muttered.

"We need a plan." Yuri said.

Yuri, Luke, Repede, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu are at the end of their ropes.

"It's over. Give up." Asch said.

Yuri gritted his teeth and stood up once more.

"Screw you." Yuri said.

Asch closed his eyes for a moment.

"Have it your way." Asch said.

The Elite Guard prepared another attack, as Yuri and his friends closed their eyes to prepare for the worst.

\- Seraphic Bolt! – Cheria shouted.

Cheria unleashed a powerful lightning circle attack that catches the Elite Guard off-guard.

Cheria and Mieu appeared from one of the entrances to the inside.

"Are you guys alright?" Cheria asked.

"Master!" Mieu hollered.

Yuri, Luke, Repede, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu became extremely happy.

"Cheria! Mieu!" Yuri, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu shouted in unison.

Cheria and Mieu quickly went to their side.

\- Healing Circle! – Cheria shouted.

Cheria quickly healed everyone's injuries.

"Let me help." Tear said.

\- First Aid! – Tear shouted.

Tear quickly healed several injuries for insurance.

"You guys ready?" Cheria asked.

Yuri, Luke, Repede, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu nodded.

"Then let's get back in this fight!" Cheria hollered.

XXX

Outside on the battlefield, Hirgon and some of his remaining forces were facing impossible odds against the overwhelming might of Roxas.

Hirgon plowed through several soldiers before regrouping with his remaining men.

"We're losing ground, sir!" A Rohan capain hollered.

"What should we do?!" A Rohan soldier asked.

Hirgon couldn't answer right now.

"It's over, King Hirgon!" A Roxas captain hollered.

" **Time to die!** " A Roxas Battle Goliath hollered.

However, Hirgon suddenly smirked.

" _You all fell for it._ " Hirgon whispered.

A barrage of arrows appeared out of nowhere, raining down hard on the enemy forces.

"What the hell?!" Several Roxas soldiers exclaimed in unison.

Many soldiers managed to block or dodge, but few weren't so lucky.

The soldiers on Hirgon's side were confused.

"Uh, sir – what's going on?" A Yilsse captain asked.

Hirgon smirked.

"Our ambush plan." Hirgon replied.

Soon enough, the forces led by Flynn came out of nowhere from the left and ambushed the enemy.

"It's a trick!" A Roxas captain hollered.

"They've got us surrounded!" A Roxas soldier hollered.

"Fall back!" Another soldier hollered.

"Don't think so!" Flynn hollered.

"Let's end this!" Hirgon hollered.

\- Radiant Dragon Fang! – Flynn shouted.

\- Crimson Tiger Fang! – Hirgon shouted.

Flynn and Hirgon unleashed their ultimate attacks and wiped out most of the enemy forces.

The allied forces of Rohan and Yilsse gained their second wind now!

"For Yilsse!" Flynn hollered.

"For Rohan!" Hirgon hollered.

"FOR ALTEA!" Flynn and Hirgon shouted.

The united soldiers let out battle cries as they railed under Hirgon and Flynn as they began to turn the tide of battle.

XXX

Back in the courtyard, Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu continued to clash against the Elite Guard.

All nine were now gaining momentum in overpowering their foes thanks to their teamwork and training.

The Elite Guard couldn't believe their eyes.

"T-This can't be happening!?" Asch thought.

Asch repealed Yuri and Luke back and commanded his men to him.

"This is getting out of hand." Victoria said.

"You have a point." Sync said.

"How annoying." Legretta muttered.

"Why are we wasting our time with these maggots?" Largo asked, in an angry manner.

"Then let's end this with our best attack!" Asch hollered.

Victoria, Sync, Legretta and Largo nodded.

"It's time for you fools to die!" Asch, Victoria, Sync, Legretta and Largo hollered in unison.

Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu became tensed.

"Looks like they're getting serious." Jade commented.

"This might be the big finish." Luke said.

"Then let's give it all we've got!" Yuri hollered.

"Yes! Asbel-kun needs us!" Cheria hollered.

"For Asbel!" Yuri, Luke, Tear, Jade, Rita and Liu hollered in unison.

"For Asbel-san!" Sophie hollered.

Repede barked in agreement.

Both sides began to prepare their ultimate techniques.

\- Asterism Line! – Cheria shouted.

\- Savage Wolf Fury! – Yuri shouted.

Repede attacked with Swift-paw Romp.

\- Radiant Howl! – Luke shouted.

\- Innocent Shine! – Tear shouted.

\- Critical Blade! – Sophie shouted.

\- Mystic Cage! – Jade shouted.

\- Ancient Catastrophe! – Rita shouted.

\- Demolition Driver! – Liu shouted.

\- Rending Saber! – Asch shouted.

\- Meteor Crash! – Victoria shouted.

\- Akashic Torment! – Sync shouted.

\- Prism Blade! – Legretta shouted.

\- Brimstone Tempest! – Largo shouted.

Both Asbel's crew and the Elite Guard collided their attacks in a violent clash.

Both sides are giving it their all with their prides on the line.

But Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu's desire to be by Asbel's side was stronger, causing their combined assault to overpower the Elite Guard's and defeat them all.

The Elite Guard were knocked out.

"We did it!" Luke and Rita hollered in unison.

"What a relief." Tear said.

Mieu, appearing out his hiding spot earlier before the battle began, flew to Luke with tears of joy.

"Now let's help Asbel-kun and Richard-san!" Cheria hollered.

The others nodded and quickly raced to the throne room.

Knocked on the ground, Asch could only think of his failure.

"Forgive me… Van-sama…" Asch thought.

XXX

Asbel and Richard were pushed back again.

Van appears to be more formidable than they imagined.

"Damn it." Asbel thought.

"If that's the best you two can do… then it's disappointing." Van explained.

"Oh yeah…" Richard said.

"My turn." Van said.

\- Shining Blade! – Van shouted.

Van attacked Asbel and Richard with a powerful light sword attack.

But Richard quickly intervened despite taking some damage.

"Richard!" Asbel hollered.

"I-I'll be fine." Richard said.

"Really?" Van asked.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that!" Richard hollered.

\- Vertex Rose! – Richard shouted.

Richard attacked Van so many times a blue flower appeared, before snapping his fingers to make it explode.

Van took heavy damage but still stood.

"N-Not bad." Van said.

"But you've fell for it." Van said.

"What-" Richard said before being struck by multiple lances of light and exploded, causing the Yilsse king to collide with a wall before falling down.

"Richard!" Asbel hollered.

Richard was breathing by a thread.

Struck with anger, Asbel attacked Van recklessly.

\- Void Sword! – Asbel shouted.

Asbel attempted to strike Van in rapid succession.

But Van blocked the sword (before the technique could connect) with his left arm suddenly changing a demonic shape of red with blue veins.

(A/N: Borrowing an idea from you, Nero)

Asbel was shocked.

"Don't feel too bad." Van said.

"This is the power of a demon!" Van hollered.

Van released a powerful blast of demonic force at Asbel and sent him to a wall very hard.

Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu arrived just to see Asbel fall alongside Richard.

"Asbel-kun!" Cheria hollered.

"Asbel!" Yuri, Luke, Mieu, Jade, Rita and Liu hollered in unison.

"Asbel-san!" Tear and Sophie hollered in unison.

Richard managed to get up despite his wounds.

"Glad to see you guys are here." Richard said.

Tear then glared at Van, also seeing his black hand.

"What have you done, nii-san?" Tear growled.

Van laughed in a sadistic manner.

"The hell's so funny?!" Yuri asked, in an angry manner.

Van stopped laughing.

"Sorry… but I don't have time to explain." Van explained.

"Time for you invaders to DIE!" Van shouted.

"Cheria, heal Asbel quickly!" Richard hollered.

Cheria hesitated but understood the situation and began using Nurse to heal Asbel.

"Everyone else! Hold him off!" Richard hollered.

"Right!" Yuri, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu hollered in unison.

Richard, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu began to halt Van's defense while Mieu and Cheria quickly heal Asbel's wounds.

Only half-conscious from the beating he took, Asbel can only watch as his friends risk their lives for him without doing anything.

"What can I do? What can I DO?!" Asbel thought.

" **I might help with that.** " A voice said.

XXX

Asbel woke his eyes in the same place he first fought Lambda.

" _I'm here again._ " Asbel said.

" _That is correct._ " Lambda said, appearing as the same shade as before.

Asbel and Lambda's shade glared at each other.

" _If you think I'm gonna let you have my body, then no._ " Asbel explained.

" _Don't you desire power?_ " Lambda asked.

" _Why should you care?_ " Asbel asked.

Lambda's shade sighed.

" _Impudent fool._ " Lambda muttered.

" _I mean the power to protect your comrades!_ " Lambda hollered.

Asbel was taken aback by this sudden claim.

" _Why? I thought you hated humans._ " Asbel explained.

" _I still do. But I once heard you saying to treat me like an equal, did you not?_ " Lambda explained.

" _Mere foolishness, yet your desire to protect the people you love after all you suffered!_ " Lambda hollered.

Asbel could only stand still as he listened.

" _If you're that determined to win, then I'll only give you a fraction of my power you can access at any time._ " Lambda explained.

" _However, it will only last for 12 minutes and will strain you once you're done._ " Lambda continued.

" _So tell me… you will accept the power or not?_ " Lambda asked.

Asbel nodded, as the drive to protect the most important thing to him matters more.

" _Very well._ " Lambda said.

" _Go forth and succeed!_ " Lambda hollered.

A purple stream of power flowed into Asbel as the void soon disappeared in a flash.

XXX

Richard, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu were defeated as Van began making his way to Cheria, Mieu and Asbel.

"T-This is it, isn't it?" Mieu asked.

"No… we can' give up!" Cheria hollered.

Cheria began to stand her ground.

"Be strong as you like, it makes no difference." Van said.

"It's over." Van said.

Van began to prepare for another blast from his demon hand.

But a purple burst of power interrupted.

Cheria, Mieu, Van and even Richard, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu (who began to awaken all of a sudden) to see where it came from.

"A-Asbel-kun?" Cheria asked.

The source of that power came from Asbel, now stronger than ever as his eyes became light violet.

Seeing Asbel regaining his second wind, Richard, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu began to get up and stand next to Asbel for the final clash.

(A/N: Acceleration Mode in the house!)

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Asbel said.

"Let's end this!" Asbel hollered.

The final clash is about to being!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Asbel** : Everyone, I just want to say thank you.

 **Asbel** : For standing by my side.

 **Yuri** : You're the one who taught me there's always a better way in life.

 _Repede barked in agreement._

 **Luke** : Wherever you go, I go.

 **Tear** : Thank you so much for everything, Asbel-san.

 **Sophie** : I'm truly grateful for giving me the reason to live, Asbel-san.

 **Jade** : There's no better king to serve alongside than you.

 **Rita** : You won't be alone when you become king!

 **Liu** : You helped me before. So it's my turn to help you.

 **Cheria** : We're all here for you, Asbel-kun.

 **Asbel** : You guys are the best!

 **Asbel** : Alright…

 **Asbel** : Next time: Chapter 21 – A New Tale!

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? It's almost done! And this was one of the longest chapters ever done.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Here is the twenty-first and final chapter of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage! Asbel and his friends face Van for the final time! Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 21 – Where It All Ends!**

* * *

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Asbel said.

"Let's end this!" Asbel hollered.

"Yeah!" Cheria, Yuri, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita, Liu and Richard hollered in unison.

Repede barked in agreement.

"Have all the help you want. But nothing can stop me now!" Van hollered.

Van released a burst of black energy, causing the gang to stumble a bit.

"Such power." Richard commented.

"Never give up!" Asbel hollered.

Asbel's friends looked to see Asbel's determined expression.

"Everyone is counting on us to win!" Asbel hollered.

"We must pour our hearts into everything we've got!" Asbel hollered.

With his newfound speed, Asbel charged at Van with force.

Van was taken by surprise.

"He's even stronger and faster than before." Van thought.

Asbel continues his barrage against Van without stop.

Everyone became amazed by Asbel's strength and became braver.

"We can't let the prince have all the fun now, can we?" Luke asked.

"Let's get in there!" Yuri hollered.

Cheria, Repede, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita, Liu and Richard nodded.

XXX

Asbel continued to clash with Van, blade to blade.

Van feels to be pressured.

"How's this feeble prince gaining ground with me?" Van asked, in an angry manner.

Van pushed Asbel back with his demon hand.

\- Infernal Prison! – Van shouted.

Van unleashed a prison of fire to trap the empowered Asbel, burning him in the process.

But Richard sliced through the attack and fell down, causing the fire cage to vanish.

"Richard!" Asbel hollered.

"Go… Asbel…" Richard said.

Richard shut his eyes to rest.

"Thanks, man." Asbel said.

Soon, Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu joined the fray and began fighting Van while Mieu stood by Richard's side.

"Go for it, Asbel!" Mieu hollered.

Asbel nodded.

"Only got 5 minutes left. Gotta put everything into this one strike once I see an opening." Asbel thought.

Asbel began to take a stance as he cleared his mind.

XXX

Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu continued to attack Van despite being severely outmatched.

They get knocked down only to get back up by their own will.

Van was getting angry.

\- Imperial Slaughter! – Van shouted.

Van unleashed his ultimate technique and pushed everyone back down once more.

Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu struggled to get up.

Now, Van was being furious towards his persistent foes.

"Why do you fools keep resisting the inevitable? You'll never defeat me!" Van explained.

"You think we'd care?" Cheria asked.

"What!?" Van replied.

"True we can't match you in terms of power alone." Liu explained.

"But there's something else." Rita said.

"TRUE strength doesn't come from one individual alone." Jade explained.

"Strength comes when people fight for a cause together." Sophie explained.

"What nonsense." Van commented.

"Your words are nonsense because you never had it to begin with, nii-san." Tear explained.

"Got that right, babe." Luke commented.

"You never had friends when you only think about yourself and your quest for conquest!" Luke hollered.

Tear blushed at Luke's comment.

"What my master says!" Mieu hollered, from where he is with Richard.

"He's right. Asbel's bond with us makes us stronger!" Yuri hollered.

Repede barked in agreeing with his master.

"Asbel-kun will win. Because the man I love thinks about others than himself." Cheria explained.

"That's why you'll lose, Van!" Cheria hollered.

That's when Van's patience hit its limit.

"SILENCE!" Van shouted.

Van unleashed another burst of power.

"If you all want to die so badly… then here's my gift!" Van shouted.

Van gathers a massive ball of magical energy.

"Now die!" Van hollered.

\- Ancient Requiem! – Van shouted.

Van a massive ball of power at Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu.

Everyone began to brace themselves for impact.

However, Asbel quickly intervened.

Van was shocked.

"I told you…" Asbel said.

"… I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Asbel shouted.

In an instant, Asbel unleashed a barrage of attacks on Van without rest.

"T-This can't be!" Van thought.

Asbel stopped the barrage for the final assault.

"It's over, Van." Asbel muttered.

\- Expunging Sword! – Asbel shouted.

With one quickdraw slash, Asbel defeated Van once and for all.

Van collapsed on the ground; unconscious, but alive and his demon arm disappearing.

Cheria, Yuri, Repede, Luke, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita, Liu, Mieu and Richard were extremely happy

"I did it… everyone." Asbel said.

The power within Asbel soon left his body as his eyes returned to normal.

The loss of power also caused Asbel to collapse.

Everyone quickly rushed to their fallen comrade and shouted his name many times to wake up.

"Thank you… Lambda." Asbel thought.

Asbel began to close his eyes.

Asbel begins to sleep as he is now satisfied with completing his mission to save Altea.

XXX

Outside, the forces of Rohan and Yilsse hear the news and celebrated their victory as well as Asbel's, since they've caused the remaining Roxas forces outside to surrender.

"All right men! Let's help rebuild Altea!" Hirgon shouted.

"YEAH!" The Rohan and Yilsse soldiers shouted in unison.

XXX

 _Now midnight…_

"Asbel-kun." Cheria said.

"Asbel-kun!" Cheria hollered.

Hearing her voice, Asbel opened his eyes and moved his head a bit.

He realize he was laying down on a bed in the infirmary, with Chelia next to him as it was now nighttime.

"Hey, Cheria." Asbel said.

Cheria gripped Asbel's hand lightly.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Cheria said.

"You had us all worried when you collapse." Cheria explained.

Asbel laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry." Asbel said.

"You know how to worry us, you dummy." Cheria muttered.

Asbel pouted.

"Cut me some slack." Asbel said.

Cheria sighed.

"Anyway… I'm just glad you came back and saved our home." Cheria explained.

"Sorry for being away for so long." Asbel said.

Asbel then stood up slowly until his upper body was straight.

The prince then looked to both sides before facing Cheria.

"Where's everyone else?" Asbel asked.

Cheria giggled.

"They're all sleeping in the castle bedrooms – including Richard-san, Hirgon-dono and Flynn-san." Cheria explained.

"And they left you to sleep with me?" Asbel asked.

Cheria blushed but nodded.

"How'd you guess?" Cheria asked.

"Call it a hunch." Asbel replied.

Asbel and Cheria then laughed sheepishly together.

"Oh, hey." Asbel said.

Cheria turned her attention to Asbel.

"Do you remember that kiss you gave me before the big battle?" Asbel asked.

Cheria became surprised.

"W-What about it?" Cheria asked.

"What it to tell me how you feel?" Asbel asked.

Cheria's face soon became tomato red in embarrassment.

"W-W-Well…" Cheria muttered.

Asbel chuckled.

"It's alright. I would've done the same to you if I wasn't so focused." Asbel explained.

"Huh?!" Cheria exclaimed.

Asbel then softly slid his fingers into Cheria's while gripping her hands gently, taking the healer by surprise.

"Cheria…" Asbel said.

"I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and spirit." Asbel explained.

"I want to be with you even if our lives may perish." Asbel continued.

"But we will always watch each other's backs and support each other in times of good and bad." Asbel continued.

"So, will you accept my love back?" Asbel asked.

Cheria became very happy as small tears formed under her eyes.

"Asbel-kun… I love you too!" Cheria hollered.

Asbel and Cheria then gave each other a soft, sweet kiss on the lips with Asbel's hands on her waist, and her arms around his neck under the moonlight sky.

(A/N: That's one of the best scenes of a love confession in my eyes.)

XXX

EPILOGUE

Five days have now passed after Rohan and Yilsse's victory over Roxas and almost everyone have gone their separate ways.

Richard, Flynn and the remainder of their forces returned to Yilsse to train the next generation of heroes and honor the dead.

Hirgon and his forces returned to Rohan to do the same, while also planning to help Altea in any additional rebuilding possible.

The surrendered Roxas soldiers quickly took the knocked out Van and the Elite Guard back to Roxas to warn the High Council about the loss. As well as the treaty to never again attack Altea for 3 years.

XXX

As for Asbel… he's in charge of the repairs with Cheria and the freed citizens of Altea.

Even Yuri, Repede, Luke, Mieu, Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu are helping out due to their bond with the crown prince too strong to leave alone.

Standing at the doorway to Altea's royal castle, Asbel and his friends get ready for the new day.

Asbel looked to each of his comrades, who are all happy and ready to go.

Asbel closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

"No matter what happens… we will face the future together." Asbel explained.

"Yeah!" Cheria, Yuri, Luke, Mieu,Tear, Sophie, Jade, Rita and Liu hollered in unison.

Repede barked in agreement.

Today was a new tale for Altea's restoration, and the future that awaits Asbel and his friends.

THE END

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


End file.
